My Best Friend's Brother's Friend
by whackedout101
Summary: Gabriella and Jen BFF plan a dream summer before going to college. Grant and his best friend, Troy come home to vist from college. Troy used to tease Gabriella. But Why? Will Troy develop feeling for Gabi? Or has he always have feeling for her? Find out!
1. The Best Summer Ever

**Okay guys...this is a new story...entitled...'My Best Friends Brother's Friend' I know...confusing you'll get it. This idea I got from a great writer...so my DISCLAIMER is to: viickiibabez. She's a talented writer. This one is similar to My Best Friend's Brother...but...a little different...Anyways...here's chapter 1...sorry no trailer...**

**Oh and I decided to use the name Jen Because of my BFF on fanfic! **

**Chapter 1**

"We're home!" said my bestfriend Jennifer as we entered her house. We had been bestfriends since we were 7. I looked around. We had so many memories in this house. This place was like my second home. Jenny's family was my second family. Including her stupid brother...I love her brother like my own...except one thing about thing about him...his stupid friend...Troy...

He always teased me. He made my life a living hell. He always laughed at me because of the way I looked. I had glasses before, pasty skin, and the clothes I wore...well...let's just say they were outdated. I had always looked like that...that is until I let Jen give me a full on make over. She gave me contacts, and a new wardrobe. Luckilly, Troy and Grant (Jen's brother) had left for college at UCLA 2 years ago. The sad part was, that's where we will be going to college. We decided to spend this summer at Jen's house because we knew that we weren't going to see him much for the next 4 years...

We also knew that Grant and Troy went everywhere together because they were bestfriends for as long as me and Jen have...luckilly Grant hadn't come to visit since last Christmas...so we hoped he wouldn't come home with Troy. I decided to stay with the Davis' because my parents were in Hawaii for their anneversary. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Jen's mom, Lisa, pretty much my mom too...

"Hey girls...I have some bad news for you Gabriella." said Lisa.

"What is it mom?" Jenny asked worried.

"The guest bedroom is still ruined when Grant and Troy came to visit last Christmas. Do you remember?" asked Lisa.

"Yeah...they played paintball in the room." I said disapointed.

"And...well...it's not done yet...I had completely forgotten about that..." said Lisa.

"Can't she sleep in my room?" asked Jen sadly.

"But the bright side is...she can have Grant's room...and it'll be done in tomorrow night." said Lisa smiling.

"Thanks Lisa..." I said happily.

"Of course Gabi...your like my second daugther..." said Lisa.

"And your like my second mom..." I said smiling, which was so true.

"Hey mom, where's dad?"

"Yeah, where's Jack?" I asked.

"Oh, he's coming home and we're going to go shopping. After all...don't forget Andrew and his wife are coming too, and you know how much Andrew loves to eat." said Lisa.

Andrew was the third and oldest Davis kid. His wife was so cool. Her name was Alison. She was like Jen and I's sister.

"C'mon 'Brie! Let's go and bring our stuff up to our rooms!" said Jen. We both grabbed our suitcases and ran her spiral stairs. I dropped my suitcase beside Grant's bed. Jen came in. "Hey!" she said.

"I'm so tired!" we both said in unison. We looked at eachother and laughed. I laid down on the bed.

"Your brother's bed is soft!" I laughed.

"I haven't been in here in forever!" she said.

"Fact, I've never been in here!" I admitted.

"Yeah...my brother doesn't really like people in his room." Jen said.

The door opened. It was Jack, Jen's dad. "Hey girls!" he smiled.

"Daddy!" she ran and hugged him tightly. I smiled at him.

"Hey sweetheart!" Jack said. Jen stopped hugging him. "Hello Gabriella!" said Jack smiling at me.

"Hi Jack!" I said and ran and hugged him too. "You look different!" said Jack.

"Thank your daughter for that!" I laughed.

"Of course..." he looked over at Jen and smiled at her.

"So, your mom and I are going to go grocery shopping. Did you guys want to come?" he asked.

"Um..." she looked at me.

"I'm fine...I'm really tired...but you can go." I said yawning.

"Coolio! I'll go get us some icecream and sweets and stuff? Did you want something?"

"I want-" Jen interrupted.

"You want rootbeer?" asked Jen. Jen could always read my mind. How does she anways?

"How'd you know??" I asked.

"Giggles...come on...I've known you for how long?"

"Long enough..." I said laughing. She called me giggles because I laughed so much when I was younger.

"Ha ha ha!" said Jen.

"Bye bubbles!" I said. I started calling her bubbles, which she hated. But it grew on her. We called her that because she was always so bubbly.

"Later!" she said and they left.

I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes. I then felt like someone was looking at me. It felt weird. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Ugh! Why were they disturbing my precious nap time! I had to figure out who it was. I opened my eyes. A guy was looking at me. I looked at him. He had his normal brown shabby looking hair and blue eyes with his tan skin. "AHHH!" I screamed. "What the hell are you doing in here Troy?" I screamed, I had to be dreaming.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Why are you in my best friends bed?" he asked confused.

"Where's Grant?" I asked shocked.

The door opened. "What's going on?" Grant yelled.

"What the hell are you doing home?" I asked confused.

"Well...thanks. I'm glad to see you too." said Grant. He smiled at me. Grant always looked after me. Sort of like my older brother. He always looked after me and Jen. He hated us to be with guys and always scared them off, before he left for college. I ran and hugged him. "Welcome home?" I said nicely.

"Much better...so why the hell are you in my room?" he chuckled.

"Sorry...the guest room isn' going to be done 'till tomorrow." I blushed.

"It's okay...but what happened here? I heard a scream?" he asked confused.

"Troy woke me up!" I said mad.

"Who the hell is this girl Grant?" Troy asked confused, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Grant and I looked at eachother and laughed histarically. We couldn't help it. "Us? Together?" Grant laughed.

"He doesn't remember me..." I whispered.

"Really? That's shocking...welll not completely, you don't look like you did when you were 7 to 17." Grant said laughing at his friend.

"Who are you?" Troy asked wanting to know.

"I'm shocked he doesn't remember me. I mean after all he's done to me..." I said having flashbacks.

"Yeah...like when he pushed you out of the treehouse and you broke your ankle and like when he threw that firecracker at you...and when he almost ran you over...and when you asked him for help cuz' you were about to fall on your roller skates and he just stood there and you got got these scrapes on your arms and legs...oh and what else...-"

"Like when he called me a geek or a nerd...and he pushed me into the pool and I couldn't swim! Oh and all the times you thought Rootbeer was a drink for only NERDS!" I said madly.

"Gabriella? That's you? Seriously."

"No...I'm Vanessa Hudgens! What are you dumb now? Wait, you already are!" I said coldly.

"No way...!" he said confused.

"I'll prove it." I lifted up my jeans on both sides. "That was the time when you didn't help when I asked you too with my roller skates and you said no because you wanted to see how fast I could go." I rolled them back down. Then I held out my right arm. "That was when you threw that firecracker at me because you wanted to see how far you could throw it." I said and I got mad, "Is that enough evidence that I'm Gabriella sherlock?" I asked madly. Grant knew how mad I was getting. He held me back. "Calm down Gabster..." he said. "I swear...I'm gonna kill him!"I said giving him a glare.

"Gabriella? You look...different...and I'm sorry..." he said. TROY BOLTON said he was sorry! What happened to him. Your kidding right? Am I being punked?

The heard the door opened. I got out of Grant's grip and ran downstairs. Troy and Grant followed. "Hi Jen!" I said.

"Hi Jen!" said Grant after me.

"Oh, hi Grant-wait! Grant!! Oh my gosh! I missed you!" Jen screamed and hugged her brother.

"Hi Jenny! I missed you too!" said Grant hugging her.

"Hey Jennifer..." said Troy.

"Oh hey Troy! How are you?" Jen asked.

"I just realized, that was Gabriella." he said and pointed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Jen, I need to talk to you in private." I said madly.

"What?" she said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"WHY THE HELL IS TROY HERE!? He could kill me!" I said madly.

I hear the door open again. We both go back to Troy and Grant. Lisa looked at Grant. She dropped her bags.

"Grant! Honey! What are you doing home?" asked Lisa hugging her son. I smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you!" said Grant hugging his mom.

"Well...this was the best surprise you ever gave me!"said Lisa hugging her son tightly.

"Okay mom...you can let go now..." said Grant.

Her mom let go and smiled at her son. "Hi Lisa..." said Troy.

"Troy! It's great to see you again!" said Lisa and she hugged Troy.

"You too." he said and hugged her too.

I looked over at Jen. "What happened?" asked Jen.

"I'll tell you later..." I said.

"Okay guys...dinner will be ready soon..." said Lisa and smiled at her son and at Troy.

I got the worst thought in my head. I went over to Lisa. "Um, Lisa?" I said politely.

"Um, where am I going to sleep now that Grant's home?" I asked nicely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gabriella. I forgot about that. I don't know honey...I'm sorry." said Lisa sadly.

I looked over at Jen sadly. "And what about Troy? Where is he going to sleep?" I asked.

Lisa gave me the same answer. I guess our dream summer was going to end here. "It's okay...since the guest bedroom is going to be done tomorrow, Troy can have that room and I'll call my parents and I'll join them in Hawaii..." I said sadly.

"NO! Please! Giggles, this was suppost to be the perfect dream summer! Please stay here! You can have my bed! I'll sleep on the floor!" Jen pleaded with her puppy eyes.

"Now, Bubbles, that's my thing, and your room isn't big enough!" I said.

"She and I can share the room. Doesn't the room have a couch?" Troy asked.

"PERFECT!" Jen screamed before I could even open my mouth. Grant and Lisa looked at him in surprise. Even Lisa knew how badly Troy and I didn't get along.

"JEN! Excuse me, I need to talk to her in private!" I said politely.

I drag her into the living room. "What the hell Jenny! I'm **_not_** sleeping in the same room with _him_!" I whisper-yell at her.

"Please Giggles! This was suppost to be the most bestest summer for us! C'mon! Please! It's just for this summer!" she looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"Jen, you know this isn't going to work for me?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Please...stay!" Jen got down on her knees and hugged my leg. "Please!! Please!" she said and looked up at me, begging.

"Fine! But only because it's you!" I smile and rolled my eyes at her.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" said Jen jumping down, while hugging me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I said.  
We both walk into the kitchen, and I realize that Grant and Troy are outside playing basketball.

"So, what's the plan?" Lisa asked.

"She's staying!" said Jen excited. The door opened while she said that.

"Let me guess...she looked at you with those big brown eyes of hers?" asked Grant laughing.

"Yeah!" I said laughing and I hugged Grant. "EW! Your all sweaty!" I said grossed out. I mean how gross is that.

"What...the girls love it!" he said holding onto me and hugging me.

"EW!" I said laughing at him. Troy came in after Grant.

"Dude, are you sure she isn't your girlfriend?" Troy laughed.

"Shut up!" I said.

Grant let go of me. "So what are we doing?" asked Troy.

"SHE'S STAYING!" Jen screamed.

Troy grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Looks like these next 3 months we'll be staying in the same room." Troy whispered into my ear with his hand gently on my shoulder. I groan. This was going to be a **long** summer.

**Okay guys...that's all for this chapter!**

**xxxKendahl**


	2. Dinner With The Davis'

**PLEASE READ**

**Okay...so I've got a lot of reviews saying that 'My Best Friend's Brother's Friend' I know...if some of you DID NOT read my disclaimer, I posted that! So, if you guys would actually read these, then you'd know, so please stop saying that! ALL CREDIT GOES TO viiciibabez. Okay?? So, please stop posting reviews about that. I know...She's an amazing writer...I get my inspiration from writers like her. I loved the story. But also...it's so much different...well you'll find out how. Anyways...enough about that crap...here's chapter 2...**

**Chapter 2**

I was not ready for this...I was looking forward to this summer...but now...well...just say it's not going to be the best in the world. I give Jen a glare. All she did was shrug. "I hate you!" I mouthed to her. She just smiled at me and shrugged.

"Okay...so dinner is going to be ready soon..." said Lisa.

"Okay...do you guys want to play basketball?" asked Grant.

"Ugh...no way! I suck at basketball...I have no handicoordination (sorry if I spelt that wrong)" said Jenny. This was true. I played some b-ball in High School...and I was good.

"Um...I'm going to back to my nap, that TROY...rudely interrupted..." I said coldly giving my worst glare ever.

"Okay...look Gabriella...I know I did some harsh stuff to you...but...-" Troy said. I interrupted.

"HARSH?? Those things were NOT harsh...they were-" Grant interrupted.

"Okay...Gabriella you can go back to your nap..." he said and covered my mouth with his hand. I licked it. He pulled away immediately.

"EEEEW!" he said grossed out.

Jen and I laughed at him, Troy just looked at Grant in a 'he's so stupid' look. "Gabriella...I'm sorry...okay?" Troy said apologetically.

"Sorry...that won't cover the...what was it...uh...-" Jen interrupted this time.

"It's been about 11 years Giggles..." she said laughing at me, "And you said you were smart." she said.

"Yeah, sure...I was in the Scholastic Decathlon, and when I was in 10th grade Jen, I was in 12th grade calculus...so anyways...where was I? Oh right...TROY! That won't cover the 11 years you picked on me, hurt me, and made fun of me!" I said madly.

"I know...and I'm sorry...I'm not the same guy I was 2 years ago..." Troy said looking at me with his blue eyes. It was like he was trying to read my mind. Is it just me, or can everyone read my mind?

"Yes, Gabi, your like an open book." Jen laughed.

"Wha-? How did you-?" I was in complete shock.

"Gabs, c'mon, I know you can read my mind too, but you just don't know it." said Jen laughing.

"Um...so...can you guys leave now?" Grant asked kindly. I just roll my eyes at Grant.

"Want to go play a game or something?" Jen asked wanting us to leave too...

"How's 'bout we-" I was interrupted by Jen pulling me into the living room.

"What the-?" I said when she let go of my arm.

"What was that all about?" she asked confused.

"What was what all about?" I asked even more confused.

"You and Troy...it's like he was never Troy...the Troy we knew..." Jen said.

"Oh no...he's still the Troy he was two years ago...he just wants to treat me differently because I look different." I said.

"And because of me? I don't get it..." Jen said. She put her right elbow in her left hand, and her right hand under her chin. That's what she always does when she thinks.

"DINNERS READY!" I heard.

"C'mon...before you hurt yourself." I said walking away.

"I'm not going to-HEY!" she said running after me. I laughed at her.

Jen and I sat one side of the table and the boys' sat on the other while Jack and Lisa were on the two ends. I sat on Lisa's side, right across Grant. "Smells delish mom!" said Grant smiling from ear to ear.

"You think everything smells 'delish'" said Jen.

"Yes, but that's just because I'm hungry!" said Grant proudly.

"Anyways...when are Andrew and Alison going to be here tomorrow?" asked Jen.

"And, are they bringing little Addy." Addy was their daughter.

"Yes...and they're going to be here around noon." said Lisa.

"They're coming home?" Grant said confused.

"Yes..." said Jen and I in unison.

"Oh, and did you know Alison's pregnant again?" Jack asked.

"Really??" I said excited.

"Do they know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Troy said with a mouthful and for the first time, joining the conversation.

"Yes...it's suppost to be a boy..." said Lisa.

"How long has she been pregnant?" asked Jen excited as I was.

"Um, about I don't 7 to 8 months..." Lisa said.

"AWESOME!" I said excited.

"So, we're going to be here for the baby?" asked Grant.

"Yep..."

"AWESOME!" I said again. Jen was the godmother of Addy, and I was so jealous of her, and Alison promised me that I could have the next one.

"Someone's excited..." I heard Troy mumble.

I kicked him under the table. "OW!" Troy yelled.

Lisa, Grant, Jennifer, and Jack looked at him as if he were crazy. Troy gave me a look. I gave him a smug smile. "Sorry, I, uh...accidentally uh..." he was trying to think of an excuse. I was trying to hold in my laughter, so I just smiled.

"I don't want to know dude..." Grant said. I couldn't help myself...I just looked at Troy and burst out laughing Jen looked at me with a, 'what did you do' kinda look. I just gave her a shrug.

"So, anyways...how long are Andrew and Alison going to be here?" Grant said changing the subject.

"The whole summer. Alison begged Andrew to come visit this summer so they could see Jen and Gabriella leave for summer!" said Lisa.

"This is going to be the bestest summer ever!" Jen squealed clapping her hands and jumping up and down in her chair.

"Well...almost." I said and I looked at Troy.

"C'mon, Gabs, give Troy a chance." said Grant looking at me with a kind look.

"No..." I said. I had a flashback to the time he pushed me out of the treehouse.

"_C'mon Gabs! Let's go to the treehouse." said Jen._

"_Do I have to?" I asked annoyed. _

"_Please?" she said looking at me with her big brown eyes. _

"_Fine..." I said loosing the argument. _

"_Yes!!" she said excited. _

_She and I left to go into the backyard. We looked up at the treehouse and noticed that Troy and Grant were already in the treehouse. "Okay...time to go back in." I said, I started to walk away. But then Jenny grabbed my arm. _

"_C'mon...there's enough room for the four of us." said Jen begging._

"_No there's not." I knew she was right...but I didn't want to go up there with Troy. _

"_Please?" she begged. _

"_Fine!" I said._

"_GRANT!" Jen screamed. _

_Grant looked out of the treehouse. Looking down at the two of us. "Can we come up?" Jen pleaded._

"_Fine...but only because mom will kill me if I don't." Grant said. Normal Grant...just didn't want to get in trouble._

_Troy glared out at me and I mirrored him. Jen went up first and I followed. We got up and just sat there. "Soo...?" Jen said getting bored._

"_I told you this was a bad idea." I said. _

"_No...it wasn't." she said. I then feel a shove and before I knew it I was on the ground. "OWWW!" I screamed in pain. I clutched my ankle in pain. I started to cry. My ankle was in so much pain. I swore it was broken. _

_Jen came rushing down the ladder. "OWWW!" I screamed again. My ankle was in so much pain. "Are you okay?" Jen asked. Her brown eyes looked at me with that normal caring feeling._

"_No!" I screamed. Grant came after, except he just jumped out. "Are you okay Gabs?" he asked. _

"_NO! Didn't you hear me??" I said madly. Troy just sat in the treehouse and said, "Aww...did the poor nerd fall out?" he cooed. _

"_SHUT UP!" said Jen madly. She gave him the coldest glare I've ever seen. Troy shut up quickly. _

_I heard the door open. My eyes were shut and I was curled up clutching my ankle. "I heard a thud and a scream? What happened?" asked Jack._

"_Troy pushed Gabs out of the treehouse and her ankle hurts." Jen said quickly. _

_Jack kneeled down next to me. "Does this hurt?" asked Jack. _

"_YES!" I screamed. I was crying uncontrollably. _

"_I didn't touch it Gabi..." said Jack. _

"_It hurts!" I said. _

_Jack left and came back out with my mom, dad, Lisa, Andrew, and even Alison. "My poor baby! Are you hurt?" __my mom said hugging me. All I did was cry. _

_Andrew came and picked me up bridal style. "UGH! I'm going to kill Troy!" said Alison madly. Troy heard it all. He jumped out of the treehouse and tried sneeking into the house. _

"_STOP RIGHT THERe YOUNG MAN!" said Jack. _

_I was still crying. Andrew was talking to me calmly, as normal. My dad was stroking my hair saying, "It's okay sweetheart...you'll be okay." _

"_IT HURTS!" I screamed. My face was as red as a tomato. I clutched Andrews neck tighter and tighter when I thought it hurt even more. _

"_C'mon Andrew, carry Gabi into the car...we have to go to the emergency room." said Jack. _

_Andrew carried me through the house and he laid me down in the back seat. _

_When we finally finished, the doctor had told us that I had broke my ankle. And Troy was grounded for about 4 months. I promised Jen that I would call her if anything hurt. _

I then had the flashback to when he didn't help me with my roller skates.

"_Are you ready??" Jen asked excited to try out out new roller skates. _

"_TOTALLY!" I said, trying to sound as excited as she was. _

"_Okay...let's go!" she said. We both pushed off the garage door. Our parents told us to stay in the coldecac (sorry if I spelt that wrong too.) Jen stopped right at the end of the area. I kept going. I saw Troy and Grant riding their skateboards. I forgot to stop, and realized the brakes were at the front of the skate, and I didn't want to try and stop because I was afraid of crashing with the brakes. "HELP!" I screamed. Troy was closest to me.  
"TROY! HELP ME!" I said rolling down the hill. "Dude!" Grant said chasing after me. I was going too fast and I finally stopped by falling and rolling down the hill. Grant skated down the hill as fast to catch up to me. When I finally stopped I was crying. "Are you okay?" asked Grant kneeling down next to me. _

"_No..." I said softly. _

"_Here...I'll-" Jen was running down the hill. She had taken off her roller skates and ran down bare footed. _

"_Are you okay?" she said. _

_I had a scrape on both my legs and a few scrapes on my left arm. "Jen, go get the first aid kit!" said Grant. Jen ran back up the hill. Then I heard a door open. I just realized I was right outside of Chad's house too._

_He looked Grant. Then at me. He just realized what had happened and ran towards me. "Gabi! Are you okay?" he said, "What happened?" Chad asked. _

"_She was learning to use her roller skates, and didn't stop, and asked Troy to stop her and he didn't and she kept going until she fell." Grant said. _

"_Aww! I'm so sorry Brie!" he said and he kissed my forehead. _

"_Thanks..." I said and I smiled at him. I had finally stopped crying,Chad had always knew how to make me stop crying. _

_Jen came back out with shoes this time and ran down the hill. She handed it to Grant. He put some antibiotic cream and band aids on me. "OW!" I said because it stung. _

"_It's okay Gabs." said Chad holding onto my hand. When he was finished Grant, Chad, and Jen helped me back up. Troy was waiting at the front of the house. "Sorry...I just wanted to see how fast you could go." said Troy and he just shrugged. When we got into the the house Troy was grounded for abour a month. _

"Gabi?? You there? Gabi??" I heard Jen.

"Come back to earth Gabs!" said Grant. I shook my head.

"Gabs, you okay? You were like staring at nothing for like 10 minutes." said Jen.

"Yeah...sorry...just thinking." I said trying to come back to reality. I looked at Troy. He looked just as worried as those two.

"Okay...well...c'mon, let's go up into-" she stopped. She realized she didn't know where I was going to sleep.

"Um...wait one sec." said Jen. She ran into the kitchen. She came back. "Gabs, your going to sleep in...-" I stopped her. I knew what she was going to say.

"NO WAY!" I said.

"Please..." she begged.

"Can't I sleep in your room?" I asked.

"No...there's not enough room." she said softly.

"Damn it!" I said loudly. Troy and Grant looked at me.

This was going to be an interesting night...

**Okay guys...that's it for this chapter.**

**xxxKendahl**


	3. Friends?

**Okay guys...here's chapter 3...**

**DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE TROY AND GABRIELLA TALK!**

**Chapter 3**

"Jenny! Please! Please! Troy's gonna kill me!" I begged. What I said was probably true. Troy made my life a living hell when I was growing up.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could...and besides, you might as well get used to it...your going to be with him for the rest of the summer." she said.

"Your not helping!" I said.

"I'm sorry." she said sincerely. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"I'm not going to kill you 'Bella." Troy whispered into my ear. Bella?? Where the hell did that come from?

"Bella?" I said coldly.

Troy just gave me a look, and walked off outside so they could finish their basketball game. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Jen? Do you want to go out and swim for a while?" I asked her, since I was so bored.

"Sure...let's change first." she said.

"You don't have to!" said two guys. We were being picked up. "AHHH! PUT ME DOWN TROY BOLTON!" I screamed.

"PUT ME DOWN!" screamed Jen.

They opened the door and brought us by the pool. "LET US DOWN!" I said in anger.

"If you say so." said Troy. And they both threw us in. Before I knew it, I had water in my nose and came up for air.

"TROY BOLTON! GRANT DAVIS! YOU BOTH ARE DEAD!" I screamed. I got out and ran after the two. Jen came after me.

"OOOH! I'm so afraid!" said Grant.

"Whatever!" I said and I walked away madly.

"I want a hug Grant!" said Jenny. I knew exactly what she was doing.

"Oh no way!" said Grant. Apparently so did Grant.

"Come here Granty!" Jen said snickering. I laughed. I went inside and changed into my bathing suit.

"CANNON BALL!" I screamed. I ran to the pool and did a cannon ball.

I didn't know where Jen and Grant were. Then I heard a splash. I turned around. I didn't see who was in. But then I was picked up.

"PUT ME DOWN TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" I said hitting him.

"Okay, okay..." he said and let me go. I swam away from him.

"HERE I COME!" I heard. It was Grant. He jumped in. Right where I was. All I know was that everything went black.

"Gabi? Are you okay?" I heard. I opened my eyes. I saw Troy...TROY!  
I coughed up some water. "Wha-? What happened?" I asked confused.

"THIS WASN'T MY FAULT THIS TIME!" Troy said innocently.

"Sorry Gabster." Grant said shyly. He hugged me tightly.

"It's cool Grant." I said giving him a smile and returning the hug.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"I accidentally jumped on you Gabster. I'm sorry..." said Grant.

"Okay...I know that...then what happened?" I asked.

"Well..." Jen started taking a deep breath. "Grant jumped on you, you were at the bottom of the pool for a while. I came out just then. Asking Troy where you went? And Troy pointed down, and I knew something was up. So then, I asked how long have you been down there. And he said that you were down there for about a minute. Then I told Troy to go down and get you." Breath Jen...Breath. Take one breath. "So..." she tooke another deep breath. There you go Jen. "Troy went down and got you and we put you on the side of the pool. He checked for a pulse and there wasn't. Then he checked if you had a heartbeat and you didn't have that either. So..." she didn't finish the sentence.

"Soo...what happened next?" I asked.

"Troy gave you mouth to mouth." Grant mumbled.

"WHAT?? Troy did? Why couldn't it be you Grant? Or your dad? Why Troy? And when did Troy ever get that smart?" I asked with mixed emotions.

"It's called school. S-c-h-o-o-" I interrupted.

"I know what it's called einstien. I'm not an idiot." I rolled my eyes.

"Gosh Gabs? Isn't that a little harsh? I mean he did save you life." Grant said.

"Fine. Thanks Troy, for saving my life..." I said nicely.

"Your welcome." Troy said.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I said softly.

"Why?" Jen asked curiously. She knew that I normally went for walks to think and stuff.

"You know why Jen..." I said.

"Okay..." Jen said.

"Later guys!" I said. I went inside and changed into my pajamas, which a tank top, and just some shorts in the summer. I walked out the front door. I went to the park. On top of the hill by the big tree. I always went there to think things through. It looked over a beautiful lake. It was around 8 when I left.

"We need to talk." I heard a male voice say.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I knew exactly who it was.

"We need to talk..." he said again.

"Abou what Troy?" I asked, "Whoa, wait how the hell did you know I'd be here?" I asked. How the hell did Troy the basketball boy know were I was.

"I know that you come here when you need to think." he said. How the hell did he know that I came here when I needed to think?? He must've known what I was thinking because he said, "I know more than you think Bella." and he chuckled. There was that name again. Nobody had ever called me Bella.

"Whatever." I said and I started to walk away. But then Troy ran in front of me and put me over his shoulder.

"TROY! Put me down right now!" I said madly.

"We need to talk." he said.

"ABOUT?" I said trying to get down.

"Gabi, no matter how much you try to run, I'll catch you." he said.

"What do _we_ need to talk about?" I asked wanting to know.

"Gabster, I've changed over the past couple years. I'm not the same guy. I need you to know that. I think we should start over. Start out friends. What do you say?" he said. He was smiling at me and looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes. WHOA. Wait what am I saying?

"Friends? You and me?" I asked shocked.

"C'mon Gabi..."

"Why is it all of a sudden you want to be friends? And you call me all these nicknames? You called me, nerd, geek, and all these other names? Why is it now you want to be friends?" I asked wanting to know.

"Answer my question first." he said.

"You put me down first." I said still on his shoulder.

"I'll put you down, if you answer my question." he said.

"Fine, I don't think we should be friends." I said. His smile vanished, and his blue eyes stopped shimmering. I looked at Troy.

"I don't think we should immediately start being friends." I said reasoning with him, "I mean, if I knew you weren't the fat ass, idiotic, cruel person I knew before, I'd be friends with you, but...you know what I mean...but no offense." I said.

"None taken." he said, "But...what are we if we aren't friends?" he asked. Oh, no, I didn't think about that.

"Um, we're people who know eachother...you know...almost friends, but not quite there." I said happy with my answer.

"Okay...I guess that's good enough..." he sighs sadly, he rubbed his palms together. Like he always does when he's either bored, or nervous.

"Okay...so now can you leave so I can have my Gabriella time?" I asked trying to make him go away.

"Bella, it's already 9:30, I think we should head back." he said looking at me. His twinkle in his eye was back.

"Yeah, your right...it's cold you here. Don'tchya think?" he asked. Now that he mentioned it, it was cold. After all, I was only wearing a tank top and some shorts. I'm an idiot, I know.

"Yeah..." I said rubbing my arms, trying ot become warmer.

"Are you cold?" he asked taking off his jacket.

"Um, sorta." I said.

"Here." and he put the jacked over my shoulders. I wrapped it around me, because it was freezing.

We walked back to the house. I guess Troy wasn't that bad...

**I know, sorry for stopping there.**

**xxxKendahl**


	4. Alison, Andrew, and Addy The three, As

**Okay guys, here's chapter 4...**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Troy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You never answered my question. Why did you want to be friends all of a sudden...?" I asked.

"That, I can' t tell you. It's a secret. Friends keep secrets." he said.

"Okay?" I said confused, "So, anways, where's Chad? I thought that you guys were the three musketeers." I said.

"We are, he said he wanted to spend a little extra time in UCLA...so he should have been here around dinner." he said.

"Oh..." I said understanding.

The two of us walked through the doors. Grant, Jen, Jack, Lisa and Chad were cleaning up. They stared at us. I quickly realized I was still wearing his jacket. I quickly slipped it off and handed it him. "Thank you." I hear him murmur.

"Well...that's something that doesn't happen everyday. Or I should say never happened any day." Jen said staring at the two of us.

"Eh...this is awkward." I said. Troy nods, agreeing with me. I gulp. Knowing they were going to want to know exactly what happened. Then I realized that I'm being picked up. "CHAD!" I yelled. What was this? The millionth time someone picked me up today. He carried me in the living room and laid me down on top of him on the couch. Troy, Jack, Lisa, Grant, and Jen followed.

"What was that all about?" Chad demanded wanting to know.

"Yeah? What? Are you guys friends all of a sudden?" Jen laughed.

Troy groaned. He didn't not like where this conversation was going, I could tell. "No..." he said under his breath.

"Troy, I'm not an idiot. What was that whole 'jacket thing' and stuff? You weren't teasing her?" Chad asked.

"We're not friends!" I said.

"Then what are you guys?" Jen said wanting to know.

"We know eachother, we talk, and we're not quite friends." I said.

"And that's called?" Jack said wanting to know.

"Uh...I don't know." I said stupidly. Jen just laughs at me and we high five.

"And how did this happen?" Lisa said wanting to know.

I explain what Troy told me. Troy added pieces here and there. "I think us guys need to talk." said Grant.

"Yeah..." said Chad looking at Troy with a suspicous look.

Grant, Troy, and Chad left and went into the kitchen. "Well...that went well." Jen said laughing.

"Ha ha ha." I said.

Jen and I yawn at the same together. We look at eachother and laugh. "I'm going to go to bed." Jen said.

"Me too." I said.

"Wait...I need Grant and Troy to come with me so we can decide who's sleeping where." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay...have fun." she said cooeing at me. And left.

"Thanks!" I called. I laid down on the couch. And before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up. I was in Gran'ts bed. I realized that everyone was gone. So I decided to go and take a shower. I checked the time and it was noon. I took a shower, but I really needed it. It felt good. I came out to get some clothes. But I realized that Grant and Troy were there. "AAHHH! What are you two doing in here?" I screamed scared.

"First off, Gabs, this is my room." Grant started.

"Second off, Gabi, you look-" Grant interrupted before I could even open my mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence Troy. Gabi's like my lil' sis. I don't want to hear it." Grant said.

"Thanks Grant." I said.

"Here's your clothes." Troy said giving them to me.

"Thanks." I said and running off into the bathroom. I came back out. Troy and Grant were gone. So I went downstairs.

"ALISON! ANDREW!" I screamed. I jumped on Andrew.

"Hey sweetheart!" Andrew said laughing and hugging me.

I looked at Andrew, then at Alison. "Alison!" I said. I ran and hugged her tightly.

"Good to see you too Gabi!" she said hugging me.

"I can't believe your pregnant again!" I said excited.

"How'd you know?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh just a hunch." I laughed.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Everyones outside in the pool and playing basketball." said Andrew.

"Cool. C'mon guys!" I said and ran out into the backyard.

"Hey Ms. Sleepy-head." said Jack.

"Good morning to you too. Or I should say good afternoon." I laughed.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"GWABI!" I heard.

"Hey Addy!" I said. I picked her up and hugged her. "I mwissed you." she said shyly.

"I missed you too sweetie!" I said.

"KISS!" she said. I puckered up and she gave me a little peck.

I put her down and she went back to the pool. "Don't even think about it Grant!" I said hearing footsteps.

"Dang it! How did you know?" Grant said.

"I heard you." I said.

"Oh well." he shrugged. He picked me up through me in.

"GRANT DAVIS!" I screamed.

Addy was laughing at the sight. Jenny was too.

"JEN! Your not suppost to be laughing!" I said madly. I got out. I went in and changed.

I snook out. Grant was at the side of the pool. I snook over there and pushed him in. Then, I was pushed by Troy But I held onto him and he fell in with me. Addy was getting excited.

"UGH! You guys suck!" I said laughing.

"Ha ha ha!" said Jen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said.

"Fuck you." Jen said jokingly.  
"Language." Jack said.

"Sorry daddy." she said.

"We should have a chicken fight." Grant said.

"CHICKEN!" I heard Addy say giggling. We all laughed at how cute she was.

"Why a chicken fight?" Jen asked.

"Because it'll be fun." Grant said giving us a puppy look.

"Grant, that doesn't work for you." I laughed.

"What abouwt me?" Addy said and giving us a puppy dog face.

"Aww...yes it does." said Jen.

"Awww." I said.

"Girls..." said Chad, Grant, and Troy said rolling their eyes.

"BOYS..." Jen and I said mimicking them.

**Okay, I'll have to stop there for this chapter.**

**xxxKendahl**


	5. Matt?

**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATING! I've had no computer access and school started for me! So luckilly I have no homework this weekend! Lol...so here's chapter Chapter 5...**

**Chapter 5**

"C'mon we'll have so much fun!" Grant begged.

"NO!" Jen and I laughed at him.

"Pwease!" Addy said, not really knowing why Grant was begging.

Jen and I looked at her and started giggling. Addy clapped her hands, amused.

"Fine...but only for Addy!" said Jen.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"So, who's on my shoulders?" Grant asked.

"ME!" Jen said, before I could even open my mouth.

"You can be on mine..." Troy said, "I won't bite Bella..." he said. BELLA? WHERE THE HELL DID BELLA COME FROM??

"Bella??" I said, "No ones ever called me Bella." I said looking at him.

"Sorry...so what do you say?" he said. He went under water and came back up right under me and I was on top of his shoulders.

"Well fine...now that you already put me on your shoulders." I said mad.

"Oh c'mon...I'm sorry..." Troy said.

"C'mon over Jen!" said Grant. Jen swam over to Grant and got on his shoulders.

"Bring it!" Jen said starting to talk to smack.

"Shut up! You BRING IT!" I said laughing.

The fight was on. Or, the chicken fight was on. Grant and Troy were walking towards eachoter.

"C'MON JENNY!" Grant said cheering his sister on.

"C'mon 'Brie!" said Troy cheering me on, which was a first...

"C'MON GUYS!" Chad said cheering from the sidelines.

"This ought be to be an interesting ending..." I heard Andrew say.

Jen and I were pushing eachother. Neither of us fell off. "Beat that!" Jen said giving me a big push.

"Oh yeah...Beat THIS!" I said pushing her harder.

Well...it didn't work as well as I though and we both went backwards. I pushed too hard so I ended up going backwards too. "AHHH!" we screamed in unison

I went underwater and came up coughing water. I got a lot of water up my nose. "I WIN!" Jen yelled.

"NO WAY! I WON! I was the one who pushed you!" I said.

"No! You fell first! You hit water first!" said Jen.

"Nuh-uh!" I said.

"My Bella won!" Troy said.

"**_My_**?" Chad said.

"Yeah my?" I said looking at him with a very confused look.

"Nothing..." Troy said quietly.

"That wasn't nothing! MY?" said Andrew.

"IT WAS NOTHING!" Troy said yelling.

"Okay Troy-boy..." I said rolling her eyes at him.

"Troy-boy?" Troy said.

"We've always called you Troy-boy." I said confused.

"Only my friends and my..." he didn't finish his sentence.

"Your what?" I said looking at him with a, "tell me" look.

"My girlfriends..." he mumbled.

"Girlfriends?" I said.

"Yeah..." he said looking at me with a cute smile. WOAH! CUTE SMILE! I didn't just think that.

"Okay?" I said.

"I won!" Jen said changing the subject.

"Whatever Jen..." I said.

"HA! You admitted it!" Jen said.

"Okay...okay...gosh!" I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Okay...we're meeting Sharpay and Taylor at the mall, now let's go!" Alison said.

"Shopping?" I said looking at Jen.

"We made plans while you were asleep." Jen replied with a shrug.

"And plus...Matt's coming..." Jen said smiling at me.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Matt? Who's Matt?" Troy said fast.

"Someones seems a little worried." Andrew said giving Troy a look.

"Matt's nobody..." I said blushing.

"His names Matt Williams." Jen said.

"SHUT UP!" I said.

"Isn't Matt Williams that boy from East High who was the jock in your guys' grade?" Chad asked.

"Yeah..." I said shyly.

"OOOH! Gabs likes someone!" Chad said laughing.

"I DO NOT!" I said blushing bright, bright red.

Troy was watching this all. "Matt? Matt Williams. Are you guys dating?" Troy said softly.

"They aren't dating. But Gabs wishes they were! She's had this massive crush on him since freshman year and I gave her the make over in sophmore year-" I interrupted her.

"SHUT UP! Matt and I aren't even friends. Why is he coming anyways?" I asked wanting to know.

"Because so is my bf, Alex...and you know Matt and Alex are bestfriends." Jen said looking at me with a, "did you forget?" look.

"Alex? I've seen Alex too!" Chad said.

"What did you get moved up a grade Chad and you know everyone from their year?" Grant laughed.

"NO!" Chad said.

"Oh, and don't forget that Zeke and Jason are coming too!" Jen said.

"Really? AWESOME!" I said really wanting to change the subject.

"So, are you and Matt dating?" Troy asked wanting to know.

"Troy, no...were not dating..." I said looking at him a weird expression on my face.

"Does he like you?" Troy asked.

"Why are you so questiony today? Why would it matter!" I said madly. I got my towel and went inside my room...well Grant's room.

I took a shower and got ready. I went downstairs once I was ready. I sat down on the couch.

"Hey..." I heard.

"What do you want Troy?" I asked madly.

"I'm sorry...I really am...I just...was wondering who Matt was...that's all..." he said.

"Why? I mean, why would you care if Matt and I were friends, enemy's, or even dating??" I asked.

"We're supposed to become friends...so that's all...I just wanted to get to know you." he said.

"Oh...what do you want to know about me?" I asked wanting to know.

"Uh...did..." he coughed, "have..." coughs again, "have a..." two more coughs...

"SPIT IT OUT!" I said.

"Any boyfriends..." he said without making any eyecontact, "you know a social life." he said softly.

"Uh..." I said giving him a weird, confused expression on my face.

"You asked me wanted to know...and we're supposed to get to know eachother." Troy said.

"Of course I did..." I said.

"EW!" Troy said. I looked to what he was looking at and it was Alison and Andrew making out completely.

"GROSS! Get a room." I said.

"Sorry!" Alison said holding Andrew's hand and they went upstairs.

"I hope Jen never does that." Troy said.

"And you care about Jenny why?" I asked looking at him.

"She's like my sis. I gotta protect her." he said giving me a shrug.

"Don't worry...Jack and my dad already scared us enough. Before highschool they had to show those Teenager Pregnancy marothon. We promised that we'd save eachother until we got married." I said feeling a chill go down my back.

"I remember...you both didn't go near any guys for about 1 month!" Troy laughed.

"What about you?" I asked.

Troy stopped laughing. "Me? I asked you first..." he said.

"Fine...I've had 3 boyfriends..." I said, not wanting to give him anything more than that.

"And..." he said waiting for more.

"And there's nothing to talk about them." I said.

"C'mon...we're supposed to be getting to know you..." he said.

"And all of a sudden you want to know...Troy...I can't completely trust you." I said.

"Okay...I know I'm self-centered, a jerk, an idiot, a bully, and just all in all a mean person...I just want to prove to you that I'm not all of that." he said.

"Okay...I had 1 in freshmen, 1 in junior, and 1 in senior." I said not being at all specific.

"And their names?" he asked.

"UGH! Nothing makes you happy."

"Telling me their names would make me happy." he said.

"Fine, freshmen, Kevin Smith, he cheated on me, so I dumped him, junior, Robert Carter, was just all in all and idiot, and yeah." I said.

"What about senior?" Troy asked.

"FINE! Senior, Steven Stewart..." I said softly.

"Steven Stewart? That self-centered player? Who dated every girl??" he laughed.

"Yes! It was a mistake okay!" I said madly...getting tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry...we'll stop talking."

"NO WAY! I gave you my 411, what about you?"

"Okay...I share a dorm with Grant and Chad. I've 5 girlfriends...all bad...and I've only been drunk about 5 times, and yeah..." he said.

"There names? And how many times you had sex.

"Okay...gosh! Amber Amborne. Machelle Smith...uh...Miranda Adkins, Kacey Kedler, and...Stephanie Stephens..." he said softly.

"STEPHANIE STEPHENS!" I laughed, "She's such a...blondie!" I laughed histarically.

"I know, I just...she was cute and...yeah..."

"How many times?" I asked.

"I'm a virgin." he said proudly. No way! He so wasn't a virgin.

"You are not...now give me a number." I said.

"I swear! On my own life..." he said trying to sound as truthful as possible.

"Yeah, sure...so how many?" I asked.

"Your dad and Jack didn't just show you two the teenage marathon. He showed me and Grant and Chad too!" he said having this disgusted look on his face.

"Seriously." he said.

"Fine..."

**Okay guys that's all for that one!**

**xxxKendahl**


	6. Same Ole' Troy

**Hey guys, thanks for everyone for loving all my stories! Here's chapter 6...**

**Chapter 6**

"Soo...who's Matt?" Troy asked.

"Troy...seriously?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine...I won't ask, but I can go with you guys to shop...I got nothing else to do and I promise I won't do anything to you. I'll force Chad and Grant to come." Troy said raising his hand is innocence.

I stared into his eyes trying to fine some sign he was lying. "Trust me! You don't have to go and read my eyes to see if I'm lying!" Troy said.

"How is it that even YOU can read my mind!" I said.

"Uh...yeah...so uh...do you think my eyes are pretty? If so, you'd be about the millionth person to compliment me on them. Even Grant and Chad complimented me with beautiful blue eyes." Troy said all gay-ish.

I just stared at him this time. WTH? Is he gay? "And no I'm not gay Bella." Troy said.

WTH? How can they do that? "You sure?" I responded.

"What? I'm just asking...everyone always says my blue eyes are beautiful!" Troy said laughing, "c'mon admit, I know you love em'..." Troy said nudging me.

"FINE! I admit it! Do you like my makeover, I mean, after all, I've gotten a million compliments on my makeover!" I said mimicking him.

"Actually I dont' like it, I LOVE IT!" Troy yelled.

Okay...weird! This was getting awkward... "Sorry..." Troy said under his breath.

"No prob Troy-boy.." I said and I got up and went into Grant's room.

I heard footsteps following me. "Hey Grant!" I said jumping on his bed.

"Hey Gabs? Aren't you going shopping?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"HEY! I was talking to you!" Troy said leaning in the doorway.

"This is getting weirder and weirder between you two." Grant said looking at me.

"Yep...agreed. Troy is...acting weird." I whispered to Grant.

"Doesn't he always?" Grant whispered back.

"HEY! I can hear you ya know? I'm right here!" Troy said.

"Yep..." Grant said.

"So, uh...Grant...do you wanna go shopping with the girls?" Troy asked.

I shook Grant's head for him. "WHAT?? Has my bestfriend turned gay?" Grant said.

"Maybe...after all...he did ask me if his blue eyes are beautiful..." I said.

"That is true Gabs..." Grant nudged me.

"UGH! What is this gay parade!" I yelled and got up and walked out.

I walked into Jen's room. "Hey bubbles...wat up with your gay bro and his gayer friend?" I asked leaning the doorway. Jen was giggling. And had her phone texting. Obviously, she was texting Alex. "JEN! Your texting Alex aren't you...or you'd be listening right now!" I said. Jen kept giggling.

I called her cell phone. "Hello?" Jen said.

"LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled and hung up.

"Oh, hey Gabs! What's up?" Jen said.

"Well...my bestfriend is overly obsessed with her boyfriend and I just realized my bestfriend's brother is gay, and his friend is gayer! What about you?" I asked acting casual sitting down on her bed next to her.

"Ha ha ha...and Grant's not gay..after all he is dating someone now, but Troy I don't know about." she said.

"Really who is the lucky gal?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey! You know Grant can be a gentlemen. And he's dating that one girl, uh...what's her name?-"

"It's Allysa, Jen Jen!" Grant appeared.

"Oh, hey Grant." Jen said.

"Bye Grant!" I said leaving. I already knew what Grant did when I insulted him. He went on and on about this rant about how he protects me and never made fun of me, and he starts asking all these questions about why do I treat _him_ rudely. Troy and Grant blocked the doorway. "Nice try Gabs..." Grant crossed his arms.

"Troy, you can do the honors." Grant said.

Troy wrapped his arms around me and sat me down on the couch in Jen's room. "OW!" I screamed, "JEN! HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Of course, **_now_** Alex texts her back and she's texting him giggling and not paying at attention at all. She's hopeless with Alex around. "JEN!" I screamed.

"You don't call people gay Gabriella Rose Motez...you know better!" Grant said treating me like a baby.

"Ha ha ha Grant. I know your not gay, your a gentlemen. A nice guy, and handsome guy! How much longer do I have to comliment you?" I asked.

"Okay, Troy let her go." Grant said. Troy let me go, but I still had to sit down.

"I'm sorry Grant Davis." I said gushing up and hugging him tightly. Grant and I never fought, unless we were just joking. Grant's like my protector, like my guardian.

"Aww..." Jen said.

"NOW YOU HELP!" I said stil hugging Grant. He smelt like tag. I took in a deep whiff. "Ahhh...tag!" I giggled.

"Thanks Gabs..." Grant said hugging me.

"This is getting weird." Troy said.

Grant and I kept hugging. The the doorbell rang. "Sorry Gabs...I gotta get that. And by the way...we'll have so much shopping. I invited Allysa to come along. You'll love her!" Grant said getting out of my hold and leaving to go answer the door. I just sat back down on the couch.

"This'll be so fun!" Troy said sarcastically.

"Yep...and why don't you have a girlfriend Troy?" I asked.

"Because...there are no good girls out there." Troy responded.

Jen sat on Troy's lap. "Hello? Can I help you Jennifer?" Troy asked looking up at her.

"I never realized how comfortable you were." Jen laughed.

"I already know how comfortable you are Jen." And I sat right on top of Jen.

"AHHH! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO FLATTEN ME!" Troy yelled.

"Technically Troy, that's impossible. You should know that." I started to laugh.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR GEEKY NERD TALK! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU GEEK!" Troy yelled.

I shut up. I got up and left. "There's the Troy I knew..." I heard Jen say and she got up and left.

"GABS! Wait up!" Jen shouted.

"What??" I yelled in anger, tears filling my eyes.

"Gabs, you really didn't think Troy would change did you?" Jen asked.

"NO! I knew Troy was a self-centered, and he always be. Once a Troy always a Troy!" I said.

"I know...come here..." Jen said and hugged me.

"Thanks...now promise me you won't make me buy everything when we go shopping." I said.

"Hey! That's my pholosophy! Always borrow what you can't give back!" Jen laughed.

"Hey guy...woah...what's wrong 'Brie?" Grant said.

"TROY BOLTON! THAT'S WHAT!" I yelled.

"What he do now?" Grant asked sighing.

"He called me a geeky nerd and said nobody cared about me." I said.

"Gabi, you know we all care about you, and like I said, a nerd is just a mean word saying your smart." Grant laughed.

"Gots it!" I said laughing. Troy was an idiot. Always will be.

"So, where's this so called Allysa?" Jen asked.

"Oh, right...guys this is Allysa. She's my girlfriend." Grant said, and girl walked up the stairs. She had long brown hair with brown eyes. She was about '5 ''7. "Hi, I've heard so much about you guys..." Allysa said.

"Same here. I'm-" Jen was interrupted.

"Your Jen, and your Gabriella?" She asked.

"That is correct!" Grant said in his game show voice. Allysa giggled.

"Well, are you guys ready to go shopping?" Allysa asked.

My head got back to knowing that Troy was coming. "Do I have to go?" I asked.

"I promise Troy won't hurt you...he'll stay with Chad." Grant said.

"And plus...Matt's coming!" Jen reminded me.

Ahhh...Matt.

"Okay...let's go get Alison and we'll go!" Jen said. Jen and I ran downstairs to Andrew's old room and opened the door. "You guys ready?" I asked poking my head in. Alison was putting on some lip gloss and I could hear Andrew washing his hands. "Yep!" They both said as Alison finished her lip gloss and Andrew came out of the bathroom.

"You guys are meant for eachother." I said.

"Gabs? Why is your face red and wet?" Andrew asked.

"Stupid Troy..." Jen said from behind the door.

"Ahh...I should've know...what did he do this time?" Andrew asked.

"Called me a geeky nerd and said nobody cared about me." I said.

"I'm sure Grant already told you this, but geeky nerd just is a rude work meaning smart and everyone cares you Gabriella." Andrew said kissing my temple and opening the door.

"Thanks Andrew..." I said.

"And...your so beautiful Gabs." Alison said following out.

"Yep..." Jen agreed nodding her hair.

"Thanks guys..." I said.

We all got in the car and Jen and I were in the back, Troy and Grant in front of us, and Andrew driving, and Alison at shot gun. Allysa was meeting us there with Chad and so was Alex and Matt in their car.

We arrived at the mall and we all said we'd meet up at the front of the west enterance. We waited, when we heard Low by Flo Rida blasting, meaning only one thing. Alex and Matt were here. Jen and I were counting up our money. And I knew they were here, but Jen doesn't get distracted when counting money for shopping. "BOO!" Alex said poking Jen in the sides.

"AH!" Jen screamed.

"Gotchya!" Alex laughed.

"Not funny Alex!" she said.

"Aww...now your mad at me." Alex said with a puppy face.

"Of course not." Jen said giving him a pasionate kiss.

"Aww..." I said looking at them. They were made for eachother.

"Eeeww..." Troy said.

"Get off her Alex!" Grant and Andrew said in unison.

"Seriously guys? She's 18? She can kiss a guy without you guys freaking out...and be glad I don't have a boyfriend." I said looking at them.

"Yet!" Jen said.

Matt appeared. He was locking up the car and stuff. "Hey guys..." Matt said. There he was. The most beautiful guy in the world. He had short brown hair in his normal, half spiked, half not spiked hair-style.

"Hey Gabi..." he said noticing me. "Woah...I like the makeover Gabs." he said and he gave me a wink. Having your bestfriend dating the bestfriend of your crush has some benefits. Matt and I were good friends, but the last time he saw me was a while ago. "Thanks..." I blushed.

Out of nowhere we all heard the song Apologize by OneRebublic playing. "What the-? Is Jason coming?" I asked.

"Ahh Jason..." Grant said. Grant had always loved Jason because he always thought me and Jason and I'd be together because he had always treated me so sweetly. (**A/N: Jason from HSM and Zeke from HSM)**

"Ha ha ha Grant." I said. I like Jason, but I never thought it would work out.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you I intvited them." Alex said.

"Cool!" I said. Maybe, I could get over Troy really easily. Which reminds how quiet Troy was being.

"Yo, Troy you okay?" Chad said.

"Yeah..." Troy said. His hands in his pocket just standing there alone.

"Hey maybe you can find a girl for yourself...be your old self...a playa." I shook my head at that comment.

"DUDE! I told you, I'm not that guy anymore." Troy said angrilly. I rolled my eyes. That was another thing I hated about Troy, he was a stupid player who cheated on girls.

"TAYLOR!" Chad yelled. He ran over to his girlfriend. GOSH! What is this? High school reunion. So far, Me Jen, Chad, Grant, Troy, Jason, Zeke, Matt, Alex, Andrew, Alison, Allysa and Taylor were here! That's 13!

"What is this high reunion?" Matt said. Of course...someone read my mind.

"Agreed Mathew." I said.

"Mathew?" he said.

I blushed. "Nevermind."

"Hey Gabster!" Jason yelled and ran up and hugged me from the behind.

"Hey Jase!" I said hugging him tightly. Jason and I were always practically bestfriends. Well...best guyfriend.

"Hey no hug for the Zeke man?" Zeke said from behind.

"Hey Zeke!" I said hugging him now.

"Ugh...enough mushy gushy stuff...can we go shopping now?" Jen said.

"Hey! You should be talking, mushy gushy queen!" I said.

"Fine, you got me there." Jen laughed.

"So, should we split up guys?" Matt asked.

"Yeah..." Troy said.

"Um, I think so..." Taylor said.

"Agreed." Chad said.

"Of course you agree with her." Zeke said.

"Thanks for admitting I love my girlfriend Zeke." Chad said.

"Now who's with who?" Troy asked.

"Uh...I know Jen's with Alex, and I know Chad's with Taylor, and Grant's with Allysa, and Alison's with Andrew? Right guys?" I said. They all nodded.

"Cool..." Troy said, "So where does that leave us?" he said. He did have a point.

"I call being with Gabs!" Jason yelled.

"Shocker!" Zeke rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm staying with Jase, so where's that leave you guys?" Zeke said.

"I'll stay with you guys..." Matt said.

"Cool!" I said. Whoops...Matt stared at me. I blushed.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"Well, I guess I'm alone." Troy said. He walked straight in by himself. Grant looked at me.

"I didn't do anything!" I said.

"C'mon Gabs...have a heart...Troy told me he was sorry...he was just used to his oldself...and I mean, he doesn't hate you...it's just he always called you those names...and never Gabriella...forgive him." Grant insisited.

"Guys...no offense, but Troy picking on for forever...yeah...not gonna happen for me to forgive him...and can I at least have on girl with me, if I let Troy with me." I said looking at Jason, Matt, and Zeke.

"Why don't we split up 2 groups of 4 and 1 group of 3?" Jen said.

"Your so smart babe!" Alex said hugging her from behind her.

"I know..." Jen said smiling. I've never seen Jen so happy...

"Well...I guess you guys are already groups...meaning the couples." I said, "And there's 4 couples, so...2 join the 4 couples and 3 of us are a group..." I said.

"I'M WITH GABI AND ZEKE'S WITH ME!" Jason said.

"Okay...we got that...so does that mean...were a group?" I asked.

"That's cool." Zeke said.

"Why don't we just go together?" Matt asked.

"Great idea." Jen said.

"Agreed." I said.

"Someone go get Troy..." Chad said. Everyone looked at me. "What??" I said.

"Gabs...Troy's sorry...c'mon give him a second I mean a 10th chance..." Grant said giving me a sly smile.

"FINE!" I said.

I walked inside the mall and I saw Troy flirting with a girl. "Great...there's the Troy I know..." I said.

I walked up to him. "Hey Troy...c'mon let's go." I said.

"No! Your mad at me!" Troy said going back to his "date".

"Thanks Troy...I was willing to have you and me and Jen and Alex, Jason and Zeke go shopping, but okay...!" I said and rolled my eyes and walked away. But that's when I saw the gang making me go back and apologize.

"I'm sorry Troy...Please?" I said hugging him.

"Is this your girlfriend?" the girl asked.

"NO!" we both said in unison.

"Cool...so uh...Troy you wanna go shopping?" she asked.

"Troy?" I asked.

"Can Christle come with us?" Troy asked.

"Sure..." I said sweetly making the gang happy.

"Thanks Gabs!" Troy hugged me.

"Yeah..." I said. Troy, Christle, and I walked back over to the gang. Troy introduced them all to eachother. I went back to Jen and told her the groups. "Cool!" Jen said.

"Yep..." I said.

"Cool, later guys!" Jason said and grabbed my arm and we were off.

"GUYS! Wait up!" Jen yelled and ran after us and grabbed Alex and the rest followed.

**Hey guys...hoped you like it!**

**xxxKendahl**


	7. Mono Syllables

**Okay guys...well...I've been updating a lot lately on See Me Who I Really Am...so this time, I'm going to update on this one! **

**Chapter 7**

"Jase? There a reason why you're holding my hand?" I asked chuckling.

"Oh...sorry!" Jason said letting go.

"SHEESH! You know how hard it is to catch up with you two?" Jen asked completely out of breath.

"Jen...it's Jason...Jason Cross! He's a basketball player who's totally athletic!" I laughed.

"And don't forget...HANDSOME!" Jason laughed..ugh...Jason Cross...so full of himself.

"I'm sure you are..." Jen said rolling her eyes.

"Ha ha ha..." Jason laughed.

"HEY! GUYS WAIT UP!" We could here running footsteps behind us. We all turned around, and there was the rest of the gang running...whoops?

"GUYS! WAIT UP!" Andrew yelled.

We stopped walking...

"Thanks for waiting..." Zeke said out of breath.

"Yeah...what he said." Matt said taking a deep breath.

"I don't think we have everyone?" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Same ole' Troy..." Jen and I said in unison rolling our eyes. Of course...we look at Troy...and we see Troy and Christle holding hands.

"I say we ditch em'..." I said rolling my eyes.

"Gabs..c'mon...I know your nicer than that..." Grant said looking at me.

"Look at him! He's totally and completely capable of walking around with some bimbo!" I said.

"Gabs...?" Jason looked at me.

"Okay...I take it back!" I said.

"I'll get him..." Chad said and jogged over to Troy and what's her face.

We could see Chad talking to Troy and, apparently someone said my name, because Christle gave me a nasty look. Well...this ought to be an interesting day to shop.

Troy, Chad, and Christle walked back over to us. "Well...?" Andrew said.

"Someone's not coming along with us..." Chad said, because Troy and Christle walked passed us.

"Well, me apologizing was for nothing wasn't it?" I said looking at Grant.

"Yeah...sorry about that?" Grant said.

"Well, do we have to keep standing here? LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Alison said dragging me and Jen off.

"Let's follow the girls!" I could here Zeke say.

At least Troy wasn't coming with us. We stopped at JC Penny's. "OOH! I love this! Don't you love this Gabster?" Jen said holding up a cute baby blue top.

"TOTALLY!" I laughed.

"Of course it does Jen Jen! It looks beautiful...!" Alex laughed.

"That's not funny!" Jen said hanging the top back up.

"OOOH! Don't you like this one?" Alison yelled from across the store, it seemed like.

"This'll look so cute on you Gabi!" Alison said running over, and holding it in front of me.

"I agree." Matt said shrugging. Oh my gosh! Matt said it would cute on me??

"Yeah..I'll try it on." I said grabbing it.

"Please don't tell me we have to be enslaved, and you'll make us carry your purses AND your bags..." Zeke whined.

"Nooo?" Allysa laughed.

"UGH!" Zeke, Jason, Grant, Andrew, Alex, and Chad whined.

"Oh...you'll live!" Taylor said shrugging.

I ran into the changing room and tried on the outfit...it was a white shirt with a cute black vest to go over it, and a hat...**(I don't' know how to describe it...sorry)**

I came out and...

"AAHHH! That's so cute...your so getting that!" Jen said pulling me over to the mirror.

"See...you look awesome...and half of that is because of me...!" Jen said smiling.

"Yeah...I'll get it...!" I said looking at myself.

"You look beautiful Gabs..." Grant said rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Grant..." I said rolling my eyes, and I went back and changed back into my clothes...

"Okay...now...OOOH! Gabi! JEN! You guys would look so good with these on!" Taylor said.

They were two beautiful gowns. One black, with a white band around the top, with a strappy, and silver flowers on it, and another was a light pink dress...very long...and a darker pink bad around the waist. "And where are we going to wear this?" I asked confused.

"Love em' Tay...agreed...but where are we going to wear this...Gabs does have a point..." Jen looking at the dresses.

"Just try em' on...they'll look beautiful on you two!" Taylor said and handed them to us.

Jen and I linked arms and went in. We both came out at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So beautiful! C'mere look in the mirror!" Taylor dragged us over.

I gotta admit, Taylor was right. "Wow..." Alex said staring and Jen.

"You look...wow!" Alex said.

"You both look...just...wow!" Jason said.

"Let's try to get pass mono syllables..." I giggled.

"Yeah...and besides, it's not like Gabs and I are going to get these...they're...200 DOLLARS! And...where are we going to wear them?" Jen said.

"You still look pretty!" Alex said.

"Yay...2 syllables in that one!" I laughed.

THIRD PERSON

With Troy...

"So...Troy...you going out with anyone?" Christle asked.

"No?" Troy said.

"Really? So what are you doing tomorrow...?" Christle asked holding Troy's hand.

"IS THAT GABI??" Troy yelled at the top of us his lungs.

"WHAT??" Christle said getting mad at Troy.

Troy ignored her, and went over to the rest of them, and basically ditched Christle.

With the rest...

GABRIELLA'S POV

"I do agree...we do like..." I couldn't think of a good adjective.

"Fine?" Jason laughed.

"Sure...that works." I said.

"All you need is some jewlry, the right make up, a date, and you'll be like ready for prom!" Alison said looking at us 2.

"Hey guys..." Troy said.

"Oh, hey Tr-" I said turning around, catching myself. I didn't to talk to him.

"C'mon Jen!" I said dragging her in the the changing room...but...

"WAIT! Look, Bella...I'm sorry..., and by the way...you look absolutely stunning." Troy said, his eyes twinkling. WOAH, wait what am I saying?

"Awkward..." I could here Chad say.

I was warm in the cheeks. I was blushing? Why was I blushing? "Thanks..." I said smiling.

"I agree 'Brie...you look, absolutely beatiful, pretty, cute, AMAZING!" Matt said smiling at me.

GREAT! Now I was completely HOT in the cheeks. "Thanks Matt..." I said.

"Really awkward..." Chad said.

"Agreed..." Andrew said.

"HEY LOOK! Is that the food court! Let's go guys!" Grant said, I could tell he wanted to get the heck out of there. And...after all...the food court was their favorite, actally...the only part they do like about the mall. And the guys were gone, except for Matt, Alex, and Troy...

Troy looked at me. "I'm truly sorry...I'll make it up to you, I'll buy you lunch..." Troy said.

I looked at Jen, she gave me a nod. "Sure?" I said still not wanting anything to do with Troy Bolton.

I went back and changed and put the dress back on the rack. "So, you forgive me?" Troy asked.

I kept quiet. I didn't answer, "Look, I'm sorry..." Troy said.

My anger was building inside of me, and I kept it in, by not saying anything.

"Gabriella...look...you may know me as an idiot, and I know...but over the past 1 year (I know I said 2 at first, but I didn't want Troy being 2 years older than her) I changed..." Troy said looking at me.

I just looked at him, "Okay...at least tell me wha you want? I can't always read your mind..." Troy said.

"I'll have subway..." I mumbled.

"Gabs...please forgive me..." Troy said.

"Okay...gosh!" I said, and Matt was walking next to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah Matt...c'mon..." I said and we sat down at a table next to the guys'.

"So, what's up with you and Troy?" Matt asked.

"I don't know..." I said.

"It looks to me, like someone...someone likes you..." Matt murmered.

"TROY BOLTON LIKES ME?! Yeah right...not in a million, trillion years!" I laughed histarically.

That could never happen, could it?

**I ended at a bad time...sorry.!**

**xxxKendahl**


	8. Something To Do

**Okay guys, well...here's chapter 8...**

**Chapter 8**

I sat there, thinking. "Not in a million trillion years eh?" Matt asked raising one eyebrow.

"I've told you all the stories...haven't I Matt?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah...but maybe he did that to get your attention..." Matt shrugged.

"Or...he just wanted to make my life miserable..." I said.

My phone rang...

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"HEY GIRLIE!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Shar...wait...I thought you were supposed to be here with us..." I said realizing Shapay wasn't with us.

"Yeah...I was busy, rehearsing with my brother...and he was wondering...if he could come with..." Sharpay said.

"Cool...see you in-now." I said, Sharpay, was walking in...

"Toodles!" she said and snapped her phone shut. I stood up, "SHARPAY!" I said screaming.

"GABI!" she said and we both hugged eachother.

"Hey Gabs..." Ryan said shrugging.

"Hey Ry..." I giggled and hugged him.

"How's it goin' I heard Troy and you were friends now?" Ryan said.

"Yeah...I thought we were..." I said shrugging.

"So it's true Gabi?" Sharpay said.

"No..." I said.

"I'm hungry." Ryan said.

"We're eating...c'mon." I said walking to my table, next to Matt.

"Hey...Matt." Sharpay looked at me, she knew I had a crush on him.

"Hey Shar..." Matt said, eating a french fry.

"Here you go 'Brie." Troy sat a tray in front of me.

"Thanks..." I said.

"No prob...oh hey...Sharpay..." Troy looked at Sharpay. They weren't quite, the friend-type. She's hated Troy, ever since the first time he did something to me.

"Hey Troy..." Sharpay said, eating off my tray.

"SHARPAY!" we both heard, and turned around, finding Jen, and Taylor, and the rest of gang, across the food court.

"Better go say hi." Troy said wanting her to leave.

"Whatever Troy." Sharpay rolled her eyes and got up and hugged the rest .

"Hey Gabs..." Matt said thinking.

"Yeah Matt?" I asked eating a french fry.

"I was wondering if you wanted to...go to the movies..." Matt said looking at me. He was beautiful.

"I'd love that." I smiled, widely.

Troy looked at me and Matt. "Cool, here's my number..." and he grabbed a napkin wrote his number.

"Here's mine." I said, writing on a napkin, then handing it to him. YESS!

"What's going on here?" Jen said with all these bags in her hands, and grabbing a french-fry, and dipping it in ketchup.

"Oh nothing..." I said, giving her the, 'i'll tell you later' look. Jen nodded smiling at me.

"So..." I said finishing off my lunch.

"So..." Sharpay said.

'Soooo..." Chad laughed.

"Well, now what?" I asked.

"Well, I'm done shopping..." Jen shrugged.

"Thanks...you guys go shopping, and I got nothing?!" I said.

"Your not the only one..." Sharpay said smiling, already looking fashonable.

"You don't need to go shopping." Taylor said looking at Sharpay.

"I know!" Sharpay giggled.

"Well...I think, we should just head back home." Grant said, his arm around Allysa.

"Agreed." Andrew said, his arm around Alison.

"Fine..." I said getting up, throwing away my tray.

"Well, I guess, we'll see eachother later?" Chad said thinking.

"Yeah...we'll see you guys later." Troy said.

"Okay...that's cool." Matt said.

We all said our good-byes. "Good seeing you again Gabster!" Jason said hugging me tightly, me hugging back.

"Yeah Gabs..." Zeke laughed.

"Next time, we go out...your cooking." I said hugging him.

"Deal..." Zeke said laughing, we all knew he loved to cook, and he was amazing at it.

"Well...later Gabs..." Taylor said hugging me.

"Bye Gabster." Chad said hugging me too.

"Squishing the Gabster." I said running out of breath.

"Sorry..." Chad said, letting go.

"Bye Chadster!" I waved, Jason, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor left.

"Bye Gabs...it was nice seeing you...I'll see you tomorrow on our date?" Matt said.

"Totally." I smiled.

"Later..." and hugged me and left.

"DATE?" Troy, Grant, Andrew, and Jen yelled.

"Yes! Date!" I laughed.

"Oh no, you're not going on a date!" Grant said looking at me.

"I'm 18!" I said whining.

"And, Matt is the type who only thinks of sex!" Andrew said shaking his head.

"DATE?" Jen said excited.

"At least someone else is excited for me..." I said looking down.

"Gabs...you're not going on that date...it's Matt." Grant said looking down at me, serious.

"GUYS! I'm 18...I can date!" I said looking at them.

"And it's your first!" Jen giggled.

"It's your first?" Andrew looked at me.

"Yes..." I mumbled.

"Oh no! Your not going on a date with Matt..." Andrew said.

"I agree, Gabs...Matt is the type who...who..." Troy was thinking.

"Who only cares for sex..." Troy finished.

"Look who's talking!" I said looking at him. I was getting mad. Troy was that same...or he was...in his words.

"Now that hurt, real deep." Troy chuckled.

"YOU ARE!" I argued.

"But...I changed...and I'm a virgin!" Troy said looking at me.

"Okay...I believe you." I rolled my eyes, "Can we just go home?" I asked getting frustrated. After all...I'm 18...and Matt has been my crush for forever.

"Oke doke!" Jen said, pulling me away, towards Troy's car. The guys followed, and we drove home.

At home...

"Okay...well I have good news!" Lisa said smiling at me and Jen.

"What is it mom?" Jen asked, grabbing a water from the fridge.

"The guest room is done, we did it while you were gone..." Lisa said.

"YAY!" I said excitingly.

"So...can't Troy sleep in Grant's room?" I said looking at Jen.

"He sure can..." Jen said smiling at me.

"What can Troy do?" Troy and Grant walked in.

"He can sleep in your room, while I have the guest bedroom." I said smiling widely.

"I thought we agreed we were gonna share the guest bedroom?" Troy asked.

"We did, but...Grant has a couch...and you guys are roommates after all..." I said looking at Grant.

"Gabs...I know it's hard to believe, but after a while, Troy and I need a break after a while..." Grant said looking at me.

"But-" I was interrupted.

"Gabs...be nice." Grant said looking at me.

"Whatever..." I said rolling my eyes, running up the stairs, and grabbing my suitcase, bringing it downstairs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Jen said thinking I was leaving.

"Jenny, the guest bedroom is downstairs..." I said lauging.

"Right! I should know, it's my house!" Jen laughed at herself.

"Yeah..." I said looking at her, and pulling her along, bringing my suitcase in the guest bedroom.

"Now...what?" Jen asked thinking.

"Swimming pool?" I thought.

"Nah!" we both said at the same time.

"Well..." we both thought.

"How's 'bout we just...I really don't know Gabs..." Jen said, we were both getting bored.

"You guys can join us for some b-ball!" Grant said, hearing our conversation.

"NO!" Jen said.

"I would...but...no." I said thinking.

"I don't know..." Jen said thinking..being really bored.

**Lol...I'm still kinda thinking of this myself! That's the chapter!**

**xxxKendahl**


	9. Addy

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**

**PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! **

**CAUTION: WHAT YOUR ABOUT TO READ, WELL...YOU NEED TO READ! **

**Okay...now that I got your attention! I'd like to annonce...that GABRIELLA IS NOW 17 ½ I WANTED TO HAVE A BIRTHDAY IN HERE! OKAY? PLEASE REMEMBER THAT! **

**Anyways...back to the chapter...**

**Chapter 9**

"So...anything you do want to do?" Jen asked, sighing, out of boredom.

"Why not just...I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled, completely bored.

We both sighed in unison. "I GOT IT!" Jen yelled.

"What?" I said, wanting to do anything but this!

"Why not just hang out...?" Jen shrugged.

"Why not...uh..." I said, completely bored, and not knowing what to do.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jen yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Let's just hang out in the pool..." I shrugged.

"Okay...let's go change!" Jen said, getting up, and we went to our rooms.

I opened the door and Troy was shirtless. "OMG!" I yelled. Shutting my eyes tight.

"See something you like?" Troy laughed.

"PUT A SHIRT ON!" I yelled, looking through my part of the drawers, looking for my bathing suit.

"Sorry...sheesh...it's just me..." Troy said.

"Whatever..." I said, going into the bathroom changing.

I went in and changed, and came out. "Wow..." Troy's mouth was completely open.

"See you something you like?" I completely mocked him.

"Ye-" Troy was interrupted.

"Don't finish that..." Grant shook his head.

"Agreed." I rolled my eyes, and went into the backyard.

"WHOOHOO!" I said, jumping into the pool .

"YEAH!" Jen jumped in after me. We laughed histarically.

"Nice.." I laughed.

"Hey girlies!" Andrew laughed, bringing Addy in her bathing suit.

"Hey Drew! Hey Ads!" I said smiling at Addy.

"Gabi! Jwen!" Addy giggled.

"Cmere niecy!" Jen laughed.

Andrew sat on the stairs, in the water putting her floaties on. "C'mon Ads...swims over here!" Jen said swimming over closer to the stairs. Addy started paddling towards Jenny. It was so cute! "GOOD JOB ADDY!" I giggled.

"Hey guys!" Grant said, putting his feet in the water. "Oh hey Grant! You wanna help me out!" I said smiling mischeviously.

"Oh no! I know what your doing Ms. Montez!" Grant laughed.

"What is that?" I smiled at him.

He reached out his hand, I pulled him in, luckilly he was in his bathing suit. "See! I KNEW IT!" Grant said.

"I didn't know you knew anything!" Andrew laughed.

"HA HA HA Andy!" Grant said, knowing Andrew hated being called Andy.

"Don't you dare go that lil' bro!" Andrew laughed.

"Hey guys!" Troy said, getting in carefully.

"Oh hey Troy!" Andrew laughed.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked.

"TWOY!" Addy giggled. Wanting to go to Troy, and Jen let go of him, and swam to Troy. I have to admit, it was cute.

"Aw, someone loves you Troy!" Jen laughed.

I held in my laughter. "Oh c'mon Gabs, you know that's funny!" Jen laughed.

"Okay..." I said, finally laughing.

"Whatever..." Troy rolled his eyes and completely ignored our laughing.

"C'mere Ads! Come to uncle Grant!" Grant said.

"GWANT!" Addy said, swimming over to Grant.

"Hello my princess!" Grant said laughing. Addy brought the best out in everyone...it was so cute.

"Hi Unle Gwant!" Addy giggled.

"Ready to go under?" Grant asked.

Addy took a deep breath, and held her nose. We all knew that meant, "Ready!" And Grant went under very slowly. And not very deep. And didn't go fast. Grant was careful,as usual. And in 5 seconds...they came back out, Addy breathing heavily. "FUN!" she screamed.

"Wow! You held your breath for so long!" Troy said.

"YAY!" Addy said, excited.

"C'mere Ads! Aunty Gabi wants to say hi!" I said. Though I'm not related, she calls me Auntie Gabs. I'm practically like family.

"GABI! BWING ME TO GABI!" Addy yelled excited. Grant gave me to her.

"How are you?" I smiled at her.

"MWAH!" and she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks you!" and I gave a small peck on the cheek too.

Addy giggled. "What do you want to do now?" I asked her sweetly.

"UNDER!" she said.

"Okay...you ready?" and she held her breath, and plugged her nose, and I went under. About in 7 seconds we were back up.

"AH!" Addy yelled, as she got to breath.

I giggled. "She's so cute!" I said, handing her back to Andrew. Who put her on his shoulders.

"I'm A GIANT!" Addy giggled. Addy was the cutest girl ever!

"WEEE!" Addy giggled again.

I lied on the water, relaxing. Which is what I really needed. "Ahhh..." I said sighing in relief.

"What?" Jen asked, doing the same.

"It's summer...I can relax...go on my date..." I said smiling.

"Oh no! Your not going on that date!" Grant shook his head.

"I'm 17...and so much for my relaxing time!" I said going under water, I stayed under for about a minute. You know, a singer's lungs.

I came up. "Fine! You can go on the date!" Grant gave in, shaking his head, doubting his dicision.

"Yay! You trust me!" I said.

"YAY!" Addy said, immitating me, not even knowing what she was screaming about.

"Well...I'm gonna get ready for dinner." Jen and I said.

"Oke dokey!" Addy said.

Jen and I dried off, and changed. Then we ate dinner...

In the guest bedroom...

"Troy...you can have the bed!" I said, laying down on the couch.

"No...you get the bed, I get couch!" Troy said, picking me up, bridal style, and putting me on the bed.

"FINE!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Night Bella!" Troy said turning off the lights.

"Night Troy Boy!" I yawned and fell asleep.

**That's it! I can write anymore for tonight!**

**xxxKendahl**


	10. I HATE HIM!

**Okay...well here's chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

I woke up yawning, and noticing that Troy was still asleep. "Gabi..." Troy mumbled. What the-? He talk in his sleep! I giggled.

"Time to get up!" I said to myself and walked out, seeing Andrew and Alison on the couch. And Addy trying to get them up.

"Hey sweetie!" I smiled at her.

"Gwabi! You're awake!" she said excited.

"You hungry?" I asked smiling at her.

"YES! But daddy and mommy won't wake up!" she complained, holding her growling belly.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Chocwate pancakes! YUM!"she said excited.

"Of course...your favorite!" I laughed. I got out the pancake mix and started cooking.

"Can I have a chocwate chip pwease?" she asked, giving me her cute puppy eyes.

"Just two!" I said, handing her the bag. And she only grabbed two and ate them slowly.

"YUM!" she said smiling.

I gave her the pancakes. "MMMM...something smells good!" Grant said smiling at me.

"Want some?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes please!" Grant said grabbing a plate and fork.

"Order up!" I said, putting the pancakes on his plate and smiling at him.

"Yummm...Gabs!" he said eating.

"Of course! Recipe from Zeke Baylor!" I laughed.

"MMMMMMM...something smells good! Cook me some Giggles!" Jen said wide awake.

"Already have!" I laughed, putting them on a plate and putting them on the table.

Basically I cooked everyone some. "Oh! I smell chocolate! Give me some!" Troy said smiling at me.

"Oh hi!" I said smiling at him awkwardly.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"You talk in your sleep..." I laughed.

"Do not...what did I say?" he asked nervously.

"Uh..." I thought. I didn't want him to think that I heard him saying my name.

"Something like...pass it! And food?" I laughed uncomfortably.

"Really? I wasn't dreaming about that?" Troy said thinking. OMIGOD! He was dreaming about me!

"What's wrong Gabi?" Jen asked. I must've had some weird facial expression.

"Oh nothing!" I said. I sat down eating the pancakes I had made for myself.

"Sure...Ms. Montez..." Jen said giving me a glare.

"Sure!" I laughed.

We all ate and changed. "Like my outfit?" I asked walking down the stairs like a supermodel.

"Ready for your date?" Jen asked excitingly.

"Of course! My dream date! With Mathew Williams!" I smiled to myself.

"Gabs! Your blushing!" Jen giggled.

"I know!" I said smiling. Thinking of Matt.

"Hey Gabs! You excited for your date?" Grant asked.

"I'm sure you are! Being on a date with a playa like Matt, sure outta get someone like you excited!" Troy rolled his eyes.

"Someones in a bad mood!" I rolled my eyes right back at em'.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to be going on a date with him..." Troy said looking at me.

"Whatever! I don't care what you think!" I glared at him.

"Ouch Gabs!" Troy said.

"Why? You jealous?" I rolled my eyes.

"No!" Troy said chuckling.

"Sure..." I said sarcastically.  
DING DONG!

"He's here! Omigosh! How do I look?" I said nervously.

"Like some girl looking forward to a date with sex attict Matt!" Troy rolled his.

"SHUT THE HELL UP TROY!" I said madly. I hate Troy Bolton.

"Sorry..." Troy said mad too.

"Hi Matt." I smiled at him, when I opened the door.

"Hey Gabs...you look fantastic!" he said looking at me.

"Right back atchya..." I said.

"GROSS!" Grant and Troy yelled.

"Shut it!" I gave them my coldest glare.

"You ready to go?" I asked him sweetly.

"Of course..." Matt smiled at me. He's so hot!

I walked out of the door. And we went to the movies. "You want something to eat?" he asked me sweetly.

"Yeah..." I smiled sweetly.

"Okay..." he went and bought some stuff.

"Here ya go!" he smiled.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said.

"No prob!" he said. I left and went to the bathroom. I came out, and saw Matt flirting with a girl. AND HE KISSED HER.

I ran out of the movie theater. Heartbroken. Crying...I ran into the house. Completely crying.

"Well that was fa-" Troy stopped when he saw me. I ran into the guest bedroom.

"I HATE HIM!" I yelled crying.

"What happened Bella?" Troy asked worried.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Grant, Andrew, Alison, and my BFF Jen ran into the room.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" I yelled.

"What happened Giggles?" Jen asked worried.

"Please don't tell me I toldya so Troy...please!" I said.

"I won't Gabs...I promise...just tell me what happened!" he asked sitting down next to me, while I was laying.

"He kissed some girl! On our date!" I said, crying.

"I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so-" Jen was interruped.

"Get on with it Jen Jen!" Grant said laughing.

"Sorry!" Jen hugged me tightly.

"You were right guys..." I said looking at Grant and Troy.

"Of course we were!" Grant laughed.

"I'm sorry Gabs..." Troy said.

"We'll pound em'!" Andrew chuckled.

"They will Gabs!" Alison said.

"Why Gwabi sad?" Addy came in.

"Boys..." I sniffled.

"Boy hurt you! Daddy said, Boys mean!" Addy said, hugging me.

"I agree!" I said hugging her back.

"Except us!" Grant laughed.

"Except you guys!" I laughed.

"We'll get him Gabs...nobody hurts our girl!" Andrew said.

"Nobody!" Grant assured.

"Right...not anyone...!" Troy said. I'm amazed he cared.

My cell rang. "Who is it?" I asked Jen. She looked at caller ID and it was Matt.

"You answer it..." I told her.

"No I got it!" Andrew said, grabbing the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Andrew yelled. Andrew was always protective of me. And I'm glad he is.

"What?" I mouthed to him.

He put it on speaker phone. "I didn't do anything!" Matt yelled back.

"YOU KISSED SOMEONE ELSE ON YOUR GUYS' DATE!" Troy yelled.

"I DID NOT!" Matt yelled, "Okay maybe I did...but you gotta admit Troy...it's so fun!" Matt laughed.

"SHUT UP YOUR PERV!" Grant yelled, furious.

"I didn't do anything!" Matt chuckled.

"OKAY! IF YOU GET AT LEAST 100 FT NEAR GABRIELLA! YOUR DEAD!" Grant yelled.

"Whatever dude. Chillax!" Matt said.

"NO YOU SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! AND IF YOU TOUCH ME! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" I yelled, more mad than anyone in the room.

"Whatever Gabs...you aren't worth it!" Matt said.

"NO! YOUR NOT WORTH IT YOU UGLY BITCH!" I yelled. And shut the phone.

"Gabi...I'm proud of you!" Jen said hugging me.

"Me too..." I laughed.

"And Gabs...guys like him are idiots...I was one of em'. A guy would be crazy not to want to be with you!" Troy laughed.

"Thanks guys..." I said.

"Anyone want dinner?" Grant asked hungry.

We all laughed at Grant. He was always random...and hungry.

**Did you like it? Keep the reviews comin'!**

**xxxkendahl**


	11. You Stuck?

**Hey! I've been uploading a few new stories on a new account written by me and my friend! Please go check out the channel and the stories! Account is: XxXZanessaTroyellaLoveXxX! Thanks! Anyways...back to my chatper...**

**Chapter 11**

Grant laughed at himself, then picked me up and put me over his shoulder. "Grant...oh Grant..." I giggled. They were trying to make me feel better, and they weren't doing a bad job.

"Yes Gabs?" he laughed, and put me down on the couch.

"You're so weird!" I yelled at him, while lauging.

"And proud of it thank you very much!" Grant said smiling at me. Jen sat next to me smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, confused at her smile.

"Wow..." Jen said still smiling, although it was nice, I didn't know what in the world she was talking about.

"My best friend...after her first date...she was cheated on, and she's already okay! I'm just proud of ya!" Jen laughed.

"Well...Matt's a jerk, and there are so many guys who are better than him!" I said, thinking.

"LIKE US!" Troy, Chad, and Andrew said, sitting on top of Jen and I.

"Sure..." I smiled at them. They were practically my family...well almost everyone. I'm still kinda unsure of Troy...

"DINNERS READY!"we all heard from Lisa.

"COMING!" Grant yelled back, we all heard his stomach growl. And laughed.

"C'mon Bella!" Troy said, grabbing my hand, I felt a chill going my body. It's hard for me to even think this...but nickmane was starting to grow on me, as much as I didn't want it to.

"Okay Troy BOY!" I laughed and let go of his hand and jumped on Andrew's back and he laughed. He piggy-backed me all the way to my chair and we all sat down. We sat at the bigger table...of course. The order was: Lisa and Jack on the ends. Grant next to Jack, Allysa next to him, then Troy, then Chad, then Andrew...then on the other side, Jen next to Lisa, me next to Jen, Alison next to me, and Addy's high chair next to Alison.

"So...how was your date Gabs?" Jack asked looking at me, knowing it was my first date. Everyone looked at me.

"MATT WILLIAMS IS A JERK!" Jen blurted. We all stared at her and I nodded.

"What'd he do?" Lisa asked, curious of what happened.

"He kissed another girl on their date dad! It was so uncool! And Troy, Chad, and I will beat him up until..." Grant couldn't think of the right word.

"UNTIL HE CRIES LIKE A GIRL!" Andrew yelled, getting into this conversation.

"HEY! Baby...you don't like it when I cry?" Alison asked him.

"Of course I do...I love it when you cry!" Andrew said apologetically.

"Oh...so you like it when I'm sad now!" Alison said, acting hurt. Jen and I smiled to eachother.

"NO! I mean-uh..." Andrew was nervous.

"Nice save man!" Chad laughed.

Jen, Alison, Allysa, and I bursted out in laughter. "What??? It's not my fault-HEY!" Andrew said offended. He was always the slow type.

"You were always the slow type! Right Gabs?" Jen asked.

"There you go! Go all phsyic on me!" I laughed.

We all laughed. This is how it always was...well...except when Troy was over and he was a complete total jerk-off...

FLASHBACK

"_So...Jen...how was school?" Jack asked looking at his daughter. _

"_Oh fine..." Jen smiled. _

"_Hey Nerd...how was school?" Troy asked me, smiling widely. _

"_What are you smiling about LUNK HEAD!" I said, giving him a cold glare. _

"_Just asking...gosh! Ms. Sensitive moron!" Troy rolled his eyes and got up. _

"_Whatever!" I said, rolling my eyes straight back at him. _

"_Troy your such an asshole!" Jen shouted. _

"_Langauge Jennifer!" Jack warned her. _

"_Sorry daddy...but Troy is a...a...-" I interrupted her. _

"_A self-centered, basketball lunkhead, idiotic, dufus, moron!" I said. _

"_Yeah...that's right!" Jen and high-fived. _

"_Hey Gabs!" Troy was still up, and poured soda all over me! _

"_TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" I yelled, furious...NO...more than furious! ABSOLUTELY WANTING TO KILL TROY!!!!!!!_

"_Whoops...I spilt...sorry moron!" Troy laughed shrugging innocently. _

"_I HATE YOU!" I yelled. _

"_Your such meathhead Troy!" Jen yelled. _

"_Troy...sometimes...I hate you as much as they do...and those are one of those times!" Grant said, also furious at his friends, going into the kitchen and getting rags to clean up the soda. _

"_TROY! Go home!" Jen yelled, "You ruined dinner!" Jen said, also getting things to clean up. _

"_I'm gonna take a shower." I said, avoiding eye contact with Troy. Troy shrugged. He really never had a concious._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hello....? 'Brie????" I heard Chad's voice. I snapped out.

"Oh...sorry..." I said.

"Did I do something?" Troy asked, looking at me, nervously, already having sorry looking eyes, compassionate eyes on his face.

"What?" I said confused.

"Gabs...you were mumbling to yourself 'I hate Troy'...what was that all about?" Jen asked.

"Oh...nothing..." I smiled and got up to clean my dishes.

Troy followed me. "What'd I do Gabs? Whatever I did...I'm sorry...I really am! I'm just..." Troy stopped. I knew he was hiding something.

"It's nothing...I was just having a flashback...don't worry..." I said, avoiding his gaze.

"What was it?" Troy asked nervously. He knew he had done some pretty crappy stuff back then, and was sorry for it.

"Uh...when you poured soda on my head..." I said putting the dishes away and walking away. It was weird, me and Troy were like getting along, and I still sorta hated him, but still wanted to like him. Wait! Did I just think that?

"Yeah...uh sorry about that!" Troy said catching up with me.

"No prob..." I said.

"Gabi! Wait up!" Jen said.

"Lata Bella!" he gave me a small wave and joined Grant outside, playing some ball.

"So what do you wanna do?" Jen asked.

"Go in your room...talk, listen to our ipods...watch some tv?" I said, wanting to relax.

"Works for me!" Jen said, "Just..."

"Let me change into my pjs!" we said together and laughed. We both changed and met back in her room. I brought my itouch and I was listening to a song by Three Days Grace...and I was thinking of Troy the whole time...

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

I smiled to myself. And listened to a few more songs. I walked into the guest bedroom and Troy was on the bed. And he was listening to his ipod. His eyes were shut and I closed the door, and he opened them. "Hey..." he said.

"Hey..." I yawned. I was getting pretty tired.

"You wanna join me?" Troy asked, laying there, scooting over.

"Uh...sure?" I said...nervously and laid down next to him.

The next morning...

I woke up, about to stretch, when realizing Troy's arms were around me! What the heck? We must've fell asleep. I was going to try and get up, but I didn't want to wake him. "Uh..." I said thinking of a way to get up.

I heard the door knock. "Come in!" I whisper-yelled.

"Why you so quiet Gabs?" Grant asked whispering, "Oh..." he said looking at Troy.

"Yeah..." I said kinda uncomfortable.

He laughed silently. "Shut up!" I whispered.

"Uh...you uh...here...TROY!" Grant yelled.

"Wha-?!?!?!?" Troy jumped.

"That works...and uh..." Troy was still holding onto him.

"Oh...sorry..." Troy let go, blushing.

"It's cool." I got up, and got ready.

**There's some more troyella moments!**

**xxxKendahl**


	12. Payback, Ahh, beside the black eye!

**Hey guys! I'm enjoying those reviews...who wants troyella to get together?!!?!?!? I know I do...just need to find the right time.....hmm...I GOT IT! You guys we'll just have to find out okedokey? Well I love the reviews on my story...but I'm going to try and update on SMWIRA! **

**MAJOR IMPORTANT:**

**Change of plans...Tory and Grant only went to UCLA for 1 year! Sorry...I'm mixing up everything!**

**Chapter 12**

That was probably the weirdest thing in the universe. I took a quick shower, got on some clothes and saw Troy listening to his ipod. He was singing...

_I count the steps, the distance to_

_The time when it was me and you_

_Is so far gone..._

_Another face _

_Another friend_

_Another place_

_Another end_

_But I'll hang on..._

_But it's awinding road_

_And it's a long way home_

_So don't wait _

_For someone to tell you_

_It's too late_

_Cuz' these are the best days_

_There's always something tomorrow_

_So I say..._

_Let's make the best of tonight_

_Yeah let's make the best of tonight_

_Here comes the rest of our lives_

_Rest of our lives..._

_It's a winding road_

_It's a long way home_

_So don't wait_

_For someone to tell you_

_It's too late_

_Cuz' these are the best days_

_There's always something tomorrow_

_So I say..._

_Let's make the best of it_

_Don't wait..._

_Cuz' noone can tell you it's too late_

_Cuz' these are the best days_

_There's always _

_Something tomorrow_

_So I say.._

_Let's make the best of tonight_

_Yeah let's make the best of tonight_

_We'll make the best of tonight_

_Here comes the rest of our lives......._

I smiled at him, practically tears falling down my eyes, like rain does from clouds. That was the song everyone sang each year for every single graduation at East High. It brang back such...great memories. And some bad...

FLASHBACK

"_Can you believe it's the first day of senior year?" Jen asked me, so excited. _

"_I know right! And my favorite! NO TROY!" I yelled excitingly. Troy and Grant were in UCLA! Well...I guess-_

"_JENJEN!" Jen and I turned around seeing Grant, her big brother and my well almost brother and his disgusting, rude friend...what's his face!_

"_GRANT!" Jen screamed, and ran down the steps of East High and jumped in her brothers arms. Grant was the type who never fought unless it was TRULY necessary. Grant smiled at me. I shrugged. _

"_Hey Gabi..." Grant smiled at me. _

"_Hi..." I nodded. _

"_What no hug for your bro?" Grant asked, pouting. _

"_First off Grant...your not my brother..."_

"_I am too your brother! Just not blood related?" it sounded more of a question than a statement. _

"_Agreed..." I nodded. _

"_NO HUG GABI???" Grant asked, doing some MAJOR pouting. _

"_And second of all...it's not a hug..." I smiled at him, and jumped at him and he twirled me around. _

"_That's better." Grant said, still hugging me. _

"_Hey Troy..." Jen nodded towards him. _

"_No hug Jay?" Troy asked. Truth be told, though Jen hated him for all the thing he did to me...she still loved him like a brother. I however...well..._

"_Gabriella..." Troy said, not looking at me. _

"_JERK OFF!" I said turning around ignoring him. _

"_Ouch...I would pretend that hurt...but then I'd be lying!" Troy said, glaring at me. _

"_Shut up you looser!" I said, my glasses going all wonky. _

"_Shhh..." a random guy came from behind me...although I already knew who it was. _

"_JASON!" I turned around, hugging him tightly. _

"_Awww!" Grant and Jen said in unison. _

"_Shut up...don't you guys have college?" I asked..."Well...one college one...TO HELL!" I gave him my coldest glare. _

"_Harsh...tsk...tsk Gabster." Jason laughed, kissing me on the cheek. _

END OF FLASHBACK

I smiled. Troy hadn't noticed I was there. I sat down on the bed...lying down, sighing. He still didn't look up. I rolled my eyes. I sighed even louder. He jumped. I giggled. "Oh...HI!" he said, sounding like a huge retard.

"Hey...I'm gonna...uh...go...later." I said. It's weird...I felt nervous...and butterflies...when I was around Troy...usually, I felt anger and sadness?

"Hey Jay!" I said, plopping down next to her on the couch.

"Hey-DOOR!?" Jen yelled, hearing the doorbell.

"I got it!" I said....getting up answering the door.

"Hey..." said the jerk off.

"Get out! You come 100 ft near me, NO within a hundred MILES near me and I'll bite your head off!" I yelled.

"Oh really...?" the boy said.

"TRY ME!" I said, getting up in his face.

"WHO IS IT-oh...get out Matt...Get out of my house...get out of my neighborhood!" Grant said.

"I just came to talk to her dude! Chillax!" Matt said, putting his hands up.

"Seriously...?" Troy said, standing next to Grant, "Gabs...go hang out with Jen...we got this..." Troy whispered in my ear.

"Yes...yes we do got this!" Andrew said, glaring at Matt.

I nodded backing away. "You wanna try that again jerk face?" Grant asked.

"I wanted to apologize! That was my ex!" Matt yelled back.

"So what?! You should know when a girl is trying to make a move!" Jen and I heard the whole thing in the kitchen.

"FINE! I'll make my move!" Jen and I watched too. Matt held out a fist.

"You touch my face and you die freshmen!" Grant said.

"It's okay...Grant..." Allysa said, holding her boyfriends fist.

"NO IT'S NOT SWEETIE! LETS GIVE THIS JERK A LESSON! PAY BACK!" Grant yelled, totally .

"Fine!" and Matt punched Grant in the face. Grant's lip bled.

"GRANT!" Allysa cried.

"That's it...you asked for it! This is for GABRIELLA!" Andrew pulled his fist and completely nailed him in the eye.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE!?" Matt said, holding his eye, ready to fight back.

"You wanna try that again?" Troy asked, getting all up in his face.

"YES!" Matt punched Troy. I was wide eyed.

"GOD MATT! LEARN!" Andrew kicked, and hit him the face again.

"Oke dokey...bye Matt..." I said, getting Jen. Jen pulled back the guys, and I shut the door.

"You guys wanna try to stand up for me again?" I said, looking at Troy's eye and Grant's lip.

"Nobody hurts our family...especially our girls!" Andrew said, getting them icepacks.

"Well...how does it feel guys?" Andrew asked them, handing them the icepacks.

"What? The beating? Or the payback." Troy asked, in pain.

"Payback?" Andrew answered.

"Oh it felt good..." Grant said, enjoying the victory. Jen and I shook our head in doubt.

"Thanks guys..." I smiled, gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. "I love you guys." I said, "Well most of you guys..." I looked at Troy.

"Ouch...now that hurt!" Troy chuckled, the icepack still on his eye.

"Okay...I love you Troy boy." I said rolling my eyes.

"DAAAAAAADDYYYY!" Addy yelled running and jumping on the couch, "What wrong with Unkey Troy and Unkey Grant?" she faced Andrew.

"Adds...my dear daughter...make sure you don't ever date..." Andrew said looking at his daughter.

"Will do daddy! Boys yucky...! Except...daddy, Twoy...and Gwant...! And Chad...and Gwandpa...and Jason...and Alex...and...-" Troy interrupted her.

"We gets it Addy. You care about your family!" Troy said, grabbing her kissing her on the forehead.

"That's right! And for darn good weason!" Addy giggled. And we all laughed at her.

"You'll make a great comedian." Grant smiled, holding the icepack against his lip still.

"Well doctor? What now?" I asked Andrew.

"Up to you Nurse Montez." Andrew laughed.

We all laughed. "i think we should play some b-ball." Troy said getting ready to take his shirt off, his eye a little bruised.

"NO WAY!" Jen shouted, and so did Grant and Andrew.

"I'll join you?" I shrugged. Truth be told...I was darn right good at some b-ball!

**Okay...I hope you liked that one!**

**xxxKendahl**


	13. 20 Questions

**Hey guys...sorry about the late chapter...I was going to have it out sooner...but eh...SCHOOL! Lol...we'll during summer...know this one we'll be FULL of chapters! Well...that is...unless I finish it by then...HMMM...*HINT HINT*WHINK WINK*NUDGE NUDGE*! (And btw...Gabriella's almost like a guy...but...it might make u laugh! But then it has some T+G moments!)**

**Chapter 1**

"You up for some...Montez?" Troy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...I will kick your bony little ass!" I said, running up the stairs, to change into some shorts and t-shirt.

I ran back downstairs and met Troy outside and he shooting a few balls. "You ready to get your butte kicked my dear..." I thought for a minute...

"Aqquantances?" Troyt said.

"OOOH! Big boy know big word!" I said, in cavemen grammar and grabbed the ball..."Too bad he doesn't now how to play ball!" I said, shooting a ball into the basket.

"OOH! AHHH! GABRIELLA MONTEZ GOT A BASKET FOR THIS FIRST TIME!" Troy whisper-yelled. He rolled his eye and stole the ball, and shot a basket.

"Whatever...game to 15...must win by 2 and if not will go into OT.." I said getting ready. This was my time to get back at Troy...I mean...I guess he's okay now...but...he's still a jerk. That's my rule: Once a jerk, always a jerk!

"Although Miss Montez. I think you owe me one." Troy said, dribbling the ball.

"I owe you nothing!" I said.

"I saved your life my dear..." Troy said.

And out of nowhere, we heard Jennie's voice out of a mega-phone singing, "_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness, and...I would stayeded up with you all night...Had I known how to save a lifeee..."_ Jen smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. She may be my BFF...but she sure was my WBFF...(Weird best friend forever).

"Look Nerd...you have a fan!" Troy's ugly side was out, and I was ready for it.

"Shut up idiot...if you wanna be my friend...you need to quit it..." I said, getting ready.

"Whatever." Troy said, and checked me the ball. I threw it back...hard.

"OOOH...Gabi's mad!" Troy said.

And he went for a basket...and "BAM! REJECTED MY FRIEND!" I yelled. I was ready for it.

Troy looked confused, amazed that I could even play at all.

THIRD PERSON

"I didn't know Gabi could play?" Grant whispered to his little sister.

"Oh...she does..." Jen said.

GAB'S P.O.V

"CHECK!" I yelled and threw it at him.

"Be ready Montez." Troy said "trying" to glare me down.

"Good try idiot...but your never going to be MOI!" I jumped and made a 3 pointer.

"HA!" I said, "3 down...12 to go..." I said, giving him the ball.

"Lucky shot nerd..." Troy rolled his eyes, and this time...he looked content.

"OOH! Bolton's mad..." I mocked him, and he wasn't happy.

"Just check me back the friggin' ball Montez." Troy said, ready...well almost.

"Well..Bolton...you said you wanted to be friends...howz 'bout we play some 20 questions while playing." I said, still holding the ball. **(she sound totally like a guy don't she? Lol...don't be mad...itgets betta!)**

"Deal..." he said while he caught the ball.

"How come you so good at b-ball Montez?" he said, dribbling keeping the ball away from me.

"Extra curricular classes....I kept my grades up...my dad put me in some volleyball and basketball..." I said, trying to get the ball away from him.

"Okay..." he said, and he faked it to the right and went to the left and shot a basket.

"OOH...big boy got some skills!" I said, grabbing the ball, "So...next question Troy..." I said, checking it to him.

"Hmm...you like Matt still?" Troy asked, jumping...shooting...missing!

"Uh...dumb question and air ball...I hate Mathew now!" I said, taking the ball. Check..

"Who do you hate the most?" Troy asked, throwing me back the ball.

"Hmmm...that's a hard question..." I said, shooting and scoring.

"Answer it Gabs...." Troy said and grabbed the ball and he checked, and he shot from the 3 pt line and made it. The score was: 4-3! Me up! WHOOHOO! (A/N: I just wanted to add that bit)

"Fine...right now...Matt..." I said, checking.

"K..." he said, throwing it back.

"Next question...and remember...you have 17 more questions." I said.

"I know...I know..." Troy said.

I stood there, dribbling. "What kinda guy you lookin' for." he asked.

"Nice...cute...funny...sweet...atheletic, and can sing..." I said, thinking.

"Hmm...good choice." Troy winked and stole the ball.

"Next question." I said, focusing.

"Who was your fave boyfrind?" he asked, making a basket.

"Ohh...it's tied." I said, "And...uh..." I thought. CHECK....

"Hmm..." I said, diribbling and running and shooting and I was up by one. "Ryan Gerd..." I said.

"You never said anything about a 'Ryan Gerd'." Troy said, holding the ball.

"He was my fling in sophmore...not big...but probably the best." I said.

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"He moved away...found a girl." I said. "And be aware Bolton...15 more." I said, "And I'm winning...5-3..." I said, enjoying this.

"Got it..." he said checking the ball.

"Question?" I said throwing it back. "Fine...favorite song?" he asked.

"Don't have one." I said, "Too many to count." I continued.

"Then that doesn't count." he said.

"Does to...that was a question and I answered." I said, stealing the ball, scoring. HAHA..6-3.

"Whatever Montez." he said, I gave him the ball. Check...

"Favorite color?" he asked.

"Hmm...blue." I said, and he scored a 3 pointer, and it was tied.

"13 more Bolton..." I said.

"Whatever Montez..." Troy said and I checked it.

"So...Montez....you still hated me?" Troy asked, watching me diribbling the ball.

"Maybe..." I said.

"That's not an answer." Troy said.

"Sorta...ok...you still the same ole' Troy, with a new attitude." I said, shooting a 2 pointer and making it. 9-6.

"Who's your role model?" Troy asked. 12 out of 20.

"My parents. My bestie...JenJen?" I said.

"Kay..." and he checked, "What's your favorite sport?" he asked.

"Volleyball...then Basketball." I replied. He had 11 questions left.

"Cool..." he nodded. And started to dribbling and he dunked the ball and I was still up by 2.

"Next question Bolton..." I rolled my eyes and checked the ball.

"Why do you think I picked on you?" Troy asked watching as I shot a ball and missed. hrowing him the ball hard.

"WHY? Hmm...I was ugly...I was a nerd...I wasn't like you." I said rolling my eyes, getting the rebound and shooting from there.

"Good answer." Troy smiled, and checked it.

"Next question." I threw it back.

"Are you going to date anyone this summer?" Troy asked.

"Okay...uh...depends. If he's the right guy." I said, thinking about that one.

"Scores 10-7..." Grant said.

"Yes we know!" Troy said, rolling his eyes. I could tell he did not want to loose to me.

"And...only 8 questions!" Jen yelled, enjoying the "show" we were giving them.

"Hey buds...what are we doing?" Andrew asked, joining Grant and Jen.

"Watching Troy get beat by Gabriella." Grant laughed.

"SHUT IT GRANT!" Troy yelled, and shot the ball.

"OOH! It's 10-8!" Grant chuckled. And I checked.

"OOH! And now it's 13-8!" I said shooting a 3 pointer. Andrew laughed at Troy and he gave him dead cold glare.

"Where's your dream vacation? Do you want kids? And...Who do you like more...Grant, Andrew, or Chad?" he asked.

"Wow...Bolton got questions. Um...lemme think. My dream vacation is to go to England for a while, and yes I want kids...like 2 or 3 of them, and I don't know between Grant, Andrew, and Chad." I asnwered back.

"You have to answer that." Troy said, shooting and missing. And I checked.

"Fine...Grant, then Chad and Andrew." I said.

"HEY!" Andrew yelled.

"Hey...I don't see you a lot...but still you and Chad are tied for second." I said.

"Fine...." Andrew said looking down at the ground. I tried to shoot and missed.

"Okay Bolton...5 questions left...choose wisely." I said.

"Besides Jen...who's your best friend?" Troy asked and he tried to shoot and missed.

"Um...Taylor and Alison." I said.

"Kay..." he said, "Do you enjoy sharing a room with me?" he chuckled while I missed a ball, I was so off my game.

"No...well not really." I said.

"And why not?" he asked. "And that counts as a question." I replied.

"Okay." he said. And he missed.

"Because you snore, and you talk in your sleep and I don't like the fact that I know your sleeping on the couch or sleeping next to me." I said, and I missed...AGAIN.

"2 MORE QUESTIONS!" Jen announced. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Jen can be a lil...I don't know...she points out the obvious, but...I still love her. **(LOVE YA JENNIE...my weird ole' jennie....A.K.A one of my BFF's on FANFiIC AND YT...well over the internet...and her opinion means a lot to me...because...she's so awesome! And one of the best writers out there...BETTER THAN ME!)**

He missed and it was my ball, and he asked a question, "You like anyone?" he asked.

"No way..." I missed and...he missed. It was my ball.

"Last question...choose very wisely my friend." I said dribbling.

"Uh...Would you go out with a guy like me?" he asked nervously.

"WHAT?" I said, shooting and scoring a 2 pointer.

"YOU WON!" Grant yelled. Amd picked me up on his shoulders and cheering me on. I smiled. And we went inside leaving Troy behind.

**I know...I didn't want to end it there...but I'm going on to the next chapter! DON'T WORRY!**

**xxxKendahl**


	14. Day At The Park

**Hey guys...I liked the last chapter...didn't you? I wanna get to 100 reviews before chapter 14...so if you guys could make that come true...more chapters for everyone...on any story you guy say...but Majoridy rules...and btw...PLEASE DO THE POLL ON MY HOME PAGE!**

**Chapter 14 (forgot to add the 3 last chapter so it's 13 for last chapter)**

Grant was cheering and Jen was going along. We ate dinner, and watched a movie (She's The Man). And it was awesome, and we got ready to go to bed. I went and changed into my pjs...as well as everyone else did. I came back out and Troy was laying on my bed...well the guest bed. "What?" I asked, looking at his facial expression. Which was a raised eye brow staring at me.

"You never answered my last question Montez." he said. I remembered it..._'Would you go out with a guy like me?' _I thought about it.

"Oh." I responded.

"So...would you?" he asked.

"Depends....if you were nicer...and never bullied...there could be a chance if I would go out with a guy like you. I mean...yeah...you are good looking, but you your personality could use some work." I said staring at him, and he got a little bit of a sparkle in his eye, and he gave me a crooked smile.

"Well...you sleepin' on the bed?" I asked him, grabbing a blanket and going on the couch.

"No...you can have the bed." he said, still laying on the bed.

"I'd rather not...you're still laying on it." I said staring at him.

"Hahaha...here..." he scooched over and let me sit next to him.

"Thanks..." I said, listening to my itouch.

"But..." I said, getting up.

"Ya?" Troy asked.

"Nevermind..." I said laying back down closing my eyes.

"Whatever you say Montez." Troy said, shutting his eyes as well and going to bed. We both fell asleep.

The next morning...

I woke up and Troy was cuddled up close next to me. I smiled, Wait...DID I JUST SAY THAT?! But...why did he want to become friends with me in the first place? I tried to get out, but Troy's grasp grew tighter. "HELP!" I whisper-yelled. Then a familiar face showed up in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked staring at him.

"Jack let me in..." the boy shrugged, sitting down on the couch..."Aww...so you and Troy gotta thing now?" he said staring at me in Troy's arms. To tell you the truth...I felt...safe in Troy's grasp.

"NO!" I whisper-yelled. I didn't want to wake him.

"Liar..." he shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "So...you wanna come back to me hun?" Matt asked coming closer to me.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" I whipsper-yelled, "You're a nasty man whore...who has been in bed with everyone at East High." I said, giving him a cold glare, and he looked away.

"Gabi...those are lies...I haven't slept with everyone....but you." he smiled and I screamed as loud as possible, making Troy, Grant, Andrew, Jen, Alison, and Addy wake up.

"WHAT?" Troy yelled at me, "WHY THE HELL ArE YOU YELLING LIKE THAT?!?" Troy was at me.

"Aww...I guess I was wrong my dear...you and Troy don't have a thing...but that means...there's still time for me." Matt said rolling his eyes at Troy.

"What are you doing here Matt?" Troy said, grinding his teeth.

"Oh...your friend's dad let me in." Matt shrugged.

"Get out!" Troy got up putting me behind him, getting close to him.

"OOOH! I'm so scared. Last time I checked...I beat the hell outta you and your homos you call friends." Matt said, noticing Troy get madder.

"GRANT! ANDREW!" Troy yelled, furiously.

"What? What the hell was that scream?" Grant said then saw him.

"GET OUT BASTARD!" Andrew yelled.

"I'm so scared." Matt held a fist and threw it at Troy as he ducked and tripped Matt.

"Whoops...have I nice fall...." Troy said, "You still wanna try that?" Troy said looking at Matt on the ground.

Jen ran in and hugged me. "C'mon...let's go." Jen said, we were both getting up.

"Oh no! Gabi's not leaving..." Matt said, throwing a punch at Grant, but Grant held the punch with his had and swung at him, hitting him in the stomach. Matt groaned in pain.

"Now this payback feels good!" Troy said, "We didn't get beat up!" he yelled.

"Good way to ruin the moment by acting like a 10 year old Troy." Andrew laughed.

"Shut up!" Troy said, and saw Matt in the mirror and ducked.

"Aaa....you boys never learn." Andrew said, and grabbed Matt by the ear and drug him out of the house.

Troy smiled at me, and I smiled right back at him. "You okay?" Troy asked.

"I think I should've screamed sooner." I giggled.

Grant hugged me, "But...don't ever scream bloody murder unless it's when I'm awake." Grant chuckled.

"Ha ha ha..." I said.

"It's summer. Summer equals...sleeping in!" Grant said picking me up bridal style and putting me on the couch in the living room. Jen lifted my head and put my head on her lap. "So BFF...what now?" Jen said, yawning.

"I don't know...." I said, "Breakfast?" I asked her.

"Sure..." and we got some cereal and ate.

Jen sighed, "Now what?!?!" Jen yelled, frustrated. Jen gets easily bored.

"I don't know Jen...don't blame me..." I said, leaning my head on my hand.

"Why not just go with us...." Grant shrugged.

"And wear are you guys going?" I asked.

"Oh...well Chad, Alison, Andrew, Alyssa, Troy, and I are just going to the park...and bringing Addy with. You know...just hang out. Zeke and Jason may, may not be there...same with Taylor." Grant said.

"Cool...sounds fun!" Jenny perked up. Which is good...I don't like seeing Jen sad, or mad, nor bored...because she wines to me about it.

"Well get ready!" Grant said, getting his shoes on. Jen and I took like 2 minute showers (And yes...it is possible.) Then we dried our hair and got dressed and met Andrew out in the car. Troy had shot gun and Grant, Jen, and I were in the back. Alison was taking Addy in her car, and the rest...may, may not meet us there.

We drove talking...and we noticed, Jason and Zeke were there with Taylor, and Chad was "trying" to swing standing up, then he fell.

"Chad...your such a cluts!" Troy yelled.

"You try it dude!" Chad said, rubbing his hands together.

"Fine...I will!" Troy gets on the swing, standing up and starting to swing really high...then jumping off.

"TAH DAH!" he sang.

"Whatever." Chad rolled his eyes, "OOH! I smell food!" Chad said, hungrily. Which made me notice Zeke was carrying a picnic basket...yum!

"OOOH FOOD!" Addy yelled, and hugging Zeke.

"Here ya go..." Zeke knelt down her a sandwich.

"Please tell me you made Cre'me Brule'....and your homemade chocolate chips." I said, smiling...my mouth watering.

"Of course1" Zeke said.

"So...Gabs...that jerk Matt cheated on ya after your first date...that lasted for only 2 minutes?" Jason said staring at me, with worried eyes.

"Yeah...Matt's a perv..." I said, digging into my sandwich.

"If I were there...I would've beat the shit outta him!" Jason said, mad.

"We did!" Grant said, proud, "TWICE!" Grant said even more proud.

"But...they got beat up the first time." Andrew laughed.

"Thanks for taking my pride Drew!" Grant said, eating his sandwich, glaring at Andrew.

"Sorry G." Andrew rolled his eyes. We were all eating and we ate dessert.

"Thank you Zeke!" Jen said, hugging Zeke.

"No prob Jay..." Zeke hugged her back.

"Thanks Z!" I said, and Zeke and I hugged.

"Pway now?" Addy asked politely.

"Play now!" I said picking her up and carrying her to the playground, with Jen following me.

"SLIDE!" Addy yelled, and I put her on the slide, and she was caught by Jen.

"YAY! SWING!" she yelled.

"Okay..." she said, and putting her into the swing and swinging her.

"WEEE!" she yelled. Andrew smiled at her daughter, and I sat down next to them.

"Having fun boys?" I said, tiredly.

"Sure..." Grant rolled his eyes.

"You were the one who wanted to come." I said.

"JK...I love hanging out with you guys...which reminds me..." Grant said smiling at me.

**OOH! What is he talking about? DUNNN DUNNN DUNNN!**

**xxxKendahl**


	15. Birthday Girl?

**Hey guys...sorry for the late updating! I've been really busy...okay...maybe not! But I hope you can forgive me! Anyways...**

**Chapter 15**

"What?" I said, trying to go along.

"Well...someone I know is having a birthday in about a 3 days." Grant said his eyes wondering everywhere possible.

I smiled and looked at Jen. "Oh yeah...I know that one person!" Jen giggled.

"Okay...fine! I was making sure you guys forgot! Because I really don't need anything special!" I said, admitting my birthday was coming up.

"Exactly...and that's why we don't listen to you!" Grant said, smiling.

"Fine Grant..." I said.

"Well, it's not that hard to remember your birthday Gabs...especially for me!" Jen said. Which was true. I was born on June 21...and she was born on June 25....which isn't that far away. (And yes...guyz...I know her birthday is December 14th 1988!)

"And I'm older than you!" I giggled.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" she said rolling her eyes, eating a sugar cookie.

"NOPE!" I said.

"It's your birthday Ella?" Troy asked, nervously.

"Yep...wait Ella?" I said confused. I mean Bella was growing on me but Ella????

"Yeah...did you want me to stop calling you that?" Troy asked.

"No...it's okay." I smiled. Troy smiled back.

"Hey...Grant...Zeke, Jason...c'mon." Jen smiled at me. Am I falling for Troy? Wait...NO! I didn't just think that...AT ALL! No...I didn't...I didn't.

"Soo...what did you want for you birthday?" Troy asked, staring at Addy and Andrew.

"Troy...you really don't have to get me anything..." I said uncomfortably.

"N-n-No...I want to...I mean, I think you deserve one...especially from me..." Troy said looking at me know. His eyes glowed in the sunlight. I stared into them for a few moments.

"Thanks Troy..." I said looking away.

"No problem..." Troy shurgged.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Well..." Troy said thinking.

"C'mon..." I said getting up getting on the playground.

"Whatever Montez...I'm too tired." Troy said laying down on the blanket shutting his eyes. I rolled my eyes, "And you're suppost to be a basketball player lazy ass!" I said.

"LANUAGE!" Andrew yelled, "Especially around Addy..." Andrew said hugging me.

"Sorry Drew." I said, and picked up Addy.

"Why hewwo!" Addy smiled at me.

"Why hello my Addy!" I giggled.

"GAB!" Jen yelled, on teeter totter. I laughed, and slid down the slide with Addy and put Addy on the other side of the teeter totter.

"WWEEE!" she said, going up and down, "UP, DOWN, UP, DOWN...." she would scream.

I took a picture of her with my new black berry cell phone, I had got as a major early birthday present from my parents. (PICUTRE IS ON MY HOMEPAGE!)

"Okay...now Ads...let's have some real fun!" Troy laughed and picked her up.

"TWOY!" she said giving him a kiss on her cheek.

"Now...let's see." he said.

"MONKEY BARS!" Addy yelled.

"Okay...okay!" Troy said. And put her on the monkey bars, with him underneath her, holding her waist. Troy may not be the smartest of all...but he's smart enough to know to hold onto her so she doesn't fall.

"YAY! I'm DOING IT!" she said going around.

"GO ADDY!" we all screamed.

"YAY!" Troy yelled and put her down.

"I did it Daddy! Did you see me???? I did it!" she yelled excitingly. (lol...anyone else remember doing that...getting all excited you did something for the first time...and you may had a lil' help? I for sure do!)

"Great job cupcake!" he said grabbing her daughter and kissed her.

"PHOTO TIME!" Jen yelled, smiling at me and Troy.

"Oh shush Jen!" I said getting over to where she was.

"Okay...ready guys?" Jen said, putting the camera on the timer.

"WEADY!" Addy yelled, before anyone one of us could.

"Okay...say cheese!" and she pressed the button and ran over to me and smiled. And the camera flashed.

"Okay one more!" Jen said. The guys moaned, "C'mon Jen!" Zeke whined.

"Hold it Z...you can wait!" Jen snapped and we took another picture.

Addy yawned. "Uh-oh...someones tired..." Alison said.

"No!" Addy yawned once again.

"Okay hun...I think it's time to go home, so you can take a lil' nap...and then we'll go swimming." Alison said, hugging her daughter.

"Fine..." Addy said, giving in.

"That's my girl..." Andrew said, kissing her daughter's forehead, and then Alison's.

"My two girls." Andrew smiled. I smiled at the three. And who knew...they were going to have a baby on the way....

We packed up and went home, well some of us seperated.

At home...(Davis')

Addy took a nap when we got home...well technically she fell asleep on the car ride home. And Jen also fell asleep. And so did Andrew, and Alison did too. So, basically Grant and Troy and I were the only ones still up. I laid on the couch and listen to my itouch.

I started singing...

"_He respects my space_

_And never makes me wait_

_And he calls me exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks buisness with my father_

_He's charming and endearing and comfortable..._

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name_

_Your so in love that you act insane_

_And That's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

_And my hearts not breaking_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at...all_

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating and intoxicating_

_Complicated, got away by some mistake and now..._

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's roller coaster kinda rush_

_I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you" _

I paused the song. When I heard somone elses' singing. "Now...it's too late to apologize...it's too late!" and I laughed. It was Grant and Troy singing.

"BRAVO!" I yelled from the living room.

"Oh you shut up!" Grant said hugging me.

"It's not like you're....okay maybe you are....didn't you do the talent show last year?" Troy asked.

"Yep...fist prize too!" I said proud of myself.

"I don't get it Grant? She is like...doing extra curricular classes and doing talent shows...and getting straight A's!" Troy said gawed over me.

"I don't either bro!" Grant said, eating a PBJ.

"Girls...I could live with one for a whole year, and I'd stil never understand them!" Troy laughed.

**That one was a cute one I thought! So...yeah!**

**xxxKendahl**


	16. Loving Troy Bolton Leads To Heartbreak

**Hey guys...you guys seem to love this! Score from my poll is: MBFBF: 50 percent...and SMWIRA: 33 percent and NM: 16 percent! SO PLZ VOTE! This poll helps me with what story you want me to update next...so I'm gonna delete that one soon...and put up another one! So plz vote ASAP so you can get your vote in and I'll update! THIS CHAPTER HAS A LITTLE DRAMA! AND SO DO THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!**

**Chapter 16**

I rolled my eyes, "Same here. I could live with one of you guys, and never understand what goes in and out of your guys' head!" I said, grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator. Grant and Troy were always so confusing to read...especially with girls. I never really understood them.

"So Gabs? You...uh like anyone?" Grant asked nervously...looking at me.

"And your worried about this why Grant? I mean seriously! You may be like my big brother...but I mean! After Matt...YIKES! Some guys are real jerks you know that?" I said taking a sip. I think every single guy at East High were pigs. Especially this one boy. He had gone out with I think...7 girls at one time. And then...dumped em' all at the same time for Jen!!!

"Gabi?" Grant asked. I must've had some weird, goofy facial expression because he said, "What up with your face? Did I say something wrong?" Grant asked confused.

"Oh nothing..." I said.

"So do you?" Grant asked. And Troy went and sat at the bar and ate his sandwich.

"Eh...not really." I said.

"You know...there are some good guys out the 'Brie. Like Jase for instance. Sweet, sensitive, PERFECT for you!" Grant said.

"Yeah...well, he's okay. I mean, I liked him a while back...but too perfect is...well boring." I said.

"I don't get girls! Who doesn't like perfect???!!!" Troy said shaking his head in doubt in my direction.

"Troy...?" I said, thinking of a good story that leads to a question.

"What?" Troy said, eating his HUMONGO bite.

"You know that one girl? What was her name? You went out with her?" I said...thinking of the stupid blonde.

"Gabs...you know I've gone out with a lot a girls!" Troy said, being full of himself.

"BIG EGO!" Grant coughed. I laughed.

"So...nerd? What's your point?" Troy asked.

I rolled my eyes, "If you really want me to be your friend you really need to stop calling me all those stupid nicknames!" I said irratated.

"Including Bella and Ella?" Troy said, his eyes loosing some of his shimmer in his eyes. I really wanted him to stop calling me those too...but they started to grow on me...even Ella.

"No..." I sighed, I just know I'm gonna regret that sooner or later.

"Cool!" Troy winked at me. I giggled.

"Okay...you guys getting along...is starting to get on my nerves...well not like that. But...like totally freaking me out!" Grant said looking at the two of us.

"Whatever...so what was your point Gabi?" Troy asked.

"My point is...that one girl. You were kissing her in the treehouse for about 2 hours?" I said.

"Been there, done that! TOO MANY GIRLS GABS, be more specific!" he yelled. Whenever Troy got mad it really started to piss me off...and make me scared.

"FINE! She had blonde hair, -" he interrupted.

"Too many girls Gabs!" he said again.

"I WASN'T DONE YOU IDIOT!" I yelled.

"Well sorry! It's not my fault I was trying to get you to be smarter and more specific, and NOT confusing others with your idiotic, smarty talk and BEING A NASTY LITTLE SLUT!" Troy yelled at me.

I stared at him, "Well...I'm sorry I even tried to be friends with an asshole like you anyway! I was just trying to make a point! I'm sorry I was trying to get the point and you interrupted me so many friggin' times! I'm sorry I came into your life! I'm sorry that I completely ruined your life with my absolute NERDINESS! I'm sorry that your big fat asshole who doesn't care anyout anyone but himself. I WAS EVER EVEN BORN!" I yelled tears running down my eyes, and going to the guest bedroom and locking the door.

"Great job dude!" I heard Grant in the other room and knocked on my door. "Gabi? Please open up...." Grant said, sweetly. Grant's voice always broke through to me. Like this other time he helped me when these few boys picked on me at school...

FLASHBACK

_I walked to my 2__nd__ week at East High, my second week of highschool! The first was awesome. Jen and I stood by eachothers side no matter what. I walked to my last period class....Lang. Arts. When I was tripped. _

"_Nerd! Watch where you're going!" a boy shouted. I was pretty sure he was a sophmore. I was practically blind without my glasses. And I wondered around, crawling on the ground trying to find my glasses. When I heard a glass crunching sound. _

"_Ooops...yo Jon! I think I accidentally stepped on her glasses!" another boy laughed. _

"_Whoops...sorry geek!" another said. _

_I was getting really pissed off. "C'mon nerd! Where are your books!" and I saw a boy grab my books in a faded vision. _

"_Please give me back my books!" I pleaded, tears dropping from eyes, onto my cheeks. _

"_Aww...she's crying Steven! Poor nerd. C'mon...just jump and you can have em' back!" he yelled. _

"_Please...I don't wanna be late for class!" I begged, crying. _

"_oh darn...the poor dufus wants to get class on time...so she can be punctual!" he laughed. _

"_I'm amazed you even know what the work punctual means Jon!" I heard a voice behind me. A very familiar voice. _

"_Shit...it's Grant..." he said dropping my books and running. _

"_You okay Gabs?" he said getting his books. _

"_Not really." I said grabbing them, completely blind. _

"_Go to the nurse...and I'll tell you're teacher you're going home kay?" Grant said. _

_I nodded and scurried off. I went to the Davis' house, because my dad was out on a buisness triop and my mom was out in Hawaii for a buisness thing too. _

_I locked myself in my room...well the guest bedroom and at 3:20 Grant knocked on my door. "Gabs? Can I please come in?" his voice was so sweet, and I gave in and opened the door.........._

END OF FLASHBACK

I didn't want to be with anyone at the time. "Please Gabi?" Grant begged.

I unlocked the door and he came in and hugged me. "Gabi...?" he asked, putting me on his lap.

"Yes big bro?" I asked, wiping my tears.

"You do know that Troy doesn't mean it? For Troy...change takes a while...It's just...he's used to that..." Grant said looking at me with meaningfully eyes.

"I know...but Troy said he wanted to be friends. And to be a friend...you gotta act like one!" I said, sounding like a 5 year old repeating a really cheesy quote from their teacher.

"I know...but he'll apologize..." Grant said.

"Sure he will...." I said.

"He did before. If Troy really wants something...he goes after it!" Grant said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise...wait...I thought you said you didn't want Troy to be nice to you in the first place?" Grant said confused.

"Well...Troy's actually a good friend when he tries..." I admitted.

"He can be." Grant said.

Grant lied...well techinically he didn't...cuz' I knew it wasn't going to happen. Actually...the last time I checked...he hasn't talked to me since that day.

THIRD PERSON (sorry guys...I need to to it for this part...I don't want it just in Gabriella's POV because you guys need to know Troy's feelings too!)

2 days after the fight...  
Gabriella and Troy were like old Gabriella and Troy. The only time they every talked was when the other was making the other really mad. "Why don't you get the hell out of my way NERD!" Troy yelled shoving her and throwing her down to the ground and Gabriella scrapped her knee and ran into the house. And cried her eyes out. Truth be told...Troy didn't want to treat her this way. Jen and Grant and Chad were always there for her.

GABI'S POV

I was sick and tired of Troy's stupid ego and his stupid attitude. Tomorrow was my birthday and...I wasn't going to let him ruin it...me and Jen went dress shopping. We were going to have a party's at Taylor's house...and the next day Jen's family were going to take me out to dinner. We found really cute dresses. (LINKS ON HOMEPAGE)

We went home and I came and into the guestroom.

"GET OUT!" Troy yelled, and he was with a girl. And he was making out with her...and his hands in his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry..." my voice cracked. I was heartbroke...I know this is hard for me to admit...but I...I love Troy Bolton...for the first time.

"I...I'll l-leave." I stuttered, tears filling my eyes. And I shut the door and cried ouside my room. Jen walked by.

"Gabi what's wrong?" Jen said, kneeling down.

"Can I go to your room and tell you?" I said quietly...hearing moans from the room...bursting out in tears again.

"Sure." Jen nodded, grabbing my hand pulling me up and hugging me. And she took me upstairs to her room.

"Jen? Promise you won't laugh at me?" I said.

"Of course I won't Gabi...you're my bestfriend!!" Jen said waiting anxiously wanting to hear what was wrong with me.

"I...I love Troy." I said nervously.

"Oh...but what's so bad about that?" Jen asked, her voice, comforting me.

"He was in our room...making out with this brunette." I said wiping my tears.

"Oh Gabi...I'm so sorry..." she hugged me tightly.

I nodded and hugged her back. "Gabi...boys are idiots. They break your heart without even knowing it..." Jen said hugging me.

I nodded, holding back my tears. "So...don't worry..." Jen said, hugging and letting me cry, "You wanna know what sounds good Giggles?" Jen asked me.

"What bubbles?" I asked nervously.

"Some music...and some chocolate. Did you know...that chocolate helps heal your broken heart?" Jen said, saying that as a statement. I laughed a little bit.

"Okay..." I said.

"C'mon giggles." she said and grabbed some chocolate icecream and some chocolate bars, and my itouch and her itouch.

"Here...I know the most perfect song ever..." Jen said, putting her itouch on her idock. It started playing...and I cried a little bit...though it did sound like the situation...

_I took a chance, i took a shot  
and you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not  
you took a swing, i took it hard  
and down here from the ground i see who you are_

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like i don't know you  
you tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
and i need you like a heartbeat  
but you know you got a mean streak  
makes me run for cover when you're around  
and here's to you and your temper  
yes, i remember what you said last night  
and i know that you see what you're doing to me  
tell me why..

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
well i get so confused and frustrated  
forget what i'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
you tell me that you want me, then push me around  
and i need you like a heartbeat  
but you know you got a mean streak  
makes me run for cover when you're around  
here's to you and your temper  
yes, i remember what you said last night  
and i know that you see what you're doing to me  
tell me why..

why..do you have to make me feel small  
so you can feel whole inside  
why..do you have to put down my dreams  
so you're the only thing on my mind

i'm sick and tired of your attitude  
i'm feeling like i don't know you  
you tell me that you want me then cut me down  
i'm sick and tired of your reasons  
i've got no one to believe in  
you ask me for my love then you push me around  
here's to you and your temper  
yes, i remember what you said last night  
and i know that you see what you're doing to me  
tell me why  
why, tell me why

i take a step back, let you go  
i told you i'm not bulletproof  
now you know 

"Better?" Jen asked.

"Little bit..." I said, putting my spoon down.

**I know...it's a little weird...idk! PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE! This was a totally big shot for me...trying to write it!**


	17. White Horse

**I really enjoyed writing the last chapter...but you know...I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I like it when you guys review me...lol! Nvm...just tell me you like it! I said you guys would get more chapter once you guys got me more reviews...you guys get more chapters....**

**O and everyone was asking me what the songs I used...and they were: FIRST ONE: The Way I loved You by Taylor Swift and SECOND ONE: Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift! I love Taylor Swift guys!**

**Chapter 17**

I walked to my room after Troy was done with his new girlfriend. "Hey..." Troy said looking at me, his blue eyes, shimmering.

I nodded, my eyes getting watery. A tear, falling. I didn't wipe it away. I laid down on the couch and put my back to him. And I cried silently.

"Gabi?" Troy said nervously.

"Leave me alone Troy..." I said softly. Trying to get over Troy...but it wasn't happening.

"Gabi? Can I talk to you...please?" Troy asked.

"What the hell do you want?" I said softly...with a little force.

"Nevermind..." Troy said.

I got up, grabbed a blanket and left the room, and slept out on the living room couch.

The next day...

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Gabi....Happy birthday to you!" I heard, singing. I opened my eyes, and there was everyone...but Troy. I smiled at them.

"Thanks guys!" I hugged each and every one of them. Jack, Lisa, Chad, Taylor, Grant, Jen, Andrew, Addy, Alison, Allysa, Zeke, and Jason, and Alex...Jen's boyfriend.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GWABI!" Addy clapped and gave me a kiss.

"Thanks Ad!" I said hugging her.

"So...you ready for the party tonight!?" Jen said excitingly.

"Totally!" I said.

"Everyones invited!" Taylor said. Great...everyone, and everyone meant...Troy, and his stupid girlfriend...:(

"Coolio!" I said.

"Well...I made a appointment for you 'Brie...so you can have your hair done...before 5 which is the party...kay? It's at 3..." Taylor said. Taylor was always the orgainzed type. She arranged all proms at East High and everything!

"Okedokey Tay...but can we go swimming?" I asked, really wanting to get into the water.

"Sure...whatever you say birthday girl!" Grant said.

"I'm glad I brought my swimsuit..." Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Taylor said all together and we laughed.

"SO DID I!" Addy yelled, and we laughed silently.

"That's good sweetie!" I said picking her up and bringing her to change, while I changed too.

Outside...in the back...

"BONZAI!" I heard Chad yell and he jumped in.

"WHOOHOOO!" Grant yelled.

And we were playing around, splashing eachother. "Who wants to play water volleyball?" Grant asked everyone.

We all screamed, and he got out the net and the ball...and we played. The teams were, Me, Jason, Jen, Alex, Grant, and Andrew. While the other was Taylor, Chad, Alison, Allysa, Addy. The teams were uneven. But...oh well.

"I'll serve!" Grant yelled, and served the beach ball over the net. And they hit it back, and we hit it back and scored! "1-0" Jack yelled.

Grant served and Chad spiked it got a point! "1-1!" Jack yelled. He got out a white board and wrote the score.

After 10 minutes...

The door opened, and it was Troy and what's her face. "Hey guys!" Troy said.

"Hey..." Grant said, "One join?" Grant asked.

"Sure...you in Brittany?" Troy asked.

"Totally Twosie!" the girl said.

I rolled my eyes, "Guys...how we gonna split em' up?" I asked angrily.

"You guys can have em'!" Jen said and I nodded in a agreement. We decided they'd be on the other team.

The came out and Troy asked what team. Then he jumped in.

And Brittany came out wearing the smallest bikini ever. "Brit...you look smokin' hot!" Troy yelled and whistled. I rolled my eyes. "Pig..." I mumbled.

"Okay...okay...not let's start!" Grat served and we got a point, because "Brit" wasn't paying attention.

"Yo...Gabi!" Jason yelled.

"Ya?" I said.

"Get on my shoulders!" he said and I got on top of his shoulders.

"Your my princess!" Jason said and Grant served...Troy bumped it over...and I spiked it.

"WHOHOO!" Jason yelled. I smiled.

"Oh yeah!" I said.

"GO BRIE!" Jen yelled, and we high fived.

In the end...We won...21-18!

I got out and got dressed for my hair appointment. And ran into Troy, "Hey Bella...can I bring Brit to your party?" he asked nicely...his eyes twinkling...

"Sure...and don't call me Bella...OR Ella!" I said walking away getting into Taylor's car.

We got my hair done...up and curled and stuff. And then I got ready to go, and went to Taylor at 4:20. And we did my make up and put my dress on! (Links on my homepage)

Jen did the same and (links on homepage) we got ready for the party. Then....the doorbell rang. And again...and again...and again...etc.

Once everyone got there...Taylor announced my arrival. "Okay guys! Well...I'd like introduce the reason why we are all here tonight! The girl of the day! Gabriella Montez!" Taylor yelled and I smiled and went down the stairs. Everyone clapped and cheered, including Troy, excluding Brittany. I had a few presents. I didn't want anyone to bring me anything...but of course, Jason, Zeke, Alex, Chad, Grant, Andrew, and Alison had to get me something...and of course...Jen...who got me 3!!! And I don't know about Troy...

We ate, drank punch...etc. And then...Taylor got on the stage that was set up. "Well...we have 2 performances...both by our lovely Gabriella Montez! First up...is a song by Taylor Swift White Horse!" Taylor said, and everyone applauaded. I got up on stage.

I opened my mouth and sang...

"_Say Your Sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

[Chorus]  
I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

[Chorus]  
I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now"

Tears were in my eyes. This song reminded me of Troy. And everyone applauded. I bowed and got off stage. My second performance...was at the end.

**Okay...the next chapters comin ASAP! I mean REALLY FAST! In music terms...PRESTO!**

**xxxKendahl**


	18. You've Lost Me

**Hey guys...I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this so much! Especially, since I don't have school for the next 5 DAYS!!!! So...anyways...let's continue...**

**Chapter 18**

I was really trying to stay strong...especially in front of Troy. Next was just random stuff. We had a guest performance...and it was Taylor Swift...my favorite...artist ever! Jack, my daddy, Lisa, Andrew, Alison, Allysa, Grant, and my mom chipped in for it.

She got up on stage, "I heard there's a birthday girl! Where is she?" she said in the mic.

I stood up. "Well this is for you..." she said and sang a song, called, my favorite songs, which were The Way I Loved You, Forever and Always, Change, Tell Me Why, You're Not Sorry, Beautiful Eyes, and all of the other songs I loved.

"Well Happy Birthday Gabriella!" she said and got off stage and gave me her autograph and left.

We all ate. "Well toast time!" Taylor said.

I looked at Taylor, "We're going to be hearing her from about 7 of us...or so." Taylor said, "And I'll go first." she said.

"Well...Gabriella I've knowing you for 8 years...and you've been a brilliant friend! I may be older to you....and that's exactly why you're my baby sister practically. You've been there for me...and I love you for that. So...I just wanted to say thanks...and everything! I love you! So...here's to Gabi!" Taylor said, and they all toasted. I got teary eyed.

"And next...will be hearing from Jennifer Davis!" Taylor said sitting down.

Jen laughed, into the mic..."Well...I'm not really that good at these sorta things...but, I do know what I wanna say. So..here I go. Gabi...my sweet 'Brie...first of all I'd like to say thanks! For everything...you've been my friend for 11 years...and you and I are best friends! And you'r the nicest person I've ever met! I love you so much Giggles! You are an amazing girlfriend...and I love you! So...basically I'd to say...Happy Birthday, and thanks...you're the best..and I hope our friendship will stay strong! So...happy birthday!" and they all said happy birthday. And I was bawiling. Jen was my best friend...

"Okay...next we'll be hearing from Grant Davis." Taylor said.

"Okay...well..." Grant coughed, "Gabi...my beautiful girl. You're beautiful and I love you! You're my baby sis...and I'd just wish you grew into a beautiful women! So...I'd just like to say thanks for being in my life...and teaching me right for wrong and...everything. Even if you are younger than me." Everyone laughed, "So...here's to...Gabriella...I don't know!" Grant shrugged. Everyone laughed, "To a great future!" Andrew yelled and they repeated that. I laughed, wiping my tears away.

"Next...will be Andrew Davis...and Alison Davis."

"Gabi...Andrew and I would like to say thanks for being in our lives. And say how beautiful you've grown to be. You've stood strong after all these years." Alison smiled to me, and I bawled.

"Gabriella...my beautiful baby sis...well sort of. I love you so much...and I'm so glad I've been in your life to see you grow up to what you've been now! You're an absolute amazing girl! So..." Andrew paused.

"Here's to...You and You're beautiful life!" they said together and I cried smiling. I loved them so much.

"Next up...Chad Danforth..." Taylor announced.

"Well...I'm not so good at this sorta thing...ever!" Chad chuckled, "So...I'd just wanna say first off Happy Birthday! And thanks for being in my life, and making it so...unique and special! You've taught me plenty of life skills...and I love you Gabster. You're my baby sis...and I just wanted to that I care about you..." Chad said, "So...yeah...here's to you Gabi!" he said. "TO GABI!" everyone shouted.

"And last but not least...Zeke and Jason." Taylor laughed.

"Well first off 'Brie...I'd just like to say thanks for being in my life and happy birthday..." Zeke said.

"Same here Gabi...I love you so much. You've taught me life skills and have always been there for me!" Jason said.

"And...we love you so much...and you're so beautiful!" Zeke added. I laughed and wiped my tears.

"So...here's to...uh...You Gabster..." and that was it. I cracked. And I cried.

"Would you like to say anything Gabi?" Taylor asked me.

I nodded and grabbed the mic. "Okay...well...I'd just like to say thanks to everyone being here. You guys mean a lot to me, and I love you all so much." I said and gave it back to her.

"And..we have one last surprsise." Taylor said.

"What is it?" I asked. Taylor and Chad went over to a covered square-ish thing. And uncovered and I saw a satelite and a camera...and a screen.

"Well...you're parents aren't here...so I decided to get a satelite hook up." Taylor said, and turned it on and there was my dad and mom.

"Hey Bells...there you are!" my dad said.

"My beautiful Sweetheart! I'm sorry we couldn't be there..." my mom said, and I smiled at them with my tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Hi mom and dad!" I said.

"Gabi...I love you so much...you're an amazing little girl!" my mom said.

"Bells...I love you so much...and I'm so proud of everything you've done. And I'm glad you came into your mother and I's lives. I loved seeing you blossoming into the beautiful young lady you are now!" my dad said and I cried.

"I love you guys..." I said smiling.

"We love you too...sorry we couldn't be there hunnie! Have a wonderful 18th birthday! And we love you!" my mom said, "But we gotta go...and we'll bring you our present when we come back! We love you!" my mom and dad blew a kiss and I did the same and that was that.

I cried a little bit. "Well...Gabi...this is you're last performance. Her songs she'll be singing are: You Won-Jennifer Chung, Almost-Jennifer Chung, Very Last Time-Jennifer Chung, White Lies-Jennifer Chuhg....and an original song by Gabriella Montez...You've Lost Me..." Taylor said. (And btw..You've Lost Me...is a song I wrote myself! If you guys could come up with a melody...and play it for me...plz take a vid. Of it and send it to me on my youtube! Or my personal email! Or PM me and do that and ask for email! Please and Thank you!)

I sang the first 3 songs. (LINKS on youtube....just look up jenniferchungmusic and look it up there! ALL RIGHTS GO TO JENNIFER CHUNG!)

Then I sang my song...

"_You've seen I've been strong _

_We both have moved on_

_We haven't talked in so long_

_So I've written you this song..._

_(Chorus)_

_You've lost me now..._

_I don't know how _

_We got to the place that I feared_

_How did we wind up here?_

_Nothings broken...it's just done_

_Now you've seen that I've won..._

_Now you see...._

_You've lost me..._

_This is my good-bye_

_You've seen I haven't cried_

_No longer will I try_

_You gave me a bunch of lies_

_(Chorus)_

_You've lost me now..._

_I don't know how _

_We got to the place that I feared_

_How did we wind up here?_

_Nothings broken...it's just done_

_Now you've seen that I've won..._

_Now you see...._

_You've lost me..._

_(Bridge:)_

_We weren't meant to be..._

_Now you've lost me..._

_It just wasn't right _

_The stars never aligned...._

_(Chorus)_

_You've lost me now..._

_I don't know how _

_We got to the place that I feared_

_How did we wind up here?_

_Nothings broken...it's just done_

_Now you've seen that I've won..._

_Now you see...._

_You've lost me..._

_Whoa...you've lost me now..."_

I cried a little bit...and I bowed.


	19. He Cares

**Okay guys...thanks to those who said my song was good. I really wanted to put that up there...I mean...have you ever felt, like, you thought someone liked you, and you like them...then all of a sudden they stop talking to you and ignore you? Well...that's how I was feeling, and the lyrics just came out...so ya! If you have any song ideas...you should send em' to me! And maybe I'll be able to write lyrics or something!**

**Chapter 19**

I stared out into the crowd, and saw Troy...there he was. Smiling at me. His smile...was beautiful. I wish I could just keep it, so I could save it for a rainy day. But...Troy's lost me now. I got off stage and ate a little bit and went back inside.

"Okay people! Let's go inside, for presents!" Tayor yelled. Like I said before, I ask for people not to give me presents, but some did...

We all got inside and there were about 12 presents. "Okay...open mine first!" Taylor said excitingly.

"Okay, okay." I said, taking the bag from her hand and I pulled out a pair diamond earrings, that were 10 carrots.

"Aww...Taylor they're beautiful!" I said hugging her tightly, "Thanks so much!" I said looking at her.

"No problem." she said smiling at me.

"Open mind next Gabster!" Chad said, handing me a box.

"Thanks Chad." I said, and opened it...revealing 100 dollar gift card, to wherever, and a 12K anklet..it was made of gold hearts...it was beuatiful. (I actually have this anklet...and it's really cute.)

"CHAD! Omigod! I love you so much!" I said hugging him.

"You're welcome baby sis..." Chad kissed my head and I kissed his cheek.

"I love you!" I said.

"OOOH....open mine next!" Jason said at the same time with Zeke.

"I'll open both of yours." I laughed.

Jason got me a white-tinted blue moonstone. Which is one of my birthstones. "It's beautiful Jase...thanks." I said, hugging Jason, hugging him tightly, smiling.

"Nothing's too good for you Ells..." Jason whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"Thanks Jason."

"Now will you open my present?" Zeke whined.

"Of course Z." I said taking the bag, and it had chocolates...and...a ring. It was really cute...and beautiful.

"Thanks Zeke...it's amazing..." I slipped it on.

"You're welcome 'Brie...I'd get you anything." Zeke said.

'Open mine now!" Andrew said, "Alison and I bought you one...and we know you didn't one...but what the heck." Andrew said, handing me a smnall bag.

"Thanks guys." I said, taking out the tissue bag. To reveal...a key.

"What?" I said, then realizing it was a car key.

"OMIGOD!" I screamed. (Link on homepage...of course)

"Yep." Andrew smiled.

"What? How did you get it? Why? I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I screamed.

"We know..." Alison said.

"What kind of car?" I asked, hopefully.

"The one you wanted." Andrew chuckled.

"AN AUDI CONVERTABLE!" I screamed.

"Yep!" Andrew chuckled.

"OMIGOD1 I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I screamed.

"It's outside." Alison explaine.d

I jumped up and down and hugged them so tightly. "Yep..." Andrew said.

I ran outside and got into the car and fooled around a little bit. "Gabriella! You still have presents to open!" Taylor yelled.

"Okay!" I got out and went back in.

"Now you can open mine." Jen said..."All 3 of them." Jen laughed.

I opened the first, and it was a gift card for 150...to my favorite clothing store. The next one was a really cute handbag. And the next...was a ring...with an engraving. That read: xxxBFFxxx on the outside, and in the inside: I love you 'Brie...you're my bestest!

"Thanks so much Jennie1 I love you all..." I said.

"Gabs..you still have 3 more presents." Taylor said.

"I do? From who?" I asked.

"I got you one." Troy said. I looked at him.

"Here...you don't have to keep it though..." he said, handing me a little bag.

I opened it...and it was a silver locket. It had an engraving. It read: We love you...

I opened the locket and it was a picture of all of us. Including Troy. The one we took at the park. I smiled at him.

"You hate it don't you?" Troy asked me nervously.

"No...I love it." I said hugging him, "Thanks Bolton." I said giving him a small smile.

"TWOY!" I heard. It was his retardo girlfriend.

"Happy birthday Bellla...I mean Gabriella." Troy winked at me.

"It's okay...Bella's fine. So is Ella." I said.

"Well then...good night Ella." and he kissed my cheek and left with Brittany. I looked at him and smiled. And waved me good bye. Then I realized there was a card in the the bag. I read it. It was signed by each and every one of them.

_Hey Gabster! We love you...and you know Troy still cares about you! Don't give him a hard time! And happy birthday! I love you! -Chad_

_Hey 'Brie...happy birthday! We all love you. And you know Troy cares. Especially Troy! So...have a great 18th birthday.-Andrew_

_Hey Giggles! I love you so much! You're my bestest...and you rock! And btw...you know Troy cares. So...make up with him! Have a great birthday and I love you -Jen_

_Hey 'Brie...I love you and you're so beautiful! Have a wonderful birthday! -Jason_

_Hey G...we all love you and I hope you have a great birthday! We all love you so much! -Z (Zeke)_

_Hey sweetie. You're my baby sis, and I'll always look out for you...especially with Troy, but you know...he's changed and he really cares about you! -Grant_

_Hey Ells...I love you baby sis! Have a great birthday! -Taylor _

_I LOVE YOU!-Addy _

I smiled, "Thanks guys!" I said.

"You do know Troy cares right Gabi?" Grant asked. I nodded, smiling to myself.

"2 more presents!" Taylor said handing them to me.

"Who are they from?" I asked.

"Don't know...they have no name." Taylor shrugged.

I opened a big box...to reveal a beautiful 24K rose. It was amazing. I got teary eyed. Underneath was a certificate. And it was...amazing. I had a star names after me. "Ella..." it said. And a note underneath the certificate. "I'm sorry Ells...please forgive me." and I got teary eyed. I knew exactly who it was from.

I opened the small bag...and it was an engraved bracelt. Reading: _I'm sorry..._on bottom and "_I love you_._.._" on the bottom. (LINK ON HOMEPAGE)

I cried. "See...he does care about you." Jen said.

"I know he does." I smiled to myself wiping my tears away.

**Happy now? It gets better from here! TRUST ME! I had this all planned out...teehee **winkwinknudgenudgehinthint****


	20. Back To Normal?

**Omigosh guys! I love you guys so much! You guys rock! Getting me to 144...wow! If you guys got me to 200 or even 300 you guys would be getting A LOT of chapters. So...anways I noticed a lot of you guys liked the previous chapter. It's a so much different from the original story that I based it on. And there's a reason for that....because I like it to make my own...And btw...I have a new poll up. I'm gonna create one every week..for you guys to decide what story to update nxt. And you can choose 3! Lucky you!**

**Chapter 20**

I said good-bye to everyone who came, not including...well you know. I was wearing all my gifts. Not including the car...and the rose. I smiled and waved to everyone.

"Whew! Now that's over..." Taylor said exhausted.

"Thanks guys...that was awesome!" I said.

"Nothings too good for you hun!" Jason said hugging me.

"We're back!" Brittany yelled standing in the doorway.

"Great...a witch comes this way." Jen whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"What's so funny guys?" Brittany said. She was so...valley girl. So, yikes! I don't understand how Troy could go out with a girl like her.

I just looked at her and brought in the cups and plates into the kitchen. "Was it something I said?" Did I mention she was ditzy too?

"Don't worry babe." Troy kissed her head. I shuddered. I stared at Troy and he smiled at me. I smiled back. It was hard...especially knowing Troy was in love with another girl. I didn't want to be mad at him...but I had to?

"Well I gotta go home babe...you coming over later tonight?" Brittany said clinging to his arm.

"Sorry hun..but I can't." Troy said winking at me. What the hell is he doing?

"Oh...okay...I'll miss you." she said leaving.

"Right back atcha!" Troy said closing the door behind her.

"THANK GOD!" Troy yelled laying on the couch.

"Get up Bolton...we still need to clean!' Taylor said smacking him with a broom. Me and Jen laughed out in histarics.

"OW!" Troy yelled.

"So Troy? You no likey the new girlfriend?" Grant teased.

"I'll tell you late man." Troy said looking at me. I stared at him.

"Okay..." Grant said throwing a cup at him.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! What is this? Kill Troy day?" Troy laughed throwing it into the trashcan.

"Whatever Troy." Chad said throwing a piece of chocolate at him. Troy caught it in his mouth.

"MMM...yummy." Troy laughed.

I rolled my eyes at Troy. As much as I wanted to hate Troy...I couldn't. Well maybe. "Guys...we're supposed to be _**cleaning**_ you guys are so weird!" Alison said.

"Alison...you're not going to get to them..." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Alison laughed.

"Ooh...Gabs. Let's take you're little audi for test drive!" Jason said.

"No...not yet Jase!" I said.

"No it's okay Gabs. You're the birthday girl. You go drive a lil bit. Me, Alison, and Chad's got it." Taylor said teasing Chad.

"Why me?" Chad whined.

"You'll live Chad!" Taylor said.

"Alright...let's go!" Jason said throwing me the keys. I laughed at Jason. Jason, Troy, Andrew, Jen, Grant, Zeke and I headed for the car.

"SHOT GUN!" Troy yelled smiling at me. I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I said unlocking the car. Troy got in. I got in. Andrew, Grant, Zeke, Jason, and Jen squeezed in the back of my small car. Amazingly all 5 of them squeezed.

We drove around the block a couple of times and then parked back in the drive way of Tay's house. "You're not a bad driver!" Troy laughed. I rolled my eyes. It almost felt like...everything was back to normal.

We walked in and saw Taylor in Chad's arms asleep...and Alison asleep on the other couch. We all laughed silently.

"Up we go." Andrew lifted up Alison.

"Mmm...Andrew?" Alison eyes fluttered open.

"Yea?" Andrew said kissing her forehead.

"I love you..." she mumbled and fell back asleep.

"Aww..." Jen said. "So romantic." she mumbled.

"Aren't I romantic?" Alex said in the doorway.

"ALEX!" Jen ran and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Jen Jen!" Alex kissed her cheek.

"My parents said that it was okay if you stayed over at my house tonight...and so did yours." Alex said.

"Well then let's go!" Jen said, "Wait......" she said before leaving.

"You're gonna be okay right?" Jen asked me.

"Sure." I said nodding.

At home...

I got into bed. "You okay?" Troy asked me, lying down next to me.

I didn't respond. "Look Gabs..."

"What Troy?! What did I do? Did I hurt you? Cause you sure hurt me!" I yelled.

"Bells...please listen to me." Troy said, calmly.

"What Troy?" I said getting calmer.

"Look Gabs...I really need to talk to you. Remember why I didn't tell you why I wanted to be your friend? I told you it was a secret. And I told you I would tell when we were friends?" Troy asked.

"Yeah?" I said nervously.

"You count me as your friend?" Troy asked getting closer to me.

"S-s-sure." I studdered nervously.

**DUNN DUN DUNNNNNNN! I had to stop there just for you guys. Just to make you mad...lol!**

**xxxKendahl**


	21. Happy Ending?

**Omigod!! I love you guys so much! 166?!?!?!? Wow! You guys...you have no idea how much that means to me. Seriously 144 to 166...that's 20 FOR THAT ONE CHAPTER! Friggin' wow! But to tell you the truth...I'd really like to thank Jen and Roxi...! They kept me going! Lol...so anyways...back to the chapter?**

**Chapter 21**

I stood there, staring into Troy's beautiful, cold, icy blue eyes. "So I'm your friend?" Troy asked, getting so close, close enough for me to smell his cologne. I closed my eyes.

"Okay Gabs..." Troy took a deep breath.

"Y-ya?" I stuttered, nervously.

"Look Gabs...you know how much I really didn't...'like' you? Well..." he took a deep breath, trying to keep my eye contact. (GETTING INTENSE! OOOH! I wish I could stop here...lol. But that's way too short!)

"Troy..." I said, nervously.

"Gabs. I only did that...to, try and doubt my feelings for you. Truth is..." he cupped his hands around my face. I shook nervously.

He captured my mouth with his own. It felt so good...

"Troy...we shouldn't be doing this." I said, when the need for air came to much.

"Why not?" Troy asked, looking at me.

"Your girlfriend..." I said breaking his gaze.

"Gabs. Can I explain?" Troy asked.

"Of course..." I said nodding looking back at him.

"I only dated...Brittany. Because...I thought...you know, me and you just wasn't going to happen. And...to tell you the truth. It made me...want you even more." Troy said leaning his head against my forehead.

"Really Troy?" I said, giving him a small smile.

"You know what?" Troy said smiling at me.

"What?" I said nervously.

"I love your smile." Troy chuckled.

I smiled wider. And laid on his chest. "YAY!" I heard voices at the doorway. Troy and I jumped and noticed that, Jen, Grant, Andrew, and Alison were there, applauding.

I laughed. "FINALLY! You guys got together." Jen said jumping on the bed, hugging me.

Grant smiled at Troy. "Bolton." Grant said, with a stern face.

"Yea?" Troy smiled, looking at his best friend.

"You hurt my girl. You die." Grant said, face like a statue.

"YESSIR!" Troy yelled.

"SSH! My parents' are asleep." Andrew said.

"You got it?" Grant said.

"I got it bro!" Troy said.

"Good..." Grant's stern look, turned into a smile.

"Thanks dude." Troy smiled, and hugged me, kissing my temple. I smiled.

"You guys do make an...interesting couple." Andrew nodded, laughing, "But...Grant is right. You hurt her. Well...you'll see what happens. No...we'll do what we did to that Matt dude." Andrew said.

"I got it Drew. I won't hurt her. I _**was**_ like Matt. Not anymore." Troy promised.

"Well then...looks to me like we got a couple now." Alison smiled at me.

"Thanks Alison." I said hugging my big sister...well sort of.

"Well time for bed." Andrew said, picking up Jenny.

"Fine...but 'Brie. You're telling me, every single detail!" she said making me promise.

"Got it Bubbles!" I promised.

"Nighty night!" Jen blew a kiss towards Troy and waved to me.

"Night Gabi." Grant hugged me and smiled at Troy. Troy nodded back.

"Night Gabs." Alison hugged me and hugged Troy.

"Night Alison!" Troy and I said together.

"JINX!" we said together.

"Jinx again!" we said again.

"Jinx Jinx Jinx!" Troy laughed, "Now you owe me 3 cokes!" He said picking me up and putting me on the bed.

"So..." Troy said his arm wrapped around my arm, securly.

"What are you going to do about you know?" I asked nervously...looking up at him.

"Break up with her." he promised.

"Promise, like swear on..." I thought for something for him to swear on.

"I swear on the love of my life. I'll break up with her." Troy said.

"You know what. I'll break up with her right now." Troy said, getting his phone.

"Troy..." I said looking at him. Troy looked through his contact.

"Troy?" I said again. He still searched.

"Troy?!?" I said louder.

"What Bells?" he said looking up from his phone.

"No matter how much I despise her...breaking up through phone...or text is not the best. Break up with her tomorrow." I said.

"Okay...anything for you." he said.

"Got it." I said, closing my eyes, yawning. I put my head back on his chest and fell asleep.

Next Morning...

I woke up, realizing Troy was gone. But there was note on the night table. _"Be back soon...went to go and break up with Brittany. Love you...Troyxxx" _

I smiled. Realizing there was more to the note.

"_p.s...you look beautiful when you sleep. I got a pic on my phone. And...I made you breakfast. Chocolate pancakes...again I love you...Troy"_

I giggled. "Aww...you guys are so cute." Jen said plopping on my bed, with my plate.

"Thanks Jen." I said smiling to myself.

"So what happened? Don't leave ANYTHING out! I want to know every single detail!" Jen said, extremely excited and anxious. Jen always enjoyed me being happy...and knowing every detail being specific.  
So...I gave her quotes from last night and every detail I could think of.

"Aww...so romantic." Jen smiled, "We should go on a double date. You and me, and Alex and Troy." Jen said thoughtful.

"Hmmm." I thought, "That could work."I agreed, eating my pancakes.

"So...you and Troy are like friends?" Jen smiled.

"More than that." I said smiling.

"Well I'm happy for you." Jen said smiling.

"Thanks Jen..." I said finishing off my pancakes. I hugged her and picked up my plate and put it away.

"Now what birthday girl?" Jen asked.

"Well why don't we go...and-" The door opened.

"ALEX!" Jen screamed.

"Hey almost birthday girl." Alex hugged her kissing her. I smiled.

"Hey you!" Jen hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Hey Alex." I nodded at him.

"Oh! Hey Birthday Girl! I got you a present!" he said getting out a medium sized box.

"UGH!" I said smiling at him. I'm like Bella (TWILIGHT! I'M A MAJOR TWILIGHT FAN!) I don't really want anything big. I like things simple and basic.

"What, you want me to take it back?" he asked, laughing.

"Of course not. Thanks." I hugged him.

"No problem Gabs. You're a great friend." he said. I opened the bag, and there was a gift card for anywhere. For about...200 DOLLARS! "OMIGOD! Are you fucking kidding me! No! Alex you rock!" I hugged him.

"No problem." Alex said laughing hugging me tightly.

"I have the best boyfriend either!" Jen said kissing Alex.

"Well I was gonna take Jen out. And then meet you guys out for your birthday dinner." Alex said, explanig.

"Is that okay Gabi?" Jen asked.

"I don't mind." I said, noticing there was still stuff in my bag. I pulled out a box of chocolates out, and...a diamond bracelet.

"Are you kidding me? Alex...I can't-" he interrupted.

"Don't worry..." Alex said, "You deserve it. You treat my girl so sweetly. And your a great girl!" he smiled.

"I love you!" I laughed, hugging him tightly. Jen cleared her throat. Smiling.

"Not that way!" I laughed.

"I hope not!" a boy came through and hugged me.

"Hey Bolton!" I laughed, holding his arms.

"Well later Gabs!" Jen and Alex waved good bye.

"So now what you?" Troy said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Like I know!" I laughed.

**Kay...well I gtg! Sorry...lol! Not a cliffy! But...you guys should be happy! REVIEW!**

**xxxKendahl**


	22. Who Knew

**Hey guys! GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS! And whoa? Who ever said I was gonna stop? EVER! I love writing this story? I'm not gonna stop it now! I know how it feels for someone to stop a story, that you're absolutely in love with...and then it's like...DANG! I wanna know what happens next! So...I'm continuing! I'll give you a hint tho! MORE DRAMA! Lol...**

**AND...I'd like to say thnx to ..Seraphina.x. This idea came from her!**

**Chapter 22**

"C'mon...what now? You still have one more day of gifts and stuff...there's gotta be something you really want!" Troy said looking at me.

"Idk Troy! How 'bout we..." I was in deep thought...well sort of.

"Oooh! Ms. Montez is thinking...don't hurt yourself!" Troy laughed and ran out into the backyard.

"GOD DAMN YOU BOLTON!" I yelled and ran ouside and pushed him into the pool.

"Oooh! You asked for it!" Troy said coming up.

"Yea, yea, yea Bolton!" I rolled my eyes, laying down on the lounge chair.

Troy got up glaring at me. Then, shook his hair. "TROY!" I said being sprayed by him.

"I said you asked for it!" Troy said picking me up.

"TROY! YOU'RE STILL WET!" I said trying to be let go.

"Oh, well come on!" Troy jumped back into the pool, with me in his arms.

"TROY BOLTON!" I screamed, at the top of my lungs.

"This should cool you off Montez." Troy said laughing going back under water.

I glared at him, and he picked me up on his shoulders. "Come nerdy Mc NERDY NERD!" Troy laughed at me.

"I can't believe you!" I laughed and stayed on his shoulders. "You stupid jock." I rolled my eyes.

"Yea....I am a stupid jock..." Troy nodded in agreement.

I looked down at him. "But...I'm your stupid jock!" Troy laughed putting me back in the water, bringing his lips to me.

Troy was humming something. The he changed the tune and hummed something else. "Troy? What are humming?" I asked confused.

He sang out loud:

_"I hung up the phone tonight _

_Something happened for the first time _

_Deep Inside_

_Was a rush, what a rush_

_Cuz' the possibilty _

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me_

_Was just too much_

_Just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you _

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized _

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when your all alone_

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or fallin in love_

_Is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you_

_Are you holding back like the way you do_

_'Cuz I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin _

_Away-ay-ay-ay-ayyy_

_Goin' Away-ay-ay-ay-ayyy"_ Troy smiled at me, "Is it real or just another crush..." Troy laughed.

"Yes I always think, when I'm all alone, all that we could be where this thing could go

It is real, and not another crush..." I saing and laughed.

"Hahaha...I forgot to laugh." Troy rolled his eyes, and hummed the tune of the other song.

"What now?" I asked looking straight at him.

_"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be to chill but your so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing gonna stop me from divine intervention_

_I reckon its again my turn_

_To win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more no more_

_It cannot wait _

_I'm yours!" _Troy sang to me.

I stared at him, I can't believe Troy liked me this whole time. "What?" Troy asked confused.

"Nothing..." I smiled to myself.

"C'mon Ells." Troy whined, "Tell me." Troy said looking at me.

"It's just...I can't believe, this whole time, you've ruined my life..." I paused.

"UGH! I said I was sorry. And, I was just nervous...and I was younger back then okay?" Troy said rolling his eyes at me.

"I know hun." I said laughing.

"Hun??" Troy said turning his attention on me.

"Oh, sorry Troy...." I said, my cheeks flushed with red.

"No hun is good. Hun is sweet. Hun is..." Troy though of another adjectives to you use.

"Okay I get...but anyways, after all that making fun of me, hurting me, underneath it all, was a sweet Troy, who cared." I smiled.

"Yep. The cheesiest cheese ball ever!" Troy said embrassed.

"But I like sweet boys." I giggled.

"Sure..." A question popped into my head.

"What?" Troy said, looking at my facial expression.

"I was wondering...how did the break up with whats her face go?" I said.

"What's her face...oh Brittany." Troy said remembering that bitch.

"Yea." I nodded slowly.

"Well..."

_Flashback (in Troy's POV)_

_I knocked on Britts door, my palms sweating, and shaking. "HUNNIE!" She screamed, kissing me. It felt good kissing her, but it didn't feel complete, if felt, bad in a good way. _

_"Hey Britt." I said slowly._

_"Aww...Twoysie what's wrong???" she said, kissing me again, which turned into a makeout session for about 2 minutes. _

_I realized what I really came her for and pulled away. "Did that make it better?" she said flirtaciously. _

_"Britt, look..." I said, getting ready for it. _

_"Yes Troy." she said, noticing how serious the moment had been, realizing how tense I was getting. _

_"Well, look I...like someone else, and it's not you..." I said getting it out. _

_"You what????" she yelled in my face. _

_"I'm sorry Britt, but I don't like you. I have feelings for another girl. Very strong feelings, and I can't go out with you anymore." I said ready for the screaming. _

_"Lemme guess....your falling in love with dork!" she said getting frustrated. _

_"She's not a dork!" I argued. _

_"Whatever!" she smacked me across the face and slammed the door in my face. _

_"Bye Bitch!" I said and left..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh, I'm sorry Troy...that's my fault." I said, feeling guitly.

"No, I had to do it sooner or later." Troy nodded, trying to make sure she didn't feel bad.

"Ok..." I got out of the pool and dried off. And laid down in the sun.

"Gabi?" Troy said looking at me, following me.

"Yea?" I said, my eyes shut.

"I love you..." Troy smiled, and I opened my eyes.

"I love you too..." I smiled.

**I know, that wasn't my best chapter, but I haven't updated in a while, because of school, and I've been sick...thanks! Sorry once again!**

**xxxKendahl**


	23. The Restaurant

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I've had school stuff going on, and I've also had some writers block...but I got some ideas yesterday but didn't have the time to write the story! So I hope you forgive me. I owe you guys like 4 chapter today...so I'll try. Thank you guys so much for the help and support I get from you guys. But I have a question. I got ONE review that said I should put some juicy stuff in that? But I wanna keep it as a...you rated T story. So it's up to you guys. But I'm not putting really juicy stuff in it if you guys vote yes! THANKS! And btw...did you want me to stop writing this story guys? **

**Chapter 23**

Could you believe it? Me...Gabriella Montez? Going out with Troy Bolton? The person I've hated for so long.

"What?" Troy said looking at me.

"You know what..." I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked his arm, getting out of the pool. I went to the cabin outside, and grabbed 2 towels and started to dry off.

"What...you don't wanna hang out more?" Troy asked looking at me stroking his arms back and forth, swimming around. He was so....perfect.

"Nah." I shook my head, going inside, and going into Troy and I's room. I looked at my phone. It was vibrating and beeping.

_J-(Jenny)-HEY! We're getting ready to come home! _

_J-u ther? HELLO?_

_G-hey...sorry i was thrown into the pool_

_J-by who? oooo...ur **boyfriend**_

_G-shut up. troys a good guy_

_J-u mean NOW he's a good guy. _

_G-watever...hun. ill see u at the restaurant_

_J-u kno witch one?_

_G-derr my fave restaurant _

_J- and that is?_

_G-Stewart Anderson's Black Angus...DERR...its MY fave restaurant_

_J-good u haven't lost any brain cells hanging out with u kno who...lol_

I felt someone over my shoulder. "I'm so offended." Troy said shaking his head.

"Privacy Bolton." I said going into the bathroom. (And the restaurant is popular in New Mexico...I checked...hehehe.)

_G-watever. Troys a good guy and u kno that_

_J-yea yea yea_

_G-k c u soon bye!_

_J-bye and Alex says hi birthday gurl_

_G-tell him i say hi back now bye! gtg and get ready_

_J-ok ok bye_

I unlocked the door and went back out to the room to see Troy laying down on the bed, shutting his eyes. What was it with Troy? I got out a few clothes, and went into the bathroom, and took a shower. I walked out, in a towel to see Troy was awake.

Troy opened his mouth. Oh shit..."TROY OUT!" I yelled, "OUT OUT OUT!" I pushed him out.

"What is this the 2nd time I've see you...."Troy laughed.

"Funny Troy...OUT!" I pushed him out the door and locked it. I leaned against the door. Why did he always do that.

"Sorry Gabs..." Troy whispered into the door. I smiled.

"I'm sure you are Troy." I whispered back, and started to change, and get ready.

"You do know that I have to take a shower too right?" Troy said back between the door.

"Yes, I'll hurry." I said, getting my shirt on, and unlocking the door, while brushing through my hair.

"Thank you." he said opening the door grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom to take a shower.

I combed my hair, and opened the bathroom door, and grabbed my hairdryer and my make up, and went into the other bathroom and shut the door. I finished my make up and stuff, and went outside. I never would of started to wear make up if it weren't for Jenny. I refused to wear make up..but she said that it would help me, look better,and feel better about myself, so I went with it.

"You look so hot..." Troy smiled, leaning against the door way.

"Thanks...you don't look too bad yourself." I smiled at him, and kissed his cheek.

"OO...that burns." he said touching his cheeks.

I rolled my eyes, "We going or what?" I asked grabbing my bag, and walking outside.

"Get in." he said said hopping into the drivers seat. I got into the passengers seat and we drove down to the restaurant and met up with Grant, Alison, Allysa, Jen, Alex, Jack, Alex, Corbin, Taylor, Jason, and Zeke at the restaurant who were already sitting at a table.

"Hey birthday girl!" Jen hugged me.

"Hey Jay." I smiled. She let go of me, and then I looked at the table.

"MORE presents?" I said.

"Yepp." Alex said looking at like 5 million presents around me.

"I saved you a seat!" Jen pulled me to a seat, and Troy looked at me. 'Sorry' I mouthed to Troy, who sat down next to Grant and Chad. We all ordered our drinks, and looked through the menu. We ordered our food and started to talk. Well everyone but me. I was just looking around. When I noticed Troy was gone...

**DUNN DUNN! I had to do that. ha ha ha hahaha**

**xxxKendahl**


	24. THREW!

**I love doing that to you guys. I got all these reviews saying, "WHERE DID TROY GO!?!?" So I just had to update as soon as possible. It was funny, reading these....lol. I'm updating now, because I'm sick AGAIN, and I keep throwing up. But that's probably too much information for you guys.**

**Chapter 24**

Where the heck did Troy go?

**Okay guys I'm stopping it here....**

**----------**

**Lol JK! **

"Grant? Where's Troy?" I said turning to him.

"Uh..." Grant looked around, "Over...there..." he said quietly. He pointed at Troy. Who was flirting with a blond. I watched intently. The blond was giving TROY HER PHONE NUMBER! "Are you kidding me?" I yelled.

"It's okay Gabs. Go outside, and I'll have a little _chat_ with Troy." Grant said getting up. I kept watching...and he leaned in towards her, and...there she was, kissing..MY BOYFRIEND! And Troy kissing back. I kept watching. They departed. Troy was smiling. "I'm out..." I rolled my eyes and left. Troy is such a pig. I'm dumping him. He's not worth my time. Like I said before, Loving Troy Bolton leads to heartbreak. I left the restaurant and went outside, and sat down in the bench. Why the heck did Troy kiss our waitress. The door opened.

"Hey honey...what's wrong?" Jen sat down next to me.

"Troy was kissing OUR waitress!" I yelled in anger.

"WHAT?! THAT STUPID PIG!" she yelled, "He said he wouldn't hurt you...and he did!" Jen said angrily.

"Yea..." I said softly.

"Well our dinners here...and we're all waiting for you." Jen said hugging me.

"No...I'm not going in there." I said sitting here, looking away.

"But...it's your birthday dinner." Jen whined, "And you can break up with Troy when we get home." Jen said, hugging me.

"Okay..." I said getting up, and returning. I ate in silence.

"What's wrong?" Chad whispered.

"Troy was kissing our waitress..." I whispered back. Then kept playing with my food. I ate my burger.

"Oh...I'm sorry 'Brie. But...you know, you dump him. And me, Andrew, and Grant will talk to him." Chad whispered whispered back. I nodded in response. I opened my presents. They were all just gift cards, except one thing. From that big of a idiot, Troy, who gave me a gift card and a rose. Didn't make a difference, since I was already pissed off at him.

"Thanks guys." I said softly. Everyone stared at me.

I know...I wasn't okay...whatever. I walked toward the car. Instead, I got in Andrew's car. Troy looked at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes. I got home, and got on my bathing suit, and got into the hot tub. I sat in there by myself, for about 2 seconds, when Troy sat in the tub as well. "What's up?" he said in a tense voice.

"Nothing. You?" I said, avoiding my eye contact.

"No...I mean, what's really up." he said.

No response. It's not like I was going to pretend like I was okay.

"What's wrong Ells?" he said scooting closer, putting his arm around me.

"Is she a good kisser?" I asked.

"What?" he said, wide eyed.

"Was she a good kisser?" I asked again. Stop playing dumb Bolton.

"What are you talking about Gabs?" he said, 'confused' as ever.

"Shut the crap Bolton. The blond waitress." I said.

"Oh, you saw that..." he said softly.

"No freakin' duh I saw that! So..you wanna know what I say to that?" I asked, in a stern voice.

Troy stared at me. "We're...t-h-r-o-u-g-h!" I said, getting out, and drying off.

**Hey guys...I'm gonna stop there...I'm feeling good...like I said. So, I'll try and update soon!**

**xxxKendahl**


	25. No Words Could Describe How Sorry I Am

**Sorry for the late update! I know it was a bad ending, but the next few chapter Troy's gonna be completely retarded and stupid. So forgive me!**

**Chapter 25**

I looked at Troy who looked shattered. So what? Did he care about me? Nah. No way. Especially if he were to go and kiss our waitress.

"Gabriella! Wait!" Troy got out quickly and I walked into the house as I went into our room and slammed the door shut.

"Gabi...can at least explain I-"

"Troy. I told you....we're through. Now....excuse me." I said as I walked back out of our room and went into the kitchen and grabbed my cell phone.

"Dad?" I said trying not to cry. Not in front of Troy. Usually...I'm crying because I'm physically hurt. But now...

"Hey sweetie. How's the Davis'?" my dad said happily. They must be having a good anniversary.

"Uhm. Dad...I was wondering if I could just stay at our house for the rest of the summer." I said slowly and softly.

"I'll take it, that it didn't go well." my dad responded.

"Yeah...so can I?" I asked, so glad that he didn't ask why I wanted to go home so badly. Troy was a jerk. But however I was an idiot for falling for Troy. The boy who made my life a living hell.

"Sure hun. I'll tell mom." my dad sound pretty worried, but I didn't want to spend my summer here anymore.

"Thanks dad...I'll see you when you get back from Hawaii." I said as I hung up.  
"Gabi...please, can I talk to you." Troy whispered through the door.

I stared at the door. "Troy, go away." I said in a stern voice as I grabbed my suitcase and started packing quickly. I didn't want to fold them, I just stuffed them in my bag and unlocked the door, and tried, but didn't succeed to walk out the door quickly. Troy grabbed my wrist quickly. I snapped my head towards him.

"WHAT?!" I yelled furiously in his face, as I felt hot tears run down my cheek.

Troy looked at me, with soft eyes, as he pulled me in closer, and took his thumb and wiped my tears away. "Gabi..." he whispered, so softly that I could barely hear. "I was an idiot...and I'm supposed to change for you. Your the one who wants me to be a better person...I want to change. For you. I was an idiot for letting a slut like that to kiss me, and I can't explain how sorry I am in words..." Troy whispered softly as he stared into my eyes. Did he really mean it?

"Please....for-" he paused, and I looked at him, wanting to hear what he had to say. Troy was being heartfelt and meaningful and that's why I fell for him in the first place

"Yes Troy?" I whispered back as I smiled.

"I'm sorry...please..." he began to beg, as I saw his blue eyes water. I never had seen Troy cry. He was the guy who wanted to keep strong. "Forgive me...without you, I'm...dead." Troy whined as he leaned against my forhead.

"Troy..." I gave him a small smile.

"Yes...?" he said as he began to give a small smile.

"I forgive you..." I smiled as I kissed him softly on the lips and then looked at him.

Troy kept smiling and smiling. "Hold on." I said as I picked up the suitcase that fell to the ground.

"What? Your leaving still?" Troy asked as his eyes started to look worried and hurt again.

"No silly, I'm unpacking." I laughed as I brought my suitcase back in and I started to unpack.  
"Gabi, no. Let me unpack your stuff. It's the least I could do." he whined as he put my suitcase on the bed.

"No Troy...it's fine. I got it." I laughed softly as I unzipped it.

"No...Jen's waiting outside in the pool for you any way." Troy gave me a crooked smile.

"Fine..." I laughed as I was still in my bathing suit from the hot tub. I didn't change before because I wanted to get out. Get away from the pain.

"Okay..." he laughed as he pulled out a few of my cloths, "Bells?" he said as I was about to walk out.

I turned around to see him holding in a chuckle. "Have you ever heard of folding your clothes?" he said as he held up a wrinkled pair of jeans. He was right, I was in a rush...so what.

"I was in a rush..." I laughed softly as I walked out and grabbed a towel and met Jen out in the pool.

"Hey girly!" Jen laughed as she did a canon ball into the pool. I laughed as I plugged my mouth and I followed, doing the same.

"Ready for a birthday bash?" I laughed as I went under water and came back up, getting my hair out of my face.

"Yeah...of course Alison and Andrew are planning a few things for my birthday..." Jen laughed.

"What?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Club. Alison wants me to go to a club. And surprisingly, my brother Andrew, who is supposed to be looking out for me, wants me to as well." Jen said still confused.

Though, I couldn't blame her. It is odd that Andrew wanted her to go clubbing. There are nasty guys there, and...things can go very very wrong. Alison especially would hate to see Jen drunk as well, but they do both now that me and Jen only drink one beer, and that's it. "I know Gabi...I'm confused too, but they also are getting me a car..." Jen paused and I heard her mumble, "Psh...they spoil everyone..." then she laughed and continued, "But yeah...I think you get my point."

"But, I however get to plan the real party that's at Tay's again, but I don't get why Tay always wants us to use _her_ house. I mean....we trash it." I said as I floated on top of the water.

"Because she's nice Gabi." Jen laughed as she also was floating on the water.

The next day-

Everyone-except Jen-went to the mall, and bought her more presents. It's not like we haven't already, but we always spoil everyone in our family. "Hey! Gabriella! You think you could squeeze into this?" Troy yelled, laughing in histarics as he held up a thong. Nobody saw him run into Victoria Secret. Chad burst out laughing and I snapped a look at him that made him shut up.

"Yes Troy. But you wanna know who'd look even better than I would in this?" I said as I walked up to him and grabbed it from his hand.

"Who?" he said as his eyebrows wrinkled, following me with his eyes as I circled him.

"You." I laughed as I put it on his head and ran. Chad, Andrew, Grant, Taylor, Alison, Alex (who wanted to join because it was his girlfriend), Zeke, and Jason were all laughing. Troy's face tensed as he took it off his head and threw it to the ground. I ran down the escalator and hid behind a manican in Pac Sun. Troy ran in and started looking through everything. "BOO!" I said pushing him then running to hide behind Andrew and Grant.

"Ohhh...NOW your gonna get it!" he ran, but then stopped as he almost ran into Andrew.

"What about now Twoysie?" I said mimicking all those stupid girls Troy used to date.

""Brie...please don't every say that to me." he said as he shuttered and winced.

"Aww...why not Twoysie?" I held in a few giggles.

"You know why. Because your better than all those girls, and I hate that nickname. It makes me feel like 3 year old." he whined as I laughed, as so did Chad, Grant, and Andrew.

After that hilarious scene we all went to go and shop a bit more and went to get a quick bite to eat before going back home.

**Sorry for the late update, but I will update more. Cuz' I had a GREAT! FANTASTIC! SCENE! It happens in the club if that helps.....but it's sad in Gabriella's case.**

**xxxKendahl**


	26. Intoxicated

**Well...I personally thought the last scene was over the top hilarious! But now time for some...intense stuff, that'll probably make you guys want to kill me. And I'm sorry...but it's causes more drama...and I LOVE drama! This story by the way is always going to be dedicated to my friend Jen. Who supports me, even I think my stories suck. Which I still think they do. But PLEASE REVIEW! This one I'm going to try and get as long as possible! So enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

The next day-

I woke up next Troy with his arms wrapped tightly around me. "Troy...?" I whispered as Troy was smiling in his sleep...which I thought wasn't physically possible.

"Okay...soo that answers my question....your not awake." I laughed very softly, as I carefully put his hands off of me, and replaced me, as a pillow. He snuggled close to the pillow, and as I tried to hold in my laughter I snorted instead.

"Gwabi?" a small voice came as the door creaked open.

"Yes Addy?" I said holding in my laughter still.

"Why you lwaughing?" she said. Sure it was poor grammar, but it was cute.

"C'mere." I said as I lifted her and showed her Troy.

"Aww...he wooks cwute. Like me, when I'm howding my tweddy bear Chawles." she giggled as she kept her eyes on him. It was true, she had a bear name Charles. Well technically his name is, "Mr. Teddy Charles." But I think you get the point. But she calls him, either "My. Teddy." or "Charles" or I guess "Chawles" in her case. She's attached to it, but she reminds me of me, when I was her age. I cuddled with a blanket that was given to me by my dad, and my own teddy bear named, 'Rosy' that was given to me by my mom. Both I still had, and they're laying on my bed at home.

"I guess..." I responded.

"I'm hungwy." she whined as I put her down.

'What would you like?" I asked as I walked out of the room, and closed the door softly.

"CEWEAL!" she yelled, but then I put my finger over my lip to signal her to be quieter.

"Okay...but be quiet." Everyone always sleeps in longer than I do. I always tend to want to wake up earlier. I don't know why, probably just a habit.

"What kind of cereal hun?" I asked as I looked in the cabinet to reveal a million type of cereals we did have. "Coco Pebbles? Trix? Cinnamon Twirls? Cheerios? Rice Crispies?" I said as reading them all of.

"Twix!" she jumped and down. Though, I should've known, 'cause that's her favorite cereal.

"Okedokey artichoke." I said as I pulled it out of the cabinet. Addy giggled.

"You fwunny Gwabi!" she giggled as I placed her at the bar. I got out the milk, and _her_ cereal bowl. And yes, she does have her own bowl. She has one of those bowls that have a straw to drink the milk once your done with the cereal.

"Thanks Ad. Here." I said as I placed the bowl and dumped the cereal out on the bowl, and poured the milk. Then I grabbed two spoons, as I fixed myself a bowl of Rice Crispies, and poured some sugar into my bowl.

We began to eat. "Mm-wait. I don't smell waffles. Or sizzling bacon." Grant whined.

"Nope." I said as I popped the 'p'. "Cereal day." I laughed, "But don't blame me...Ad over here wanted cereal." I said as I watched Addy gobbling it down.

"Oh, fine." Grant whined and kissed Addy's head and hugged me. He got out a bowl and got some Cinnamon Twirls.

Troy walked out holding the pillow I put to replace me. "Excuse me? But this however is not the person I was holding when I fell asleep." as he held the pillow, as it hung down, since he was holding it from the pillow case.

I held in a laugh, and Addy didn't. She just laughed. "Uhm, I think," I paused to laugh, but couldn't continue.

"Oh, you'd think I wouldn't notice!" Troy said, trying to act angry, but it wasn't working.

"You didn't. You cuddled up to it, as if it really _were_ me." I laughed some more.

"Yadda, yadda, yea...." Troy said as he hit me with the pillow softly, making sure he didn't spill the cereal and got out some bread and butter to make toast and got out some bacon as well.

"You see! TROY! TROY BOLTON, who is lazy is making bacon!" Grant whined.

"Well why don't you go make yourself some then?" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Because I'm lazy too..." he laughed. I rolled my eyes and cleaned up Addy's bowl, after cleaning my own. Then went to the couch and laid down and watched some cartoon with Addy and Grant.

At 7:30 P.M-

I took a half an hours shower-I know, long-and got ready for the club. I put on a shirt and a skirt. Then did my hair and make up. Troy was getting ready in Grant's room. Then we all met in my car, well everyone, but Andrew, Alison, Zeke, and Jason. They drove in Jen's new car, that they were giving to her at the club, when we got there. They left first, and I took the long way to let them get there so they could get there before me.

At the club-

Jen looked out of the window, because my roof was up, and saw her car....well, technically she didn't know that car was _her _car. "Andrew? Why are you driving that? I thought you had your own car?" Jen said confused as she looked at me.

"Jen...this is yours..." Jen went wide eyed.

"No way...you shittin' me right?" she said looking at the car, walking slowly over to it, to touch it.

"NO WAY!" she shrieked looking at the car. It was a Porsche 911.

"AHH!" she jumped up down. (if you don't know what it looks like the link is on my user page!)

"I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" she said looking hopping in the car, putting her hands on the wheel.

"Woah there girl. We're supposed to be going clubbing! You know, dancing. drinking?" Chad whined.

"You can go drink some other day." Jen rolled her eyes, practically crying.

"Jen, you'll be able to drive home in your brand new car some other time, but right now let's go celebrate your birthday!" Gabriella laughed remembering how she reacted when she got her new audi.

"Fine..." Jen laughed as she got out of the car and ran to hug Andrew and Alison.

"You do we weren't the only ones to help for this ride right?" Andrew laughed a little bit, but she was still hugging them.

"You know...Troy, Grant, and Gabi chipped in to...." Alison laughed.

"Then..." Jen let go and hug the rest of them.

"Okay...we get it, Jen's thankful, now can we get inside?" Chad whined again, "I"m getting kinda cold, and I wanna go dance with my girlfriend." Chad laughed as he put his arm around Taylor's waist.

Gabriella and Jen stared at him, and he wrinkled his eyebrows, "Why? Is that bad?" Chad laughed as they walked into the club.

"ID." the guard said and they all showed their clubs and they went in and found a booth.

"One shot on me guys!" Troy yelled and Gabriella rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to be drinking because she was the going to be driving everyone home. Well, besides Jen. Jen wasn't going to be drinking as much either. They both were going to be drinking at least maybe a shot or 2 and that was that.

Troy went over to the bar and ordered the shots and sat back down at the boot next to his girlfriend, Gabriella. "Hey beautiful..." he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Drink?" he offered one off the tray.

"I'm good...." Gabriella laughed, "You can have mine, but I'm gonna be driving so you go ahead and go 'drink crazy'." Gabriella laughed and Troy nodded and chugged one down and got another and finished that one.

An hour later...

Gabriella went into the bathroom to freshen up and go to the restroom. Then walked back out of the bathroom to sit down at the booth next to Troy. "Hey Els_ie_..." Troy said, completely intoxicated.

Gabriella stared at him, "Troy? How many shots have you had?" Gabriella asked worried.

"Only a few El_la!_" Troy laughed wrapping his arm around her, "Just a few..." he laughed and put his head on her shoulder, gulping down another shot.

"Hey....you wanna dance?" a girl walked up in a short tank and the skirt she was wearing was barely even covering her butte.

Troy nodded, looking at the slut of a girl's chest. Troy got up and looked at Gabriella, "_Gabi_ you should look more like this lady right here...she's smoking _**hot**__**!" **_Gabriella stared at him, tears starting to fill her eyes.

Gabriella just looked at him as they got on the dance floor and they began to dance, no....they were grinding. Gabriella kept watching as drunken Troy still danced with the slut from hell.

After a few songs they walked back over to where Gabriella was, "Gabi...meet my new girlfriend...Nata_lie_." Troy introduced her and she smiled. They both were drunk.

"Take a video..." he laughed as he made her get out her cellphone and take a video of them, grinding, kissing, and giggling with each other.

"Okay...that's it Troy...." Gabriella rolled her eyes, shut her phone. It would still have saved and she got up and walked out of the club.

She walked into the Davis' house and ran into the room and locked the door, and put her back and let it all out. Her hot, wet, salty tears fell down from her eyes as she fell down to the floor.

**Okay, that was kinda....not as bad, but it gets a little worst....sorry I have to stop it here**

**xxxKendahl**


	27. Stupid Troy

**I'M SOO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO VERY SORRY! I'm soo sorry guys! I spaced fanfic, because I had tests, and all this other stuff! But...school ends in 33 DAYS! YAYY! Ok, so sorry...here's the next chapter. I was going to have her leave...but that woulda been lame, because I got some good advice and you know what? YEA...here's the next chapter you guys have been waiting for, for a VERY long time! Forgive me please!!!**

**Chapter 27**

I woke up on the floor, and walked out of the room and saw the house as empty as it could be, but I could hear snoring coming from Grant's room, so he must have gotten home. I looked at the couch and saw Troy. I rolled my eyes, and then went and grabbed a bowl of cereal and went back into the room. I ate it slowly, and finished, and then looked at my phone. I still had the video I took last night. I watched it, and I felt tears fill my eyes. I blinked letting only a few tears fall, and then put my phone down. I heard the door creak open.

"Gabwi?" a small voice came, but I couldn't see her.

"Hey sweetie..." I smiled softly, still depressed.

"Are you okway?" she said climbing on my bed and climbing in my lap looking up at me.

"Yea..." I smiled. But I don't get it. You'd think even a drunken Troy would know better than to dance with that-okay, even I'm not gonna sink down to that level.

"Weally? Who did it? she said looking at me now with those big concerned blue eyes.

"It's nothing..." I said.

"Okway...." she said as her voice went from low to high, to show her sarcasm, "Buuut, if you need anythiwng come and talk to me..." she smiled at me.

"What, you my counselor now?" I laughed softly, not really in the mood to laugh.

"Yep! I'm gonna go wake up daddy!" she skipped happily along as she got off of my bed singing a cute little melody.

I smiled, and then closed my door and locked it. I still didn't get it. You'd think that Troy would realize I was gone....and, my door knocked. "Gabi??" I heard, Jen.

"Yes?" I said softly.

"Gabi, where did you go last night? We looked everywhere when I realized you texted me and said you went home. Everyone was completely drunk! I was the only one who only drank like one shot!" I heard Jen laughing.

"Yea..." I laughed softly.

"So what happened? I saw Troy had all this lipstick on his collar, and his mouth...and everywhere!" Jen said, "Wait...you weren't wearing lipstick...you were wearing a little bit of lip gloss..." Jen said, then stopped.

"Oh my god!" she screamed through the door.

"Yea..." I said back. I picked up my phone and sent her the video.

I heard a moment of silence and she yelled, "TROOOY!"

I heard a groan and a thunk on the floor...I'm guessing Troy fell off the couch. "WHAT JEN?!" he yelled back.

"COME HERE!" I heard her scream and then I heard footsteps.

Then heard some whispering and the same moment of silence and then some more whisper. "How could you do that Troy Bolton!!!!???" I heard Jen scream.

"Wait-why do I have lipstick all over my collar?" I heard Troy say.

"Ooo...Gabi?" he guessed, hoping.

"Troy! GABRIELLA WASN'T WEARING LIPSTICK!" Jen screamed.

I didn't hear a response from Troy. "I THOUGHT EVEN A _INTOXICATED_ TROY WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT A GIRL LIKE THAT AND YOU WOULD HURT GABRIALLA!" she screamed again.

"I know...I didn't know...look, Jen can I talk to her alone." I heard Troy say softly.

"...Yea, but I swear to god Troy. You hurt her again, I'm gonna make you leave!! No...I'm gonna make Gabi and I leave and go to her house so she doesn't get hurt again by you! She loved you...and I think you were the first one she really wanted to be with and TRULY loved, and you ruined it..." I heard Jen say. I had a feeling Jen was doing her whole...shaking her head in doubt.

I sat there in my bed and heard, "I swear Troy..." she said and I heard footsteps and a soft knock.

"Gabi? Can we talk?" Troy said softly.

I didn't respond, I just laid down on the bed feeling my tears on my cheek. "Please? I'm sorry...I'm so stupid! I'm really really sorry!" he said.

There was a silence for a few minutes. "Gabi?" he said through the door softly.

I got up and opened the door. "I'm so sorry Gabriella...I know a thousand sorry's will NEVER do you right...but-"

I put my finger over his mouth. "Ssh...I forgive you." I smiled.

"What? No...Gabi, you can't forgive me that quickly. It's not fair...I was a MAN-WHORE!" he said.

What? I don't get it?

"Gabi...no, I don't deserve to be forgiven that easily...I'm...I'm a jerk." Troy said softly.

"Troy...It's okay...it was a mistake. We ALL make mistakes. You drank too much and did a few things that you shouldn't have..." I smiled.

Yep, that's me, Gabriella Montez. I forgive and forget easily...is that bad?

**Okay...this one's WAY short...but I need to go and do some homework! IM SO SORRY!**

**xxxKendahl**


	28. Phone Call

**I'm sorry for the late update guys! Been outta town, and busy! Soo...thanks guys for the support! Be ready for some drama guys! ...now don't hate on me. I'm trying a new approach, writing wise. DON'T KILL ME!**

**Chapter 27**

I woke up the next morning with a familiar little face staring at me. "Hey Addy." I smiled.

"I'm hungwy. Can I have some....pancakes? Wit chocwate chips?" she asked in a soft, quiet voice.

"Of course..." I smiled at her and got up to start cooking.

It was like yesterday never happened. Well okay the last 2 days didn't happen. Troy had kept apologizing, even when I said that forgave him already. I forgive easily. My daddy always said that I should forgive and move on, but not forgive and forget as if someone never did anything.

"MMM! Now I smell pancakes!" Grant said yawning loudly, as he normally did and sat down at the bar.

"Yep." I said flipping some pancakes.

"What ever happened to bacon?" he asked eagerly.

"We're out." I laughed at him. I never got why boys have to eat the most unhealthy thing and eat so much of it as well.

"Well we can't have that! I'll go and get some later on today." Grant laughed as I served up 3 pancakes on his plate, and one for Addy.

"Thanks G." he laughed and drowned his chocolate chip pancakes with syrup.

"No problemo!" I laughed and cooked about a dozen more, and then got myself some cereal.

"Now...even when you cook breakfast, why don't you eat what you make?" Grant asked confused.

"Because, I don't want it." Gabriella chuckled, and poured some milk in her cereal.

"Oh...okay." he said finishing off his second plate of pancakes.

"Yea..." she said putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Hey baby." a familiar voice said behind me, kissing me on my temple, and my heart melted. It was my weak spot.

"Hey Troy." I turned around and kissed him softly.

"Mmm." Troy smiled.

"Are those pancakes I smell?" he said taking a huge whiff.

"Yeah." I laughed at my still boyfriend. I still can't get over the fact, that Troy and I are...together. Me and Troy. As in Troy Bolton. The one who teased me, and put me in pain for so long; whether it was insulting me with words or physically hurting me. And it all meant he liked me. Which reminds me of a movie I saw a few days ago. "He's Just Not That Into You". I never got why boys made fun of girls? Is it true that when guys tease they like you? Or do they really just HATE you?...These questions we'll never know...being a girl.

Troy went over and got 5 pancakes and I went to go make more. "You know...there are others who enjoy my pancakes. So it helps if you save some for other people!" I laughed.

"Hey giggles!" Jen said, "I smell some famous pancakes!" Jen said, taking a huge whiff just as Troy did before.

"Yes, bubbles, that's exactly it." I rolled my eyes and giggled...and put some pancakes on a plate for her and she joined Addy, Grant, and Troy.

I laughed and did the dishes when they were all finished. "Hey you guys wanna go swimming?" Troy asked as he came back out in his swim trunks. Mann...he was...sooo....

"Yea." Jen said as she interrupted my train of thought.

I finished up with the dishes and changed into my bathing suite. I came back out and jumped into the pool.

"PUT ME DOWN GRANT!" I heard Jen scream...which only meant....

"PUT ME DOWN TROOYYYYY!" I screamed and he was laughing and then put me on his shoulders.

"CHICKEN FIIIIIGGGHHHHT!!!!!" I heard Grant scream and noticed that Jen was on her shoulders.

"Ready to get your ass kicked 'Brie like last time?" Jen said all big and tough and I laughed.

"Yeah I'm ready Bubbles. Last time was a TIE. But hey, I let you win last time, because I declared you winner." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Whatever..." she rolled her eyes.

"No worries Ella. You'll beat her ass." Troy whispered. I giggled.

"FIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTTTT!!!" Grant and Troy yelled loudly as they walked toward each other and Jen and I arms stuck out ready to attack.

"You are going doowwwnnn!" I yelled and we started pushing each other back and forth.

_'This is why I'm Hot! This Is Why I'm Hot! This is why, this is why, this is why I'm Hot!' _we heard and we all stopped.

"Sorry...my phone." Troy chuckled, and he put me off of his shoulders and ran to go get his phone.

"Awww darn, you were about to go down." Jen said all disappointed.

"Whatever..." I laughed and I watched Troy as he answered his phone, and he had a smile on his face. He looked at me and the smile vanished. I watched and all I saw was a few smiles, nods, and guilt looks. Who was it? Was he cheating on me? Did someone die?

**I had to stop here because I wanted to do a next chapter...**

**xxxKendahl**


	29. The Other Girl

**Hey guys! I decided to update on this one quickly because it was a cliffy, and I'm not gonna be home until tomorrow, and then I'm going camping up on in the mountains, so I'm updating ASAP. Here it is! Like I said, NO KILLING ME! **

**Chapter 28**

I looked at Troy, who stared back at me not smiling, but still having a sparkle in his eye. Who was he talking to? "I love you too." he said and then my eyebrows crinkled. Who was this? Was he seriously cheating on me AGAIN?!

"Hey guys." he said as he went back outside toward us.

"Hey...who was that?" Jen asked before I could.

"Uhm..." Troy hesitated, "Nobody." he said looking at me.

"Okay?" Jen said nodding slowly. He was so cheating on me...I know it. I'm sure, and I, Gabriella Montez is never wrong about signals.

"Riight. Okay, anyway, back to the chicken fight." Jen said looking as suspicious as I felt, and then smiled. "We'll see who that was later..." she whispered in my ear and went under water and went toward Grant before I could glance back at her. I could already feel like my heart was...like bleeding.

"Nah. I gotta go somewhere." Troy said drying off, "And I need to talk to Gabi when I get back..." Troy said avoiding contact, and saying my name as if I wasn't even there. Which I hate!

"Okay." Grant said then came over to me, and hugged me tightly, already having the same feeling as I did, "You'll be okay." Grant said. Did he know something I didn't...?

"I'm gonna get out and take a nice hot shower." I said softly, and got out of the pool and straight into the house to take a shower. I could almost feel the pain that Troy was going to give to me. I knew he'd just...no. It can't be. Can it?

I went into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. Then went out in my pj's and watched "He's Just Not That Into You" to pass the time, since Troy left, looking...really...nice like he was going-NO! Stop it Gabriella!

"Hey..." a deep voice said as the door knocked, and opened.

I didn't need to turn my head just to know who it was. "Hi." I said turning my head and smiled weakly.

"Look...we..." he stopped, "We need to talk." he said softly.

"Oh. What about?" I asked feeling my heart slowly stopping as if it were ready to bust into a million pieces.

"Look...I've been..." Troy said and then stopped. "I can't do it." he said looking away and Grant was standing in the doorway.

"You are such an asshole Troy." Grant rolled his eyes and then Troy left.

"Look...since he can't do it, because he ain't a guy, then I'll do it for him, as much as I don't want to." Grant said looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Do what?" I asked feeling tears form in my eyes.

"Troy's been seeing that girl from the club...for a long time. Okay, maybe not a looong time, but like a week before we went to the club...and he felt bad about it, and he wanted to tell you, and..." he stopped and looked away like he saw something that scared him.

"He wants to break up." he whispered and pulled me into a tight hug.

I sat there letting him hug me, and I hugged back tightly, as my heart cracked and broke into a million pieces like a mirror. "It's okay Gabi. He's a jerk...and I told him that he had to leave." Grant whispered still hugging me.

"No." I choked out, as I still couldn't realize what just happened. I wasn't even crying. It just felt like someone punched me in the gut, and I couldn't breathe.

"What?" he said confused.

"I wanna leave. I wanna go." I shook my head in disbelief and stopped hugging him and started packing my clothes.

"I'm done with drama, and Troy." I said shaking my head. I forgave way too easily...and what do I get? My heart thrown to the ground and stepped on!

"No, Gabi, you don't have to go. Jen would had that. And you know it." Grant said looking at me as I got out my suitcase and stuffing my clothes.

"No. I'm leaving. I-I-I'm done." I stuttered out.

"'Brie...please." Grant begged.

"No." I said, stuffing in my last few clothes, and then zipped up my suitcase then walking out of the room and into the living room to find Jen her pj's watching t.v and Troy looking at me, then at the suitcase.

"Is that my stuff?" he asked.

"No." I said, "It's mine." I said then I walked over and grabbed my phone off the counter in the kitchen, and called my mom.

"Hello?" she answered on the 3rd ring, "STOP IT HOWARD!" she giggled.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry Gabriella. I didn't know it was you. How's Jen and the family? How's the vacation?" she asked snapping back, realizing that it was ME, her daughter she was talking to.

"Can I go home?" I asked, being completely strong in front of Troy.

"WHAT!?" I heard behind me, it was Jen.

**Stopping it there, cuz I gotta go! **

**xxxKendahl**


	30. A Way To Move On

**Hey guys! Okay, since I was leaving tomorrow for the camping thing, I decided I should update. Nowww...remember, and please notice that I HAVEN'T SLEPT ALL NIGHT, or in 24 HOURS! So if there's a typo or a grammar error, or anything, please, NO pulling me out on that...sorry. Here it is. Oh and by the way, Troy is OUT OF the picture...except for a few parts here and there...anyway...here we go! Also, I'm trying to get the teenage girl feel, sooo...if it's weird, awkward, or stupid...sorry. **

**Chapter 29**

Jen looked at me, worried, shocked, and concerned all wrapped into one look. "What?" my Mom said sounding just as confused as Jen did. So in other words, if you mixed my Mom's voice and Jen's facial expression, it'd be like perfect!

"Mom...I just wanna go home." I said again, missing the no drama, and the way I used to look. I mean...how could he? All of a sudden he liked me, when Jen gave me a magic make over, what are the odds of that? Then, he dumps me when we get serious...and...ugh. I hate him. PLUS, he dumped me THROUGH Grant because he was a stupid coward and couldn't man up! How lame is that? (A/N: sorry, that's my voice coming through...lol.)

"Oh...well..." my Mom was trying to make this work, "Well...I'm not gonna ask why...because you hate it when I do, and the only possibility I can think of is that you stay there for another month, and deal with the drama you're dealing with, or you come to Hawaii with us..." my Mom thought aloud.

"Well...Mom...I was just wondering if I could just stay at home...and stay there." I said, hoping it would work. I needed my time, alone.

"Well...honey, I don't know how that would work, I mean...you'd have to get groceries, and...-"

"Mom. I'm 18 moving into college next year. I have to get used to it, don't I? I'll babysit, or work." I shrugged.

"Well..." my Mom and trusted me easily. I normally chose the right decision, sooo...

"Okay." my Mom said after a minute thinking.

"Thanks Mom." I smiled, as I felt a tear forming in my eyes. This was supposed to be the BEST SUMMER ever. Yeah...that was perfect.

"No problem hon. Just call me or dad whenever if you need ANYTHING, or call Jen...you know." my Mom said. After being 18 and, never getting in trouble with the law, smoking, doing drugs, etc, you really earn your trust from your parents...and having good grades.

"Kay. Love you." I smiled to myself, still feeling like I need to clench my heart in my fist to keep it from falling apart and detaching from the rest of my body. It hurt, but it didn't feel like completely...horrible. Like in movies, where you watch a girl mope around the same guy over and over who broke up with her...like Troy did with me...well GRANT did with me, but still. As much as I loved Troy, and still love Troy, what made me so mad was he couldn't do it himself!

"Love you too sweetheart." and with that we both hung up and Jen looked at me with a look that scared me, really bad.

"What?" I asked.

"You're leaving? What? Why?" Jen said not knowing one thing that was going on.

"I'll tell you later. How about you come with me back home and I'll tell you. Okay?" I said avoiding any eye contact with Troy. I could feel his eyes piercing me, and Grant was staring at me, completely, heartbroke for me.

"I'll call ya later Grant. Or..." I paused, "You can come with." I said nodding my head in the direction out the door.

"I'll come." Grant said and followed along.

We walked to my house in silent as I let everything that just happened sink in. It was like a fresh wound, but it didn't kill you, or sting. It'll hurt later.

"Soo...what happened? Because I'm confused? And I DON'T GET IT!" Jen said screaming, confused.

Grant explained, before I could open my mouth. I really didn't want to explain it, it'd just make things worst, and make me want to scream, cry, and be alone. It's better not to think about it. I don't wanna be a stupid teenage girl who mopes around. I want to get over Troy Bolton. He was a waste of time...right?

"STUPID TROY!!" Jen screamed out cussing in different language (mostly french). Then after about...eh, I'd say 3 minutes she looked at me. "Oh." she said and ran over and hugged me.

As much as I LOVE Jen, she takes out her anger, when it's supposed to be about me, and forgets about the problem at hand, then looks innocent and has an instant realization. It's her.

She looked at me, then ran to me and hugged me. "I'm so sorry hunnie. He was a jerk. He treated you like trash before and after. He was a sweet boyfriend...but, ugh! He's UGH! First of all, HE HAD GRANT BREAK UP WITH YOU! And he was in THE OTHER ROOM! HE'S NOT A MAN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Jenny. Chill." I said, "I'm fine. I just need to get HIM OUT OF MY MIND! AND IT DOESN'T HELP IF YOU'RE YELLING ABOUT HIM IN MY FACE!" I yelled back.

"Sorry..." Jen smiled innocently, and glanced at me with a concerned, best friend look, and than looked away.

"You are amazing." Grant laughed, "Even when....okay I'm gonna shut up." he laughed at himself.

"You guys are awesome." I laughed as a tear escaped from my eye and I pulled them both into a group hug.

"Okay...well 'Brie. If you need anything, call, text, or come over and we'll get you anything you need. Okay?" Jen said sweetly.

"Yeah, I get it." I laughed.

"Yeah...do you want us to stay? Or do you want us to..." Grant slowly paused.

"Leave." I chuckled, "I need my own 'Gabriella' time." I said rocking on the heels, I loved them both to death, but...now, I need my time.

"I get it." Grant laughed, "C'mon Jen." Who by the way was already objecting to what I said.

"Fine." she said, "But-"

"Go." Grant said opening the front door and pushed her out.

"We love you!" she yelled as the door shut, and I laughed, and then I sat down on the living room couch. All I could think of how big of a waste of time Troy was. He was...a fantastic boyfriend. He was awesome. Sweet. Funny. Charming. But...I should of known.

I felt a little tear drop on my knee, and I looked down at the tiny wet spot on my jeans. WHY AM I CRYING!! He was a waste of time, and I do NOT need to worry about him. Move on. Find another boy. Not be a slut, but...move on and forget him. That's it.

A few hours later, I thought of other ways, I could move on, and all I could think of was just get out, and see what happens.

**Okay, it's short, and it's different. I really want the girl feelings shown and reality into realization as well...sooo REVIEW and enjoy, and keep reading!**


	31. Jake

**Decided to update! I have one more day 'till school starts (A.K.A Friday!) Anyway, soo please review! I'm missing all my reviews! Anyway, yeah, thanks guys! And I realize that I was off by one chapter number so it's chapter 31~**

**Chapter 31**

I sat there on my couch eating some mint ice cream, of course my favorite and some root beer. No, it's not the best combination to eat in the world, but they're my two favorite foods in the world! I heard my phone ring. "Hello?" I said with a mouthful of mint ice cream, and I swallowed it.

"Hey!" it was Grant. It had been about a 2 weeks since "Grant" broke up with me. It wasn't fun, but I was still moping around, which I vowed that I wouldn't do anymore.

"Hey Grant!" I said excited to have someone I knew call me. Even though I was still completely heartbroke, I needed to get out.

"Hey, look, I've got a friend who wants to see you." Grant said. I could tell he was probably smiling into the phone. But hey...-wait!

"Grant I don't want to talk to-" Grant cut me off.

"It's not Troy. It's an old friend from high school." Grant laughed, and I sighed in relief.

"Okay...where should I meet you and your friend?" I said, smiling. I was glad to finally get out of the house, getting fat, and moping around because of some stupid idiot. Troy.

"Uhm, actually he's at the house....so you have to come over." Grant chuckled.

"Oh." I nodded. That would mean having to deal with Troy, and seeing him. No. I'm not going to keep moping around and showing Troy that he hurt me. He's a jerk. I have to be strong, and he has no part of me anymore.

"You don't have to if you don't-", this time I cut him off.

"No. I'll go, lemme just put on some clothes and I'll see you in like 5 minutes." I told him, then got up and went upstairs to my room and picked out some cute clothes (some old dark blue jeans and a halter).

"Okay..." he said.

"Yeah, okay bye!" I said happier than I've ever been in the past 2 weeks.

"Hey Gabi?" he said before I pressed the end button on the phone.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Jen misses you, and I miss you. And...well we love you." he chuckled nervously. Grant wasn't always the best at being...forward?

"I miss you guys too. Tell me when Alison's at 8 1/2 months so I can go see her and stay until the baby comes." I smiled, missing the Davis family. Addy, Alison, Andrew, Grant, Jen, and their parents.

"Hey, you know that Andrew beat the shit out of Troy right?" Grant laughed.

"Yeah...I heard, because Alison came over and comforted me and she brought Jen and we watched a bunch of movies and ate popcorn and ice cream." I explained.

"Oh, cool. Well I'll see you soon! Bye G!" he said.

"Bye G!" I laughed, "I mean...well bye Grant!" I laughed again and we both hung up. _Click. _I smiled at myself and looked in the mirror. It felt good smiling.

I put on my clothes, brushed through my hair and put it up because it was messy, and put on some flip-flops. I grabbed my purse, but on some make up (lip gloss, a light shade of eye shadow and some mascara). I got my keys, locked the house up, got into my car (I went back on got it like a few days later after I left) and drove off to the Davis'.

I got out and immediately was hugged by Jen, Addy, and Alison. "HI!" I heard a small voice and I smiled.

"Hi Ad!" I smiled, picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I miss you!" she said softly. I knew she meant I miss_ed_ you...but it was still adorable!

"I missed you too Addy." I said and she kissed me.

"We all missed you." Alison smiled. She was getting big.

"So, how are you?" I asked her still staring at her stomach.

"Morning sickness, back is bad, and I'm tired and hungry all the time!" she laughed and shrugged it off.

"Gabi!!!!!!" I heard, and it was Andrew who brought me into a hug, with Addy still in my arms.

"Hey Andrew!" I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy!!!" Addy yelled, giggling as hard as ever and she grabbed onto his Andrews neck and he held his daughter.

"How are you?" Andrew asked me, smiling widely.

"Brilliant!" I smiled and rubbed my eyes, still sleepy.

"You look sleepy!" Addy giggled as I tickled her after she said that.

The door opened and I saw Grant and Troy...and the girl he'd been cheating me on with. "GRANT!" I screamed and he ran toward me, picked me up and twirled me.

"GABI!" he mimicked me and I laughed like crazy. I haven't talked to any of them, or seen Grant since he walked me home.

"Man, I missed your dork-i-ness!" I laughed and he kissed my forehead.

"Right backatcha!" he laughed and he finally put me down.

"So...Grant. Where's this man your setting me up with????" I said getting excited and completely ignoring Troy and his girlfriend. It like I totally moved on. YAY!

"Hopefully he is f-i-n-e!!" I said laughing and Jen joined in.

"Nooo sexy fine!" Jen laughed.

"Okay enough. Nobody wants to hear this." Andrew laughed and looked at Addy.

"Oops." I giggled, and Jen laughed bustin' a gut.

"He's inside, I'll go get him." he laughed and went inside.

"He is fiiinnee." Jen winked at me, "His name is Jake." she smiled. I've always loved the name Jake on a guy...and normally they are HOT!

Hey! Imma girl! What girl doesn't say a guy is hot?! I heard the front door open and saw Grant...where was the guy? I watched and then he walked forward and it revealed Jake!

He was f-i-n-e! FIINE! He had dark jet black hair, some light old blue jeans and a button on light blue shirt, with brown eyes. He looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back. I felt someone staring at me. Probably Troy. "Hi. I'm Jake." he said walking toward me and holding his hand out.

"Gabriella. But call me Gabi." I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." and I smiled.

"You too." he said and I looked around seeing Troy. He was still as...-nope. Not gonna go there. He glared at Jake. Oh well.

"Hey Gabi." Troy said looking at me.

"Hi." I said not paying attention to him, not even glancing at him, still staring at Jake.

"Looks like someone's getting the cold shoulder!" I heard Grant whisper to Jen, and she giggled and nodded.

"How are you?" he said walking up to me.

"Fine thanks." I shrugged, "So, Jake...you live near here?" I asked starting a conversation.

"Yeah, just down the street. My family just move back into the neighborhood. We moved to Arizona for my dad's work and we moved back missing the old New Mexico!" he laughed.

I laughed, "Yeah, I bet." I smiled, he was a really nice guy.

"So your ready for college I hear?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I pumped my fist into the air and Jen and I high-five.

"Me too." he chuckled, "I'm ready to get out of here and head out to UCLA." he shrugged.

"What? Your a senior? I didn't know...well...wait-did you just say UCLA?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm a senior." he chuckled nervously, "and yeah...UCLA. Why?" he said sounding confused like me as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm going to UCLA!" I laughed.

"Great minds think alike!" he laughed and winked at me.

"Exactly!" I laughed and I felt a burning sensation in the air. Troy was glaring at him still.

"Hey Gabi, did you meet Tiffany?" I heard Troy said. I didn't care. I wasn't the jealous type either.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry. I'm Gabriella." I said shaking out my hand, smiling.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tiffany." she said smiling back. She wasn't the slut I thought she was going to be.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled.

"Hows 'bout we all go out?" Grant smiled.

**I'm gonna end it there! Thanks guys! and REVIEW!**

**xxxKendahl**


	32. To The Mall!

**Because I'm bored, and need something to do...I decided to put up another chapter! Keep reviewing! School starts in a few hours so I decided to do a quick chapter!**

**Chapter 32**

"Yeah! Totally!" I said nodding, glad that I went out. Jake was cute. He was like skater...but still preppy. It was a different look that he could pull off. He was hot too! He was overall just my type! Heh!

"Well, lemme just call up my girlfriend!" Grant smiled, and I remembered Allysa. She was so cute, and so sweet.

"Yeah...I never really did get to know Allysa." I said smiling at him.

"You'll love her." he smiled and winked at me.

"Well...Gabi. You and I are the only single ones...sooo..." he paused, "You wanna be my date?" Jake said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He was so cute.

"Of course I would." I smiled at him. Tonight was going to be perfect. Besides...the leech, but I'll be okay. Troy will ignore me, and I'll ignore him.

"Oh! That reminds me...I'm gonna call my boyfriend!" she smiled and ran past me and she whispered, "Jake is awesome." in my ear.

I smiled, "You go call Alex! And get Ryan, Shar, and Tay! Call them!" I smiled and she nodded and ran back into the house.

"Who's Ryan, Shar, and Tay?" Jake said, of course already confused.

"You don't remember them?" I asked him, now confused myself.

"Oh yeah! Ryan and Sharpay the drama king and queen. And Taylor's going out with Chad right?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I nodded laughing and he laughed too.

"So your ready to be my date?" he teased and nudged me.

"So ready." I laughed.

I heard a phone ring, and it was Tiffany's. She lifted up a finger to say 'hold on' and left. Then Jake's phone rang and he mimicked Tiffany. "I'll be right back guys!" Alison said and she ran back into the house.

I was with Troy. Bleh. I hated him now, as much as I hated him back before I dated. Troy and I should have never dated, and we definitely shouldn't have dated. I didn't look at him, but I went down and sat at the bench by the front door. Troy followed. Ugh.

"So, how's everything?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Fine, thanks. You already asked that." I said rolling my eyes. He was still the mindless idiot/player he was before.

"Well, usually when someone asks how someone is, the other asks the one who asked first how they're doing too..." he mumbled.

"Fine! How are you?" I said sounding completely not interested. Because honestly, I wasn't.

"Good. Tiffany and I are getting serious...and...yeah." he said looking at me, and I was staring out at the street.

"Hey!" Jake said finally coming and I smiled.

"You guys ready?" Jen asked coming out of the door.

"Yeah!" I said smiling even more.

"Okay, well Allysa, Shar, Tay, and Ryan are meeting us there..." she explained.

"Okay. I'll take my car...you and Jake wanna come in my car?" I asked her.

"Uhm, Alex is picking me up...so you and Jake go ahead." Jen said smiling at me.

Alex was the nicest guy ever and he was a gentlemen without being too perfect.

"Okay...that's fine. Wait...where are we going?" I asked.

"The MALL! Duh!" I laughed, "Of course." I nodded then looked at Jake.

"You ready?" I asked him and he nodded.

"We'll see you guys soon." I said and I got into my car, and Jake got into the passenger's side.

"I love your car." Jake said and I nodded.

"I got for my birthday from Andrew...and well Alison." I laughed and he joined in.

"So...uhm I heard you and...Troy went out for a while?" he asked. I got all uncomfortable. Who'd he hear this from? "I heard it from Grant...and Jen." he explained. Ah.

"Yeah, only for a few weeks...." I nodded.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry he was a jerk to you." he smiled and I looked at him for a second that put my eyes back onto the road.

"No problem. I'm over him..." I shrugged as if I say it was no big deal.

"Well, that's good. I heard how he-I mean Grant broke up with you." he chuckled, "What an ass." he shook his head in disapproval and I laughed.

"It's no big deal. I coped, and he and I are over each other and it'll just go back to how things were before." I explained.

"Oh...okay." he nodded, "What was before then?" he asked wanting to know.

"Him making fun of me, calling me names, I despising him." I explained having all these flashbacks from before we dated, and when I absolutely despised him, then we became friends, we dated, and now it went full circle.

"Ah." he nodded then put his arm around my shoulder. It was comforting and I liked it and it kept me from crying. We rode the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't awkward silence, it was just I was thinking about what had happened this summer. All this drama. I think I'm going to go back to my real self. Glasses, but still stylish. Heh.

"Ugh...my contacts are bugging me." I whined as we parked into the parking lot of the mall.

"Take them out." he laughed, and I did. I put my contacts in the little case, and put the cleanser in there and got out my new glasses I bought with Jen a while back.

We walked out and Troy and Tiffany were there. "You know what Gabi?" Jake as we walked toward them.

"What?" I said raising an eyebrow as we finally reached Troy and his girlfriend.

"You look sexy with glasses." he chuckled and I smacked him playfully, going fully red in the cheeks.

"You do!" he laughed and I took off my glasses and put them on my head for a minute to rub my eyes.

I felt someone tense up, even though I couldn't see anyone, I was sure it was Troy.

I put my glasses back on and smiled at him, and he snapped a picture of me with his phone. I laughed, and Alex's car pulled up.

_**Nobody's P.O.V**_

"Hey!" Jen got out of the car while Alex went to go park his car and she hugged me. "What's with the glasses?" she asked.

"Contacts were bugging me." Gabriella explained and Jen make an 'o' with her mouth, showing that she explained.

"I told her she looked sexy with her glasses." Jake said then looking at Gabriella and winking at her and once again Gabriella blushed uncontrollably. _'Damn..yes she does...'_ Thought Troy.

"Hahahaha!" Jen laughed and they waited for the rest of them to get there.

**I"m gonna stop it there! School starts like in a few hours soo...I gotta go! Bye guys!**

**xxxKendahl**


	33. Going GreenEyed Captain?

**Hey guys! I hope your enjoying that I'm updating twice in ONE day! Wow! That hasn't happened in like a million years! I hope you also enjoyed my last chapter...now school is starting as I said so I can't update that much...with homework and stuff. Soo, forgive me! Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 33**

_**Nobody's P.O.V**_

Gabriella smiled at Jake, still blushing uncontrollably. Nobody ever called her 'sexy'. She didn't love it, but she was flattered by the comment.

They waited, for the rest of the gang to show up, when finally a pink corvette came up in the mall and a jeep came up following behind. Meaning Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan had arrived. They all watched as they parked and got out of their cars. "Hey girlie!" Sharpay screamed running in her very fashionable stilettos.

"Hey!" Gabriella smiled and greeted everyone else as Ryan and Taylor smiled and laughed at Sharpay and walked toward the rest of them.

"Hey!" Taylor screamed and she hugged Gabriella and followed Sharpay down the "hugging line".

"Heyyy Ry!" Gabriella smiled, at her old friend who she went for anything, if it was guy troubles. He was the perfect guy friend to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs!" he smiled and hugged her tightly, and he also went down the hugging line.

"So...I hear you broke up with Gabi..." Sharpay gave her the dead cold glare to Troy.

Gabriella snapped her head to Sharpay, and Sharpay just gave her the index finger to say "hold on."

"Correction Shar! GRANT broke up with Gabi FOR him." Jen yelled fury.

"You wanna go look around the mall?" Jake said looking at Gabriella, who had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah..." she said softly, smacked Sharpay and Jen and glared at Troy and walked off, then ran.

Still with the gang-

"Great job Shar. Just make Gab cry!" Grant rolled his eyes, and held on to Allysa tightly.

"Whichever. You had no right to do that Troy Bolton! NO RIGHT! You were a complete-"

"Back off of him Sharpay Evannssss!" Tiffany said.

"Oh your the one to talk!" she screamed infuriated.

"Yeah! I AM! He's MY BOYFRIEND!" Tiffany yelled, becoming just as angry as Sharpay did.

"Okay...enough..." a boy said behind them.

"ZEKE!" Jen screamed and hugged her long time friend.

"HONEY!" Sharpay yelled and all of her anger went down. She glared at Troy. Troy rolled his eyes, not caring at all. He didn't have to break up with her in person. He had his right to break up with whoever and however he wanted to.

With Gabriella and Jake-

Gabriella was by the fountain in the mall and Jake had finally found her. "GABI!" he yelled then sunk to his knees and went and hugged her tightly.

Gabriella wasn't crying, but it seemed like she was thinking, and still trying to not think about anything. "Sorry...I just had a brain meltdown." she laughed at herself smiling at him.

"You are amazing!" Jake laughed and hugged her once again and Gabriella hugged him tightly.

It was like being with Troy...but different. Jake had a different feel to him, and Gabriella loved it about him. It was amazing.

"Thanks..." she smiled and she kissed him on the cheek.

"AW!" Jen screamed and the rest of the crew was there.

"Okay...that was...ew." Grant rolled his eyes and laughed and Jen smacked him in the head.

"I thought it was sweet." Sharpay smiled and hugged Gabriella, "Unlike some retarded bastard who can be manly enough to-"

"SHUT UP SHARPAY!" Jen screamed and laughed.

"Sorry..." she laughed at herself as well.

Troy looked at Gabriella, who was still hugging Jake. _'I miss her hugs...and her kisses...she so cute when she's sad.'_ he thought, _'No Troy! She's a nerd! Some stupid idiot who isn't even half the babe Tiff is!'_ he yelled at himself in his own head.

"C'mon Twoysie!" Tiffany whined. _'What is it and girls who call Troy "Twoysie?" they sound like Addy! But even Addy says it better than her! As nice as Tiffany was, she was still a ditz.' _ Gabriella thought.

"Ella?" For a moment Gabriella thought it was Troy who called her. It was Jake. Gabriella smiled. She loved it when Troy called her Ella, but she loved it even more when JAKE called her Ella. It was sweet, but...still...nice in a 'not too sweet' way, like Troy said it.

Troy glared at Jake. That was his name for Gabriella.

"Yeah?" Gabriella smiled, blushing.

"Wanna go up and...I don't know. Just the two of us?" he asked and Gabriella nodded.

"You don't mind me calling you Ella right?" Jake asked.

Jake was even better, because unlike Troy, he asked permission. "Nope." she smiled grabbed his hand and they walked off.

Troy was infuriated. It was different, and all of a sudden to him, it was like she was cheating on him, but they were over. He broke up with _her._ But Troy still felt like Gabriella was _his_. _His_ Ella. _His _Bellla. _His_ girlfriend.

"Goin' green eyed captain?" Chad laughed and rolled his eyes.

Chad and Grant were so mad at Troy when he did that to Gabriella, but still fully his friend. He was a good guy, he just wasn't used to change, and when he isn't used to anything he takes it out on...well Gabriella.

"No!" he rolled his eyes, and walked off, but forgot Tiffany.

"TWOY!" she screamed and Troy chuckled, kissed his new girlfriend, took her hand, and walked off.

Still with the gang-

"He is sooo jealous!" Jen screamed, having fun with the real live 'soap opera'

"I know! I love it! Plus Gabi is SOOO over that jerk face!" Sharpay squealed and Taylor laughed.

"This'll be interesting..." Taylor said shaking her head, scared of was to come next.

**Okay that was also a quick update...so enjoy! REVIEW!**

**xxxKendahl**


	34. Troy's Jealous

**Again, another quick update. Ugh...having a bad day, so my mood may effect what happens in the story. Heh...no getting mad! Please Review...the more reviews I get...the more it seems for me to be able to **

**Chapter 34**

Nobody's P.O.V (a/n: it'll get back to Gabriella's when they get home)

With Gabriella and Jake:

"So, you're okay?" Jake asked, as they went to walk around the mall, looking at different clothes, toys, etc.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate it when even though they are trying to help me, they still end up like stabbing me even more." Gabriella laughed and Jake shrugged.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." he smiled and Gabriella grabbed his hand and held it tightly and they walked on.

With the rest of the gang:

"I love how Troy's all jealous!" Jen said smiling.

"I know right? It's like karma! It's perfect, and he toootaaallllyyyy deserves it!" Sharpay giggled, thinking, "The only bad thing is, Gabriella and Troy made suuuuch a cute couple, and now they're over and Troy wants Gabi back and Gabi hates his guts and moved on." Sharpay pointed out.

"True..." Jen sighed.

"Why are we talking about Gabriella and that idiot?" Taylor asked rolling her eyes.

"Because sweetie, they need each other and Troy's miserable." Chad said, sounding like such a sweetie.

"Yeah...that's sooo true." Taylor said rolling her eyes once again and then point at Troy and Tiffany who were making out behind a big pole.

"Heh...did I say that Troy was miserable? I mean, he was irresistible!" Chad chuckled nervously and Taylor laughed.

"I still love you." she smiled and kissed Chad on the cheek.

A few hours later at the Davis':

Gabriella was outside in the backyard sitting and thinking. When someone came out and sat beside her.

"Hey." he said softly and looked at her with his bright, ice blue eyes.

"What the hell do you want Troy?" Gabriella glared at him and he smiled innocently.

"I just wanted to say hi." he shrugged smiling still.

"No you didn't. When you come bug the shit out of me, you want something. Now what do you want?" she said pissed off as ever. (A/N: sorry for the language, just showing she's mad...)

"I just wanted to say hi...and see what's up and how you've been." he shrugged.

"Whatever." she said, getting up and then walking back inside and saw Grant, Andrew, and Jake playing video games.

"Hey Ells!" Jake smiled and patted on the place beside him on the couch and she smiled and went along and sat down next to him.

Troy stared at Jake, as mad as ever. Ells, Ella, Bella, and Bells were his nicknames for her. Not Jake's. "So who's winning?" she asked smiling.

"Me." Andrew laughed. Of course he was.

Gabriella kept watching, enjoying her time with Grant, Andrew, and Jake. While Troy felt as jealous as ever and glared at Jake.

With Taylor, Jen, and Sharpay:

They were out back as Gabriella went in, and they watched as Troy glared at Jake. "See! I told you he was jealous!" Chad said softly.

"AH!" Taylor, Jen, and Sharpay screamed and Chad laughed in histarics.

"What the heck Chad?!" Jen screeched and smacked his nicely, poofed out afro.

"Sorry...anyway, I told you he was jealous." Chad smiled.

"Okay you were right...but how do you we get them back together?" Jen asked raising an eyebrow.

**THIS IS SOOO SHORT. But I can't write anymore...and I decided to leave it at a small cliffy. **


	35. Flashback To The Beginning

**Hey strangers! I'm terribly sorry about the late update! I've been busy. School is keeping me well busy and I have no time to actually write. Anyway, hope you'll find a way to forgive me! **

**Chapter 35**

Gabriella's P.O.V (Finally Lol)-

I watched some more, then finally I walked outside to grab a hoodie so I could go walk around 'my tree'. I needed to think. I haven't had to think and walk since that one night. When Troy was actually becoming a nice guy...

I reached into my pocket and a unlocked my car. I'd tell them where I went when I come back....

I grabbed my hoodie in the backseat and closed the door and locked my car up again.

"Okay..." I said as I walked out around the neighborhood to find the park...then the tree.

I walked slowly looking at my feet. An image of Troy flashed in my head. Ugh. I really don't get it.

Why did he have to catch my heart and then drop it? I walked even slower as I felt a tear escape my eye and fall onto the pavement. "I'm happier without Troy. I'm happier without Troy. I'm happier without Troy." I mumbled to myself.

I finally reached the park and I looked up at the hill where "my tree" was. I walked up the hill and sat down, putting my back to the trunk of the tree. This was where I could just sit and dump my mind from thoughts and I didn't have to think of anything. Or...I could think about things in a quiet place without anyone bothering me.

Sadly...I honestly believed Troy and I could have...worked. Boy, was I wrong. I looked out and memories filled my head.

_FLASHBACK_

_"But Mom! Can't I just....I don't know...be homeschooled?" I whined. It was the first day of me...becoming a SECOND Grader. I was 7 years old. _

_"No. If you can do kindergarden and first grade you'll _ _ACE second grade!" my mom smiled at me, putting her on my cheek. _

_"But mom!!!" I whined. I was nervous. It was a new school because my mom's job transferred us here. New Mexico. _

_"No buts Gabriella Tarissa Montez." my mom said, then her face softening. _

_"You'll do fine..." she smiled, and I nodded. I put on a fake smile, grabbed my little backpack and tried to get the nerves out. _

_She picked up her keys and we walked into her car. We drove for 3 minutes and she dropped me off. "Do you want me to come in?" she asked and I shook my head. _

_"No! I'm a big girl! I can do it!" I said and she laughed. What's so funny?_

_"Of course sweetheart. I'll see you after school!" she said and I went around the car and gave her a hug and she kissed my forehead. "Good luck hun." she smiled and I gave the biggest smile ever. _

_"Love you Mom!" I yelled as I scurried off and ran to the front door of my class. My teacher's name was Ms. Tristlar. Weird name. _

_I got to the door, where my class lined up and I saw one girl. She had green eyes, and brownish red hair. She was about my height and she was wearing a small skirt and a cute little top for a 7 year old. Right? _

_I however had black, short, curly hair, and I was wearing some shorts and shirt that had a stain on it. My mom didn't have time to go on back to school shopping. Just for supplies. _

_"Hi. I'm Jennifer." she smiled at me and my smile grew wider. _

_"I'm...I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi if you want." I said softly. _

_"Oh, okay. Hi Gabi." she smiled at me and I giggled, not meaning to. _

_"What's so funny?" she demanded. _

_"Sorry. I have giggling issues." I stopped laughing. _

_"Oh...sorry. It's okay." she said, "So...are you new? I don't remember you being here last year?" she asked. _

_"Yeah, my mom got a job transfer..." I smiled. _

_"Oh. Cool." she shrugged. _

_"You like it here so far?" she asked. _

_"Yeah...you made me less nervous." I said. _

_She laughed, "I get that from my brother." _

_I looked at her puzzled. "Here he comes now." I turned around to see a really big guy and another one. _

_The one on the right had black hair and brown eyes. He was probably a good six inches taller than me. The other one on the left had light brown hair, with bright blue eyes. I backed up, scared. _

_"Hey Jen." the one on the right said. _

_"Hi Grant." she smiled and hugged the guy. _

_"Who's this?" I'm assuming...Grant said and pointed at me. He smiled at me. _

_"This is Gabriella. She's new." she explained. _

_"Nice to meet you Gabriella. I'm glad Jen found a friend. She was whining ALL morning." the boy chuckled, "I'm Grant. Her brother." he smiled, and held out a hand for me to shake. _

_I slowly reached for the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you." he smiled once again. _

_"You too..." I said softly. _

_"Anyway, this is my friend. Troy." he said introducing me to the boy to his side. _

_"Nice to meet you Troy." I smiled at him, expecting him to be as sweet as Grant was. _

_"Yeah. Nice shirt." he mumbled and I looked down at my shirt. It had a grass stain from my dad and I playing toss in the grass and I dove for the ball...._

_I felt rejection. Hurt. I looked at him, confused. Why was he being so mean to me? "Isn't it awesome?" Jen said standing up for me. _

_I looked at her and wrinkled my eyebrows. "Sure..." the boy, Troy said. _

_"It is! She was going to tell me how she got that stain...she said that...uhm..." she nudged me. _

_"I..." I was confused. _

_"How'd you get that grass stain?" she nudged me again. _

_"Uhm....I was playing toss with my dad, and I dove for the ball...and I got this." I said, confused. _

_"That's cool. You play baseball or somethin'?" Grant said. _

_"Not really. My dad just wanted me to get into sports." I shrugged. _

_"Whatever...girls can't play sports." Troy said. I felt more rejection. _

_Apparently my face showed how I felt, because Jen looked concerned. "Shut up Troy. I bet she can out do you with anything." Jen said. _

_I gave a weak smile. "Yeah. Sure. A second grader compared to a fourth grader. Riight. She's just some stupid girl. A nerd. Nobody cares about you nerd! You don't belong here!" he rolled his eyes and he pushed me and shook his head. _

_Tears built up in my eyes and I walked down to the field. He was a meanie. "Good job Troy. King of all jerksville." I heard behind me as I ran faster and faster, looking for a place to hide._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

And that was how I met Troy Bolton. King of Jerksville and he still his King of Jerksville. I sighed. I never really understood why he picked on me. Maybe he did like me. But now...I kinda doubt it. I guess I am a nerd. I guess I don't belong here....

Tears built up in my eyes. No. Troy is just a jerk. I wiped my eyes and put my glasses on top of my head. My phone buzzed. I didn't want to answer. I just stared out as more memories flooded in.

About 10 minutes passed by and I was bawling. Too many bad memories.

"Hi." I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see Troy.

I didn't say anything. "I knew I'd find you here." Troy gave a weak smile and I stayed a mute.

"Jen got worried, so she told me to go find you." he explained, "I knew that I'd find you here." he said, as he sat down next to me.

"So whatcha doin' here?" Troy asked.

I stared out at the sky. I put my glasses back on and I remembered all the times Troy just took it too far. Stay strong Gabi.

"Ella?" he said looking at me.

"What do you want Troy? To pick on me more?! To push me off a cliff to see how long it takes a body to shatter to the ground?!" I yelled. He stared at me.

"Ells..." he said looking at me.

**I'm gonna stop there. I personally like the flashback...sorry about the depressing end. **

**xxxKendahl**


	36. It's all History Now

**Ello people of fanfiction! Sorry about the late update guys! Hope your willing to forgive me! **

**Chapter 36**

"You know what Troy?" I said looking down at the ground, as tears started to begin to make my vision blurry.

I didn't get a response. "I don't know why you treated me the way you did...but when we finally were together, I thought you did that to hide your feelings. But honestly, now I just think you hated me. So why don't you just save it." I got up and left.

I had enough of Troy Bolton. It was like...a forbidden love. I walked down the hill and didn't turn back and walked to the Davis' residence. I walked around, and found nothing, nobody. I walked to the back and noticed from the door that everyone was out back having a great time. I didn't want to spoil their good time. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door and got into my car and drove home.

With Troy--(Third Person)

Troy sat down slowly by the trunk with tears filling his eyes. "Why was I such a jerk to Gabi?" he muttered to himself, "Why did I have to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to me?" he said louder and louder.

"Maybe it's because...you were afraid of commitment." he heard behind him.

Troy's eyebrows wrinkled. He turned around and saw Tiffany. "What are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"I followed you here, because I wanted to talk to you and I saw you and Gabriella talking...and well I didn't want to interrupt." she shrugged.

"Well...then what did you want to talk about?" he asked, as she sat down next to him, "Wait what did you mean by "I'm afraid of commitment.?"

"I mean...I know you and Gabriella have something special. You two your like peanut and jelly. You just go together. You may be two different people but you just....fit." Tiffany stated.

Troy looked down at the grass listening intently. "When I saw the pain of Gabi's face when I met her, I felt like I had ruined something that didn't need to be destroyed. You both love each other. Right?" Tiffany asked.

Troy nodded, "Or at least I think we do...." Troy shrugged.

"Go after her. You don't wanna go on thinking "what if" do you?" she said and Troy nodded.

He sat there, thinking. "RUN!" Tiffany yelled and Troy got up immediately and ran down the hill and back to the house to find that Gabriella was gone...

* * *

Beginning of the school year in UCLA----

Time had gone by. Troy had tried had as hard he possibly could to get to talk to Gabriella. Nothing worked. He had tried everything and finally gave up after...well 2 months of calling, texting, going to her house, going up to her room, and even sending her letters. Nothing worked. Gabriella had moved on. Or so Troy thought. They were now in UCLA. Gabriella was dating Jake and Troy was...single.

Everything just flew by that summer. Andrew and Alison had their baby boy who they named Jayce. Everything else kind of just...fell apart. The only thing that was still the same was how close everyone still was. Except obviously, Troy and Gabriella.

With Gabriella (Gabi's P.O.V)

"OH MY GOSH!" Jen screamed and I laughed. We had finally walked onto the campus of our new home for the next 4 years. It was...amazing! Beautiful even.

"I know right?!" I squealed and behind me Jake laughed.

"Hey! You don't think it's amazing?!" Jen and I said in unison. Jake chuckled once more.

"I do...but I don't need to squeal like a little pig!" he asid rolling his eyes and Jen smacked him.

"Ow! I did NOT deserve that." he said putting his hands up innocently.

"Jen...apologize..." Gabriella warned.

"Fine Giggles...you win. I'm sorry Jake...that your such a winey baby." Jen giggled and ran away.

"Thanks...for the apology Jen!" Jake yelled and laughed.

"Sorry...you know Jen and her moods." Gabriella laughed.

"No problem Brie. Your a package." he smiled and hugged her and kissed her temple.

**Heh kinda bad. Sorry guys about the whole late update---no worries this will go somewhere. Promise!**

**xxxKendahl**


	37. Mystery Beneath His Eyes

**Hey strangers! Lol...literally and theoretically if you know what I mean. (Literally 'cuz I haven't met any of you...and theoretically because I haven't wrote anything in the past---okay nevermind). Forget that. Onto the story! **

**A/N: I have had a request to have Troy and Gabi loose their virginity to each other, but sorry to the person who suggested it. I rated it T for a reason. Lol. :/ But I do welcome ANY ideas to the story or any other of my stories, and I'll give you credit for as well if I decide to use it!**

**Chapter 37 (A/N: WOW! Oh and review :) )**

**PART 1:**

Gabriella's POV-

I took one big turn to take a look at the campus. Wow. It. Was. A-ma-zing! "Hey strangers!" I heard a muffled, familiar voice ring in my ears. I turned my body to see Chad, Taylor, Grant, Allysa, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Alex, and...what's his face. Great. The whole crew was here. Well, and _him. _

"AHHHHH!" Taylor ran toward me, arms wide opened. When she reached me, she squeezed me to death. "GABI! You look amazing!" Taylor cooed.

I laughed, "Tay, I saw you like 5 days ago. Remember? You helped me pack..."

"Well thanks for ruining my compliment." Taylor huffed and then went to go say hi to Jen and Jake.

"Brie..." Chad gave a cheeky smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now, now, now, you gotta share her!" Grant gave a loud laugh and hugged her from behind.

"Okay, the 'Brie is bein' smooshed..." I said, gasping for air between my best two guys.

"Sorry..." Chad and Grant immediately let go and backed away with their arms up, like I had cooties.

"I didn't say I didn't like it..." I mumbled, and Chad and Grant's grin was back on their face and hugged once more.

"Awww, PHOTO-OP!" Sharpay said and got out her pink camera and took a picture of the three.

"SHARPAY EVANS!" I yelled. She knows how I hate getting my picture taken.

After a few moments everyone left to go get their dorms, and Jen left without me with Alex do so and it was just me and him. He looked at me. And I stared right back. I looked right into his eyes trying to read them. He looked like he'd been in hell. Twice. His eyes were a deep, deep, dark blue-grey. Instead of his usual ice blue eyes.

I have to be honest, I felt bad. He had tried to apologize to me for 2 straight months and I didn't even give him a chance. I was trying to get over him. To be honest, I don't think I ever did. Even though I told Jen I had. I guess I was just trying to fool myself, more than her. I looked at him and smiled. He just stared back for what seemed like a million minutes. Finally, he looked away and left. All of a sudden I felt a flood of guilt, sorrow, and anger wash through me.

But why should _I_ feel bad? He did this to us. It was _his __fault_. Not _mine. _Questions began to fill my head. Was he over me? Did I really hurt him that much? What had gone on with him for the past 2 months?

**Hahaha I decided to make two parts to this chapter 'cuz I didn't feel like writing all that much at the moment. I'll update tomorrow...maybe. REVIEW!**

**xxxKendahl**


	38. Mystery Beneath His Eyes Part Two

**Hey strangers! Sorry for the late update--but lately I've been into these mega romance movies and books and stuff and I had this MAJOR IDEA! Hope you enjoy and I'm gonna update as much as I can either tomorrow or this week. It just depends. I'm trying to stay on top of everything...especially with school.**

**Chapter 37 Part 2**

I stood there and just stared straight back to his emotionless face. I didn't know what to say; what to do for the matter. I missed him. Okay? I admit it. "Hey Gabi!!! Let's go!" Jake yelled from behind me.

I looked at Troy and he just blinked. And gave me a crooked smile. Why? I have no idea.

"Kay, be right there!" I yelled back still staring at Troy. His smile got wider.

"Let's go!!! We have a date to get to! Remember? You, me???" Jake yelled. I heard loud footsteps, echoing in my head, running towards me.

"What's up?" he said looking at me and blocking Troy with those concerned eyes, I had began to love a summer ago.

"Nothing." I said and just shook my head and then caught a glimpse of Troy leaving.

Why did I have to feel so bad for him? Didn't he...hurt...me? Or was it--

"Let's go then." Jake said and tugged on my arm and we ran into the school, our new home for the next 4 years.

With Troy--

Troy walked slowly looking down at his feet.

"So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you" he sang.

That was his official theme song. He had heard it on the radio, and it rang in his head over and over again. There wasn't a moment in where he couldn't stop thinking about her. How he messed up. How he knew that because of him...he'd never get the girl he wanted to be with for the rest of his life..._back. _"I'll wait for you Gabi..." he mumbled under his breath, kicking a rock.

He began humming the song over and over again, and got another song stuck in his head. Another one of his favorites, after the break-up.

"If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day."

He took a deep breath and just kept walking. He knew that he wanted Gabriella to be happy. So in other words, he knew that he didn't deserve her love.

With the guys (Chad, Zeke, Jason, Grant)

"Anyone seen Troy?" Grant asked confused where his best friend had gone. Ever since the _incident_ he hadn't been acting himself. They all knew that. Except for her. Of course.

"Nope...we never see him anymore..." Chad shrugged. Chad knew that he, as in Troy, was love struck, but was broken. He didn't want to bug him.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him." Zeke said shaking his head.

"Maybe he's playing hide and seek..." Jason said.

Grant stared at him. "Really, Jason, really?" He hadn't changed.

"Well, I guess...we're too old for that but--"

"I can see Jason hasn't changed." Taylor laughed and rolled her eyes. "Still the same oblivious, naive, but lovable Jason." Taylor laughed.

"HEY!" Jason said offended.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Taylor laughed and kissed Chad on the cheek.

"So nobody's seen Troy...?" Grant shook his head.

"Has he gone missing...again?" Taylor asked.

"Again. Yes." Grant shook his head. He was worried about his friend. The last time they couldn't find him, he had spent two days in a park that was a while away.

"Poor Troy." Taylor said, as her perky attitude began to die out. They were all tired of looking at Troy being sad.

Back to Troy--

Troy kept walking and walking and walking---"Ow!" a girl yelled as they both ran into eachother.

"Sorry." he mumbled and looked up. It was Gabriella.

"Oh...I thought you were with Jake..." he said and looked up, put a somewhat picture of a smile on his face and tried to look happy.

"Oh..yeah...well I was, then I asked if we could pass on the date thing..." Gabriella mumbled.

"Oh?" Troy said confused. Why? I thought they LOVED each other. Well from the way they looked at each other...it did.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I stared. What was he feeling? He was...sad? Angry? Confused? Upset? WHAT?! His eyes just dug into me like I did something to him. And I didn't. I know I didn't. "Yeah...I said that I wanted to just walk around the campus by myself..." I explained and he nodded.

"Cool. Well, I'll let you get on with your walk." he said, "Oh, and sorry for running into you." he said and winked at me and kept walking.

I stood there. He winked. At me. My body filled with the emotions I felt back when...NO. No Gabriella. No. I'm not falling for that...that JERK again.

I walked back to my dorm. I walked. Then I sped up my pace. Then I began to ran. As tears fell down from eyes. What was I doing? WHY WAS I CRYING?!

I finally got to my dorm and I screamed bloody murder. I jumped on my bed and screamed into my pillow.

"Woah there girly...back it up giggles. What happened?" I heard my best friend in a calm voice, when she sat down on my bed.

"Did you just call me...Giggles?" I whispered.

"Yeah...I always call you that..." Jen said confused.

"You stopped...and I stopped calling you...Bubbles." I said.

"I know. I don't know why...I guess...after...y'know...you weren't so...giggly. " she shrugged.

"Back to memory lane." I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Whad'ya mean hun?" Jen said as confused as ever.

"Troy. That's what I mean. All of a sudden I felt BAD!" I screamed.

Nobody's P.O.V (For the convenience of showing Jen's P.O.V)

"That is normal Gabi." Jen chuckled and Gabriella glared at her.

"Shut-up." Gabriella mumbled.

"Okay...sorry. But what exactly do you feel bad about?" Jen asked, wanting to know the specific details.

"Well...remember last summer...when like he tried for 2 months trying to get a hold of me and I decided that I didn't want him to be apart of my life?" Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

Jen nodded. "Well, I feel bad about not giving him a chance..." Gabriella admitted.

"Aw Giggles!" Jen said hugged her, "It's gonna be okay. Maybe you should talk to him about it." Jen explained, still hugging her tightly.

"But what if he's angry?" Gabriella asked, "It's like--okay, I ran into him when I went for that walk...and he y'know he was...all quiet...and stuff. And then we talked for like a minute about how I canceled my date with Jake, and then he said that he should me go on my walk and he left." Gabriella explained, "And now...I wonder if he hates me...or...---"

"Chill Gabs. Chill. Okay. So what are your feelings on Troy...? And Jake?" Jen said trying to calm Gabriella down.

"Well..."

**Okay I'm gonna stop it here. I gotta get to cleaning...anyway PEACE N' OUTIN! Oh and REVIEW! **


	39. I Can't Decide

**Hey guys…okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while, and hopefully you guys go back to my channel and read my updates on how my life's going. Sooo, well I wanted to update for you guys every week, but I decided not to, because I've lost my inspiration. My life is just going down in a spiral and I want to give you guys the best that I can write, instead of this horrific piece of writing that nobody would want to read. So I hope you guys read both my Author's Note that are always in bold, and my channel updates. Which happen ever so randomly soo…maybe I'll update every…Friday? Sure. EVERY FRIDAY I will update my channel, and tell you whether or not I'm going to be updating that weekend. Hope you guys understand…I've become this slow updater…and I'm losing readers!!! **

**Okay, enough with this stupid blabbering…on with the story. I had a snow day at home, so…might as well enjoy it by doing more homework that you guys assigned me hahaha. **

**Chapter 38-**

"Well…I've always loved Troy. He's always going to be my first love and I will always love him. But…Jake was always perfect. Always respected me and never made me question his actions…" Gabriella concluded.

Jen thought to herself. "This reminds me of a song…" Jen hopped up and ran toward her side of the room and got out her CD case, which was filled with hundreds. She flipped through it and pulled out a CD and went to the stereo and popped it in and skipped a few tracks and then hit play….

"_He is sensible and so incredible  
and all my single friends are jealous  
he says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
he opens up my door and i get into his car  
and he says you look beautiful tonight  
and I feel perfectly fine_

but I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
and it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
you're so in love that you act insane  
and that's the way I loved you  
breakin' down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you

he respects my space  
and never makes me wait  
and he calls exactly when he says he will  
he's close to my mother  
talks business with my father  
he's charming and endearing  
and I'm comfortable

but I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
and it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
you're so in love that you act insane  
and that's the way I loved you  
breakin' down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you

he can't see the smile I'm faking  
and my heart's not breaking  
cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
and you were wild and crazy  
just so frustrating, intoxicating  
complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
and it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
and that's the way I love you  
breakin' down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you oh, oh

and that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you"

Gabriella stared down on her bed trying not to cry or to show any emotion. Why did she have to play that song? The song that she's been avoiding for…quite a while.

"Ugh…Jenny! Did you really have to play _that_ song? It just makes me question my feelings for Jake even more…-"

"Gabi…" Jen interrupted.

"No…let me finish! It's like Jake's…too…clingy. And too perfect and I hate it. And well…Troy is like...am-"

"Giggles…"

"I'm not done Jen! " Gabriella said finally looking up and saw Jake at the doorway.

"So you're questioning your feelings for me and you didn't even tell me? C'mon Ella…I thought we had a better relationship than that? Remember…we promised each other we wouldn't keep secrets from each other? Remember? You said you didn't want another relationship like you had with Troy…you said that you trusted me with all your heart, and it was your idea for crying out loud!" Jake said shaking his head in doubt.

Gabriella did remember. Perfectly.

_Flashback:_

"_Jake, can I talk to you for a second?" Gabriella said peeking her head into the living room where he was sitting on the couch, relaxing and watching T.V. _

"_Sure. Whadya wanna talk about?" he asked, being the respectful, gentleman that he was, he turned off the T.V. and gave her his full attention. _

"…_well I want us both to promise, that no matter what and no matter how bad the situation, we tell each other everything." Gabriella said staring his eyes, giving him her heart. _

"_Of course baby…" Jake nodded. _

"_I just…don't want another relationship like Troy and I. I want it to be totally honest and I trust you with my heart, and I hope you can do the same." Gabriella said looking down, suddenly becoming embarrassed about what she wanted. _

"_I will Gabriella. I always will. You have my heart and my love and you will know my life's story by the end of today." Jake smiled at her and lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. _

"_And that goes both ways." Gabriella said after the kiss. _

_And that's where the stories began. _

_End of Flashback_

"Do you Gabriella?!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs.

Gabriella looked down, scared. She'd never heard him yell before. Except at Troy. And never had he yelled at her, or be angry with her for that matter. "I'm sorry Jake…I just…I didn't want you to be angry with me if you found out or if I told you…" Gabriella said quietly.

"Yeah..I'm gonna go…" Jen mumbled and ran out the doorway passed Jake.

"You thought I would be angry?!" Jake yelled.

"You're angry now…" Gabriella pointed out still looking down.

"I'm not angry with you about that thought Gabriella. The fact you DIDN'T tell me and you broke our promise that we'd tell each other everything. That's what hurts!" he said raising his voice once more.

"I know Jake…it's just I was scared and I thought everything that I was feeling would pass through quicker…but-"

"I really don't care anymore Gabriella. Now I can see why Troy cheated on you so many times. You can't seem to be truthful either. "Jake shook his head and left the room and slammed the door shut.

Gabriella curled up and stared at the bed. "I'm sorry…" Gabriella sighed and then put on her flip flops and walked out and locked the dorm door.

She walked slowly and walked out to the front lobby and she already saw Jake flirting with another girl.

Gabriella's POV:

I know I made a mistake…but…I didn't think he was going to actually…do that to me. It doesn't make him any better than me…

I stared at Jake for a few moments and rolled my eyes. He wasn't worth it anymore and there was no way that he was perfect anymore. I walked to the counter where he was flirting with this blonde.

"Can I have a strawberry shake?" I asked the cashier and he nodded and smiled at me.

"Ha, yeah. No problem." He said and began to make it and I went to sit on the couch and that's when Jake noticed that I was watching flirt with the girl and touching her hair…

I looked away. I saw his face fill with guilt. "Gabi I-"

"Shake is done!" and I walked over there and grabbed the shake and began to walk out. "Gabi!" Jake said and grabbed my arm.

I yanked my arm back and ran outside with my shake and took a left and found a bench and sat and drank my shake in silence. If Jake wanted a break, that was fine. Obviously he found someone already to replace her, and I don't need a guy right now. Troy was too much to handle right now, and Jake was being a jerk. Am I right? Or am I right?

I finished my shake and threw it away and began to walk again off of campus. I walked around and saw a huge hill with an even bigger tree right dab in the middle. I slowly walked up the hill and sat down right next to the trunk of the tree and laying my back against the tree and looked at the view. It was a beautiful view of L.A. I smiled. This was perfect. It was going to be my replacement place to think by myself. Troy had already intruded my thinking place at home.

I just sat there and got out my iPod Touch and began to play music, and each song reminding me of the perfect times I had with Troy. Why did he have to be so un-perfect to make him all the more pefect?

I began to sing a long and sway to the music and forget everything. And I finally decide to do what I haven't done since I was…7 or so. I climbed the tree to the highest branch and got an even better of the campus, though it was pretty far away. It was all so beautiful. I stared out into the distance and I saw a familiar face begin to walk towards my hill.

**Okay guys**__**I'm gonna stop there! Hope you guys enjoy and please, please, please, I beg of you…review!**


	40. Should I Tell Him?

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the late update for this one. I've been somewhat busy and kind of forgivable. So, I hope you enjoy my update, and I hope you review! **

**Chapter 39- **

Gabriella's P.O.V-

I sat there, and I was enjoying my silence, peace, and relaxation time, but I began to see a familiar face that I was too angry and upset to see at the moment, but considering he wasn't the type to leave a girl alone when they were upset, I would NOT be able to get rid of him. He knew me all too well.

"Hey." he said softly, as he avoided eye contact, which he had been doing lately. I stared at him, curious on where he had been and how he knew that I was there in the first place. I felt a small smile begin to form across my face. He always a great person to be able to talk to and he was so comforting when I was upset; it was his forte, and that's why I began to fall for a guy I once used to hate.

"Hi." I responded, barely audible. I was about to cry when he came, so I couldn't really talk, without sounding like I was sad, or without my voice shaking. I watched him very cautiously to watch his body movement. Every day, I see him and every day we avoid each other…and I see him so heart broke every day and it all makes it seem like it's my fault.

"So…" he gave a small smile, and sat down next to me, leaning his back against the huge trunk. "What just happened back there?" he asked cautiously.

"…Before I answer that, can I ask you a question?" I said, staring at him, wanting to embrace him in a hug and be in his arms for the rest of my life.

"You kind of just did." He chuckled, and I felt my smile grow wider. He was always the perfect person to be with when I was upset about anything. Well…before the incident and after he was a jerk.

"Funny. Now, seriously Troy…can I ask you a question?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"You just did, again." Troy said trying not to laugh, as I saw his eyes begin to go back to his normal, beautiful, crisp, liquid blue eyes. Normally, now a day, they were a dark grey or black.

I smiled at him, "Whatever…" I laughed and nudged him playfully and Troy seemed to be shocked and froze, and then pushed me back with his upper body and I laughed.

This seemed like one of the best times I've had for the past few months. Being with him just seemed right and it always has, but the more pain he caused, the more I wanted to be distant, afraid that he was going to hurt me once again, and even worst. Now, it was like…perfect.

"Yes, you can ask me a question." Troy laughed loudly and I laughed right along.

"…How did you know I was here? Were you following me?" I asked.

"…That's two questions." Troy pointed out and I rolled my eyes once again. I seemed to do that a lot when I dated him, but it was always in a teasing way and he understood.

"Just answer them." I said in a somewhat serious tone and a serious face.

"Haha okay, no… well…yes. I was walking around the halls, and I saw Jake come out of your dorm furious, and I heard yelling coming from him when he was inside. Then, I saw you walk slowly out of the dorm, well, and normally that means you're upset so I followed because I was curious what had just happened. So, I watched and I saw Jake who was flirting with some girl, and I well…I became pretty angry. So, then I watched you and I saw you grab a shake, and stare at Jake, and you looked devastated and angry. I saw sorrow in your eyes and I was well...so sad that you were sad. So, I kept watching and I saw Jake's face filled with the guilt, that I have experience and watched him grab your arm and you just walked out with your shake. So, I followed you up here…and well…here we are." Troy explained and I smiled at him. He knew me so well. He could just look at me and he knew how I was feeling or what I was thinking. We knew_ each other_.

"Oh…okay." I said. I really didn't know what to say to that_._

"So, what happened?" Troy asked, raising one eyebrow as he always does.

"Well…uhm…" I thought about what I was telling Jen back in the room, and I looked away. I couldn't admit that to Troy. I had said that I was still wishing that Troy and I were together. I was the one who broke up with him and the one who didn't want us to be together with him. It makes me seem like the bad person and to be honest, I really am.

"…Do you want to tell me?" Troy said, as his eyes began to turn a green. I looked at him, and looked away. I couldn't say it. I didn't want to say it.

"Before I do…can I ask you some other stuff?" I said.

"Sure, go for it." He said as he kind of smiled.

"Uhm…have you been dating anyone lately?" I asked, and he shook his head and I nodded in response. "Have you been interested in another girl?" I asked then laughed. He shook his and wrinkled his eyebrows, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said, as I thought about what I just said. I said another girl…when well, I really couldn't say another one, because I doubt the last thing he would do is still love me after the pain that caused him.

"Is that it?" Troy and I thought. "Uh…probably not." I responded and he nodded.

"So..what happened?" Troy asked, and I froze in my tracks. What was I going to say?

**Dun, Dun, DUN! Haha, please review and I hope you guys enjoy!**


	41. I Can't Let Her Go Not This Time

**Okay, I'm gonna not tell you my excuse and just start writing. Hah, okay! **

**Chapter 41 (I REALLY need to end this story hahaha….maybe at chapter 50)**

I stared at Troy. What was I going to say? Tell him that we were fighting because him? I don't think so.

"Uhm-"

"There you are." Crap. "And you're with him?" Jake rolled his eyes and I glared at him. Troy was about four times the man Jake would ever be…and he never yelled at me like Jake did.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him, "You were the one FLIRTING with one girl, after we got into a fight-"

"About him!" he gave a deadly glance at Troy, who looked as confused as Jenny did when she was trying to do her calculus homework.

"It wasn't about him. It was about us. You over reacted." I said in a calm voice.

"Gabi, what's this about?" Troy asked softly, grabbing my hand and slowly caressing it in circles. I got goosebumps…just like old times…

"He broke you're heart what, three times, and you _still_ love _him."_ Jake rolled his eyes and I felt completely vulnerable. I felt like I just wanted to run away and never come back. He just told Troy I still loved him…and to be honest…I didn't want to get back together with him.

"You love me?" Troy asked as he let of my hand, and I stared at him, his eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky and were as blue as the ocean.

"Well…"

"Tell him the truth Gabi. You love him. And you broke my heart, thanks. I guess the jerk rubbed off on you." Jake spat and walked away and I watched as Troy tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. "That's for me." He said, "And that's…" he punched even harder, "for her." He said as he got off of him and Jake ran off. ...Wow…

He got back up and walked towards me and grabbed my hand and I got up. "So? You still love me?" Troy asked.

"I…I…I…-no I don't love you." I ran off, with tears in my eyes.

"ELLA!" I heard him scream, his voice shaking…I ran even faster, not wanting to look at a broken hearted Troy Bolton. Why did he have to get to me so easily? He's the boy I hate to love…

I continued to run, feeling like no one could catch me as I ran past my friends in the campus. "Gabi?" Grant questioned and I continued to run.

"GABRIELLA!" I heard his voice again and I ran harder and faster than I ever could and sooner or later…it disappeared.

Troy's P.O.V

"TROY!" Grant stopped me in my path to get to Gabriella. Why?

"Grant, stop, get off, I got to get to her!" I yelled in his face, sweaty , and confused.

"Don't. She needs space. Wait, what happened?" Grant said holding me down, trying to me down.

"Jake and her broke up right in front of me and he said she loved me. I have to find out. I love her Grant. I can't let her go this time." I sighed, feeling as if I had been defeated. She was slipping through my fingers and I couldn't hold onto her.

"Go." Grant said, "And I'll help you find her." He smiled at me, "You two belong together. No matter what either of you do or say, I can see it." I smiled at him. And this is why he's my best friend.

"We all can." Jen came out from behind the pillar we were standing near, followed by Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Zeke, Jason…and even Andrew.

I smiled. "Let's split up and find her."

**I love cliffhangers. Hahaha, okay, anyway, short and sweet. I finally updated so I want reviews!**


	42. Engaged?

**Okay, well I'm going to update again on this story, since the last chapter was SO short and a friend of mine asked me to update AGAIN. **

**Chapter 41 (I really, really need to finish up this story haha…)**

Troy's P.O.V:

Where could she be? And why would Jake say she loved me, when she herself said she didn't. It hurt all too much…and I'm such an idiot to have hurt her as much as I did. "Troy!" I heard Jen call my name and I rushed to a halt and turned around.

"I think I know where she is!" Jen said out of breath, we had been looking for over an hour and still no sign of her. What am—no, how am I supposed to get her back…she hates me. But…Jake said…

"Well then let's go!" I said as we ran off once again.

As I followed I realized that we were nowhere near the campus. We were starting to get into this forest like, meadow-like thing…wait, of course! She loves fields…and meadows…it's the best place she can go to, to think. "GABI!" Jen screamed, "GABI! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"ELLA!" I yelled loudly, trying to think of a place where she would be specifically…

"Troy, let's split up and see if we can find her." Jen said and I nodded, as we went our separate directions.

"Gabi…where are you…"I mumbled under my breath, until I realized there was one thing she always loved.

I ran towards the middle of the field and saw her body, lying in the meadow, eyes shut, with tears falling from her shut eyes. "Gabi…"I said softly as I knelt down and wrapped my hands around her face and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Troy…" Gabriella whispered, "Stop…I don't…I don't…"

"Sssh." Troy said, "Let me explain-" as I was interrupted by my phone. I looked at Gabriella who laid her head back down and shut her eyes, shaking her head…

"Hello?" I said out of breath.

"GABI!" I heard Jenny scream, "TROY! YOU FOUND HER!" Crap…

"Twoysie?" I heard in my right ear…who was—"Troy it's me…Roxi…you know? From the club…" Crap.

"Oh…hi." I mumbled so Gabriella nor Jenny could hear me.

"Look, I don't know what happened between us, when you broke up with me, but I know I still like you, but I wanted to-"

"Look Roxi…" I said too loudly.

"ROXI? AGAIN?" Jenny screamed, "I thought you were over that bitch from the club!" Shut up Jenny…

"Is this a bad time?" Roxi said, and I was about to throw my phone into the ground.

"Look Roxi, I really do care about you, but-"

"Is she the girl you dumped me for?" I heard a small voice come from below me. It was Gabriella…her eyes were open and her eyes were blood-shot and filled with tears. No…

"Gabi….no…let me explain…"

"I know what you're going to say Troy. You still care about her, and you're sorry. And you still love me."

"Gabi, please, I-"

"No. Save it Troy. Okay? I do love you, but I don't want to. Do you realize how much pain and suffering you've caused me sense the day I met you?" Gabriella got up, her eyes filling with more and more tears.

"Ells…"

"Look Troy, if this is a bad time you can call me back, but I wanted to invite you to-"

"Don't call me that. My name is Gabriella." She said bitterly. I felt tears fill my eyes.

"What is Roxi?" I sighed, Gabriella was already running away again…and this time I couldn't run after her again. I did it once and she didn't care…

"I wanted to remind you what tomorrow is…"

…

Gabriella's P.O.V:

I walked slowly back to campus, falling more and more again for the Troy Bolton. The one who caused all these scars on my legs and my arms. The only boy I gave my heart to fully and completely, to have and to hold, but he broke it and smashed it to the ground. "Gabi…I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that…"

"It's fine. It doesn't matter. Troy's long gone and so is Jake." I shook my head totally regretting I had done for the past summer. That was the worst summer of my life.

"Wait what happened between-" I stared at her, how could she not get it by now…

"Oh." She chuckled, and I nodded.

"Well, here, it's our first week here and so far it's gone amazingly well…right?" she joked and I smiled, I guess tonight was gonna girls night out, which included tons of chocolate, ice-cream, and a movie.

The Next Day…

I woke up with my eyes completely full of gunk, and I have to say a night with the girls is what I needed. No more boys for this year…as much as I loved the retarded Troy Bolton. "Well what shall we do today?" Jenny mumbled groggily, just waking up as well.

"I say…we get this thing over with. I need closure." I said, not wanting to just keep avoiding Troy for the rest of my life.

"Good idea." Jenny smiled as she pulled me into a hug, god I love that girl, "So to Grant's dorm I guess?" Jenny raised an eyebrow and I nodded.

The both of us got ready, put on a little bit of make-up, changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and put our hairs in a bun and we were on our way to get that closure…

I knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked again, no answer. "GRANT! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Jenny screamed, and I stifled a laugh. She's the best friend you could ever ask for, as obnoxious as she can be.

The door opened slowly and Grant looked really tired and stressed. "Hey..what's up guys?" Grant said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where's Troy?" Jenny said, before I could even speak.

"Oh…uhm at an engagement party." Grant said avoiding eye contact. What? ...He's getting married…?

"Yeah. I was invited to go, but I was tired." Grant said going to his dresser and showing us the invitation.

"_You are invited to celebrate Troy and Roxi's Engagement Party…" _ …I felt tears fill my eyes. He was…engaged. And he didn't tell me…wait, was this what he wanted to "explain"?

"That jerk." Jenny said numbly.

"It's not-" Grant began, and I ran off, again. I was sick and tired of running off, but I didn't want to hear it. Troy was getting married! He didn't tell me…and I was well, I can see why I wasn't invited, but I thought he would have at least told me…

"Gabi! Don't keep running away!" Jenny ran after me, and I tripped and fell to the ground crying in the hallway, in front of a bunch of the guys.

"WHY? I LOVE HIM!" I screamed bloody murder, hurt as ever. I should have listened to him and forgave him…

"Gabi…nobody's worth your tears, and even if you find someone who's worth them, wouldn't make you cry. Troy's not worth it. So what? He's getting to some slut he met at the club. Forget him. There are better guys, and more fish in the sea." Jenny said trying to comfort me.

"But I want that fish…and only that fish…" I mumbled.

"Well then let's go the party." Jenny smiled at me, "I mean after all, my brother was invited." Jenny said winking at me.

I didn't want to ruin the party, but I still wanted to talk to him, so it was to the part we went.

We found the address, and we were apparently not quite dressed up enough, but went in anyway, because we had an invitation. As the two of us walked in we were greeted by a bunch of people and when we entered a house there was a slow song on and as I looked around I found Troy holding Roxi closely to him kissing her forehead. …I felt tears fill my eyes as I watched her kiss her on the cheek and his forehead on hers. "Son of a gun…" Jenny rolled her eyes and hugged me tightly.

"Wanna go?" Jenny said, once again a little too loudly.

"Gabi…" Troy looked up and I nodded as we walked off.

**OOOOOHHHHH! The End. Hahaha, of this chapter that is. **


	43. Last Chapter You Do?

**Sorry for the somewhat late update. I forgot about the cliffy I had in this story. I had to finish up a few stories. And this one is, sadly coming to an end. And I apologize, but I'd like to thank you ALL for taking the time to read this unbearably long story, and reviewing. Maybe one day, I can get more. But 358 is still amazing. Hey, maybe this'll be the last chapter. …Egh It'll be a shitty ending, but hey…I really need to end this story guys. I have some bad reps on fanfic. **

**Chapter 42-Last Chapter…**

Nobody's P.O.V:

Troy ran after Gabriella, losing her in the crowd. "GABI!"" he called loudly, and people stared at him, confused.

"GABI?" he yelled once again, and then began to panic. Where had she gone? He ran swiftly through the crowd and outside of the house and saw Jen's car speeding away.

"GABI!" he yelled as loudly as his voice could let him, his voice now strained.

He watched as the car drove out of the gated driveway and he sighed, looking down at his feet. _It's not what it looks like…_ Troy thought to himself and then went back inside to the house to enjoy the rest of the engagement party…

With Gabriella and Jen at UCLA…

Gabriella hadn't said a word all the way home, and it was now midnight. She just wasn't budging. She just curled up in her bed, wrapping her arms around her legs and just slowly let tears roll down her cheeks, one by one. "Gabs…listen, don't let Troy get to you. We all know he's an idiot. He's a jerk. He doesn't deserve your tears. He doesn't even deserve to know someone as amazing you." Jen said softly and then sat down next to her and hugged her gently.

Gabriella stared at the floor still, tears still flowing down her cheek. "Really Gabi, no man is worth your tears. And if he is, he wouldn't make you cry." Jen said rubbing her back, trying to comfort her friend.

Gabriella finally looked up at her friend with bloodshot, teary eyes and then looked back down at the floor. "I'll be right back…" Jen said slowly and then crept out of the room, because it had felt like it was so quiet she didn't want to cause any racket.

She grabbed her jacket and then put her on her fuzzy slippers and then walked to the boy's dorm house. She sighed loudly, and then just shook her head. "Why is Troy such a problem?" she said loudly to herself, as she opened the door to the boy's dorm house and then found their room and banged on it loudly.

She heard a familiar groan and she rolled her eyes. The door opened and there was her brother with messy bed hair and glaring at her, with sleep in his eyes. "What?" he moaned, too tired to yell at his sister who had just woke her up.

"Okay, don't you dare go saying 'its midnight' because yes, I do know that. I've been up since now, thanks to your buddy Troy." She said pushing her brother into the room with one finger and closing the door.

Grant had never seen his sister like this. "Ugh. What now?" he said, rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up, as he glared at his friend who was sound asleep right across from his bed.

"Hold on a sec." Jen said coolly and then filled a glass of water with cold water and poured it on Troy.

"AHH! WHAT?" Troy yelled loudly jumping up from his bed, then glaring at Jen who had one hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.

"Good. Now we're all up." Jen smiled evilly and Troy glared at her.

"What do you want?" he said groaning just as Grant had done. "I'm not in the mood." He said then getting back into his bed after placing a towel on his bed.

Jen turned on the light and he put the covers over his head. "Do you want another bath?" Jen said coldly and Troy just groaned again and then took off his covers quickly and then got up and turned.

"What? I told you, I'm not in the mood. It's midnight and I'm tired. Go back to sleep." Troy said staring at Jen.

"You're tired? I've been up trying to comfort Gabriella! Thanks to you!" Jen screamed, "Now, go apologize, and then after that, don't you dare ever speak to her again!" she said going completely ballistic.

Troy looked confused for a moment and then realized what was going on. "Oh that." He said smiling and chuckling.

"What? You think this is funny? You know Troy, I thought you were a pretty cool guy. But turns out you're a completely selfish, cold hearted, jerk who doesn't deserve the love of a girl like Gabriella!" Jenny said about to smack him and Grant held her back.

"Woah, now calm down. What's going on?" Grant said holding his sister in a head lock.

"Let go of me!" Jen screamed and then there was another bang on the door.

"Great, now it's a party. Thanks Jen." Troy rolled his eyes and went to the door.

"What the hell is going on in here? Zeke, Jason, and I can hear it next door!" Chad yelled and Troy laughed, because Chad hated when his slumber was interrupted.

"And he woke me up." Taylor said furiously and then Troy just laughed harder.

"This isn't funny! What the heck dude?" Jason said tired and then Troy looked at Jen and Jen was just about ready to tackle him to the ground and give him a piece of her mind.

"Okay, great, so we're _all_ here." Troy smiled, "Now, Jen, before we explain-"

"No, no, no. We're not all here. Where's Gabi?" Sharpay said, as she yawned and then went to go lean against Zeke.

Everyone looked at Jenny and then Jenny sighed sadly, "She's in our dorm." Jen said, trying to explain it with the least of details she could possibly think of.

"So, she's in your dorm, while we're ALL up?" Taylor said about to pop some heads off some necks.

"She's crying." Jen said in one simple sentence and everyone glared at Troy.

"Woah, woah, woah. Don't go attack me now. Nobody knows what's going on except me and Jen." Troy said.

"Jen and I." Taylor correct and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Tay? It's midnight and you're still correcting people?" Grant laughed as he finally let go of Jenny.

"It a grammatical fail." Taylor laughed, "So anyway, what happened?" Taylor said as everyone went into the boy's dorm and sat down either on the floor or on a bed.

"Well apparently Troy's engaged." Jen said glaring at Troy.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled in unison and Troy cracked up.

"Yeah, and he didn't have the nerve to tell anyone but Grant." Jen said and then Troy just laughed and laughed.

"Troy! This is not a laughing matter! You're engaged? I thought you loved Gabi!" Grant yelled and then Troy still laughing like a blubbering idiot.

"Oh, don't go 'I have no idea what's going on' Grant Xavier Davis!" Jen glared.

"I don't. Really." Grant said raising his hands as if he 'gived' and surrendered.

"Well the Troy, what do you have to say for yourself?" Troy responded by laughing harder, sounding like a hyena.

"Troy, seriously." Sharpay slapped Troy and he finally quit laughing and then glared at Sharpay.

"Ow Shar." He said rubbing the newly found red spot on his cheek and then glared at Sharpay once again.

"Now that you've finally shut your mouth and stopped laughing, what did you do?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Guys, I'm not getting married." He said stifling his laughter and Grant finally understood what was going on.

"Oh! Jen, you didn't think that invitation was to _Troy's_ engagement party did you?" Grant trying to also stifle his own laughter.

"It said on the card "You're invited to Roxi's and TROY'S engagement party!" she said put emphasis on Troy's name.

"Jen…my friend, Roxi, she's getting engaged to a guy named Troy. Not this Troy." Grant explained and Jen looked at him confused.

"Really Jen. I'm not lying. Look, no engagement ring." Troy said holding up his right hand.

"It's your left hand idiot." Taylor rolled her eyes and Troy then put his left up and then showed her right in the face.

"So? That doesn't mean you couldn't have taken it off." Jen huffed and Troy just groaned.

"You don't trust me? I swear I'm not getting engaged! I love Gabriella!" Troy yelled infuriated that Jen didn't believe him.

"You do?" Troy looked up once he heard that small familiar voice he had grown to love.

Everyone stared at the doorway, and Gabriella was yawning, in a robe, very tiredly.

Troy got up and smiled, "I really do." Troy said then hugging her tightly.

"Wait, Gabriella, how long have you been standing there?" Chad said utterly confused.

"A while. I came down to see what was taking Jen so long so the only place I could think that she could be, was…well…here." Gabriella explained as Troy still hugged her tightly.

"And you believe me?" Troy asked her softly looking down, pressing his forehead against hers.

Gabriella gave a crooked smile, "I do. Well, that and Roxi called me up and explained everything." Gabriella laughed and Jen huffed and then sat down on her brother.

"HEY!" Grant yelled and Sharpay groaned.

"Yay! The happy couple made up. Woohoo, now can we all go back to bed? If I don't get my beauty sleep, there _will_ be head's missing when you guys wake up." Sharpay said and everyone laughed.

"So, Gabi, is it true?" Troy raised his eyebrow, "Do you still love me?"

Gabriella sighed, "Yeah…it's true." Troy smiled widely, and then hugged her once again.

"Well, I have never stopped loving you. And I'm a total, complete jerk-face for hurting you. I don't know why it's taken me this long for me to realize how much I need you." Troy said leaning into kiss Gabriella.

"UGH! Gag me!" Sharpay rolled her eyes and then walked out of the room and everyone rolled their eyes. It was Shar, and she wasn't exactly a morning person…

"Now, where were we?" Troy laughed as he looked back down at Gabriella and Gabriella smiled.

"I think I remember." Gabriella stood on her tippy-toes and then kissed him passionately.

"Awww." Jen and Taylor said in unison and the guys groaned.

"Okay, we've all made up. Now bed time." Grant said and then everyone finally said goodnight and everyone went to bed. That is, except for Gabriella and Troy.

Troy took her hand and they went to Gabriella's tree. "So…" Troy said getting ready to set down a blanket for the two of them.

"So Wildcat. What shall we do now?" Gabriella laughed and Troy smiled.

"Oooh, here's an idea. How about we just recap our "glorious" days as kids together." Gabriella giggled and Troy shook his head.

"Sure, why not." He said.

"Okay, what were YOU thinking when you first met me…?" Gabriella said recapping the day.

"That you were…well different. You had confidence and for being like 2 years younger than I was, you were pretty…" Troy admitted as Gabriella leaned on Troy's chest, in between his legs.

"Mmm." Gabriella said, yawning.

"Okay, then what were all the teasing and hurting me events then?" Gabriella sighed, slowly drifting to asleep.

"Hey, you know how when people say, when people tease, they like you?" Troy asked softly in her ear.

"Yeah…" she said in a airy breath.

"Well, in that case….it was true. I didn't want to show to anybody that I liked you. You were…well you were young." Troy laughed, "And it wouldn't be right, and teasing you just made it all the better. You looked hot when you were mad." Troy laughed, "But, I never really wanted to go out with you…until that summer. When I saw you, I was just…wow." He said in awe, remembering the day.

Gabriella giggled, "Well, those were about the worst years of my life." She laughed, "But, I guess it was all worth it in the end."

"I think it was." Troy said, beginning to roll over and start tickling her in the stomach.

"Tr-T-Troy!" she said, not being able to hold in her laughter.

"Tell me I'm the hottest most amazing guy in the world!" Troy said, "And I'm the best boyfriend you have ever had!" he said.

"N-Never!" she said still laughing and Troy just tickled harder.

"Say it!" he said tickling faster.

"NO!" she screamed still laughing harder than she ever had before.

"Say it, now!" he said laughing at Gabriella rolling around trying to make him stop.

"Fine!" she laughed, "Fine! I give. Just stop tickling me, so I can say it." She laughed as she gave up.

Troy stopped tickling her and immediately she ran off and Troy just smiled and shook her head. "HA!" she screamed and began to climb up the tree.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Troy laughed as he followed her up the humungous tree.

Troy caught up with her at the top of the tree and she was staring up at the night sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Troy laughed as he gripped a branch and whispered behind her ear.

"Yeah…" Gabriella sighed and then Troy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now c'mon. " Troy said as he hopped down the branches and went down back to the blanket.

Gabriella finally joined him. "Okay Troy. You're the hottest most amazing guy in the world, _and_ you're the best boyfriend I've ever had." Gabriella sighed rolling her eyes.

"And I'm the best kisser." Troy laughed.

"Now you're just pushing it." Gabriella laughed and Troy kissed her passionately.

"Oh really?" Troy laughed and then Gabriella just rolled her eyes, probably for the millionth time and then laid down in Troy's lap.

"Really, really." Gabriella said, and then yawned.

"I love the moon." Gabriella sighed and Troy smiled.

"Let's make a deal. How about…every single time you look at the moon, you'll know that I'm thinking about you. You'll know that we belong to eachother." Troy said kissing Gabriella head and stroking her hair.

"I like it…" Gabriella said drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

**Okay, cheesy ending, sooo there it is. THE END! YAY! Well yay for me, maybe not for you. Okay, so that's my cheesy ending. And it's pretty long. Thanks guys for following this story and for reading, I'm updating about three new stories! Check em' out!**


	44. Epilogue

**Hi guys. A lot of you guys wanted an epilogue for this chapter, so here I am bringing it to you. This is long, so bear with me and just enjoy that I actually took the time to do it. Enjoy! **

**Epilogue-13 years later…**

"DADDYYY!" Troy and Gabriella heard a small voice behind them and Troy smiled at the little girl.

"Aly!" Troy smiled at his little girl and his smile was beaming from ear to ear.

Gabriella smiled at the two. It had been nine years since the day that got back together. It had been 13 years since the all the fighting they did with each other. It had been 5 years since they got happily married and they gave birth to their adorable daughter, Alyson. She had brown hair, just like her father, but chocolate brown eyes as her mothers.

"Daddy, can I have a cookie?" Ally gave a cheeky smile and Troy laughed and took a glance at his beautiful wife.

"Ask mommy, because if I give you a cookie, without mommy's permission, I'll get in trouble." Troy whispered to his beautiful daughter and she giggled.

"Like a time-out?" she asked and Troy nodded.

"Sort of." He laughed at how she was so naïve. She was at the age where everything to her was a fairytale. She wondered about things and asked way too many questions. Whether it was, 'why was the sky blue?' or Troy and Gabriella's favorite 'where do baby comes from?'

"Please Daddy? You're older than her, so that's means you're in charge. Not her." She said softly so Gabriella couldn't hear and Gabriella raised her eyebrows and took a quick, jokingly mean glance at her daughter.

"Oh, is that so missy?" Gabriella said in a serious tone and Aly giggled.

"Yes! You always say that you're in charge because you're older…so if Daddy's older then he's in charge." She said explaining in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Oh really?" Gabriella said getting up and grabbing Alyson and taking her from her legs and hanging her upside down.

"YES!" Aly giggled uncontrollably as Troy tickled her stomach and gave her raspberries (Note: I don't know about you, but when I was A LOT younger, my family always blew on my belly and yeah…how embarrassing? It even made those nasty 'fart' noises! Haha…).

"Huh? Who's in charge of this house?" Gabriella giggled as she swung her daughter around in circles and she Aly couldn't even talk.

"YOU ARE!" she said giving in, and Gabriella finally let her down and Aly ran towards her dad and hid in his arms.

"Oh, now where could Aly be?" Gabriella laughed and Troy just shook his head.

"I have no idea, where Aly could be hiding." Gabriella said in a sarcastic voice as she began to look under the couch and under pillows and blankets.

"Oh no, you're not using me as a shield." Troy laughed as he put his daughter on his lap and she giggled and then ran away and into the kitchen.

"I'm getting a cookie!" she screamed and Gabriella gasped and smiled at Troy who just shook his head.

"Oh no you're not!" Gabriella laughed as she ran after her daughter who was reaching her hand in the cookie jar of Gabriella's home-made cookies.

"Yes I am!" she argued as she grabbed a cookie and licked it all the way around the edges and throughout the middle, knowing that Gabriella wouldn't take it from her now.

"Alyson Faith Bolton!" Gabriella huffed and Aly giggled.

"Daddy taught me that trick." She said as she stuck her tongue out and Gabriella laughed at her daughter. She was so innocent and so adorable, it was hard to stay mad at her when she did something as innocent as having a cookie.

"Oh did he?" Gabriella said as she picked her up bridal style and brought her back to the living room and onto the couch.

"Aly tells me that you taught her a little trick." Gabriella said narrowing her eyes at Troy and he chuckled innocently.

"Which one?" he asked and Gabriella raised her eyebrows, widening her eyes.

"The one where you said to lick anything that I know I can't have, and Mommy will let me eat it." Aly said as she ate her cookie in small bites.

"Oh, yeah, that one." Troy said knowingly and Gabriella laughed as she put Aly down and wrapped her legs around Troy's legs and sat on his lap.

"Oh really?" Gabriella said as she pressed her forehead against his and Troy clenched his jaw staring Gabriella right in the eyes.

"Really, really." He chuckled as he kissed her passionately and was interrupted by gagging noise.

"Oh, Aly are you okay?" Gabriella said staring at her daughter and she just cracked up, clenching her stomach, laughing too hard, almost crying.

"Yes. But my eyes…they're burning!" she laughed, "GET A ROOM!" she laughed and then ran away as she saw the glance from her father.

"If you'll excuse me sweetie." Troy said sweetly to Gabriella and she nodded and got off of him.

"ALY!" he yelled and then went into her room and found her underneath her covers and he swiped them off her.

"What?" she said innocently and he laughed.

"Haha, oh sweetie. One day, you'll be in love with a boy as amazing as me…and I hope that's when you're 21." He said as he put her on his lap.

"Ew Daddy. I hate boys. Guys have cooties. Especially this boy at my school, his name is Trevor. He's a meanie! He's a jerk!" She whined as she explained to her Dad and he laughed.

"Well, keep it that way. Guys are bad." He said.

"Except you, right?" Aly said looking up her dad and he smiled and nodded.

"Except me sweetheart." He smiled and Gabriella let out a little a giggle, as she leaned against the door jam.

"What?" Aly said looking at her daughter.

"Well, me, being a girl, I think Trevor likes you." Gabriella said as she sat next down to Troy on Aly's pink princess bed.

"Ew. No he doesn't . He put glue in my hair!" she yelled and Troy laughed.

"I remember when I did that-"

"You did that Daddy?" Aly shrieked and then jumped off his lap and onto her mother's.

"Ha!" Gabriella cracked up, "He did a lot of things to me." She laughed glaring at Troy and Aly was completely confused.

"What?" Aly questioned, "I don't get it. So, wait, Daddy put glue in your hair?" she asked and stared at her dad and glared.

"Well, can I explain?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded.

"You see honey, when a guy likes a girl, especially at your age, they tease and hurt girls to show they care about you." He laughed, hearing himself. Troy just shook his head, can't believing he did that only a few years ago…to Gabriella.

"Why? You don't do that to Mommy; you kiss her and love her and you hold her when she's crying…" Aly said day dreaming, "Trevor just laughs and makes fun of me when I cry." She admitted and Gabriella held her daughter tightly.

"True, but he's young. I did that to Mommy because I didn't want her to know I liked her." Gabriella smiled at Troy and rolled her eyes.

"He did a lot of stupid things when we were young." Gabriella laughed and Troy chuckled nervously.

"I can tell. Daddy your stupid." She said as she shook her head at her dad in disappointment.

"Well, I got your mom didn't I?" he smiled as he kissed Gabriella lightly on the lips and 'hmm-ed' lightly.

"True. But why do they do that?" Aly asked, "In Cinderella, the prince is handsome…and nice and he even asks her to marry him!" she giggled as she hugged her mom tightly.

"Well, that's because Trevor hasn't grown up yet. He likes you, or else he wouldn't be giving you so much attention. He wants to talk to you, and to him, that's the only way he can possibly do that. He's too embarrassed and nervous to talk to you like a normal civilized human." Troy explained and Aly nodded slowly, trying to comprehend everything.

"Ooh." She nodded, "So should I tell him I know that he likes me?" Aly asked.

"NO!" Troy added quickly and then chuckled, "No, that'll embarrass him. Don't do that." He said, "Just play along with his teasing." He smiled and Aly smiled and then switched laps and hugged his dad tightly.

"I love you Daddy." She said and then yawned.

"Look like its bedtime for the munchkin." Gabriella smiled and Aly shook her head no.

"NOOOO! I'm not tired!" she screamed and then yawned once more.

"I beg to differ." Gabriella said as she got up and Troy got up, holding his daughter.

"Daddy? Do you believe me…?" she said almost slurring her words and yawning for the third time.

"Nope, sorry babe. I love you, but you look tired." he laughed as he watched Gabriella put her sheets back and then fluff her pillows for her.

"But I'm not tired." she begged and whined as Troy put her in the bed and put the covers for her small body and Troy smiled.

"I think you are." Troy said and he took a chair and sat next to her bed and Gabriella sat on his lap.

"Can I have a bed time story?" she said as she held onto her covers tightly and then looked at her parents innocently.

"Sweetie, we've told you almost every single one out there." Gabriella laughed and Aly huffed.

"Not every single one." She smiled and Troy narrowed his eyes.

"I think we have." Troy said and she shook her head 'no.'

"Not the one about you and Mommy. I wanna hear that one." She smiled and Troy smiled at Gabriella and she giggled.

"Okay, what do you wanna hear?" Troy laughed as he rolled his eyes, as memories of the two of them when they were younger flow through the corners of his mind.

"Everything." She said, "When you first met…to now." She smiled.

"Well, that may take a while." Troy chuckled.

"Well then we have a long time of bed time stories…" Aly said optimistically.

"We'll call it, My Best Friends Brothers Friend." Gabriella smiled as they began from the first day they met…

**Aw, I liked that chapter. It's not as long, but maybe I'll do a chapter of their marriage or when Troy proposed. Enjoy readers! And Review!**


End file.
